Destinos Entrelazados
by tsubasa23
Summary: El destino es un suave, hermoso y muy fuerte rojo hilo que nos conecta a las personas que amamos... o amaremos, ¿que es lo que pasa cuando el hilo del destino de Ladybug y Chat Noir y sus alter-ego esta en peligro de ser cortado? ¿Sera que su hilo del destino esta unido a la persona que desean sus corazones? Miraculous The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no es mio
1. Red Scissors

_~ Cuando los sentimientos se unen con el destino~_

* * *

Era un día normal, a puertas del verano, el cielo era azul con algunas nubes decorando la bóveda celeste, los pájaros cantan y París, la ciudad del amor era atacada por un Akuma. Los parisinos corrían a refugiarse dentro de las tiendas y casas a su alrededor, esperando a los milagros que respondían a los nombres de Ladybug y Chat Noir. El Akuma se divertía cortando cosas a diestra y siniestra con unas tijeras gigantes pero no dañaba objetos físicos, los estragos que causaba eran peor que eso, estaba cortando al destino mismo, estaba cortando todo Akai ito que veía.

-¡Parece que alguien no está apuntando bien, necesitas anteojos!- grito Chat Noir desde un techo siendo el primero en llegar al lugar.

-¡Soy Red Scissors gato mugroso, y me temo que el que está ciego eres tú!", corriendo hacia él, Intenta golpearlo en la cabeza y Chat Noir logra bloquearlo con su bastón, un segundo le bastó para que Red Scissors viera su hilo amarrado en su meñique, este era especial, era más rojo y fuerte que los demás, con una sonrisa maquiavélica la akumatizada se aleja de un salto hacia atrás.

-Tu hilo, es especial... ¡Va a ser una delicia cortarlo!-

-Creo que alguien, necesita un psicólogo, lunati- un golpe en su estómago no dejó que chat terminara su frase, lo había mandado varios metros hacia atrás, Chat Noir vio que se acercaba rápidamente y cerrando sus ojos esperó el segundo golpe, que nunca sucedió, abrió sus ojos y vio el yoyo de Ladybug en las tijeras del Akuma.

-Vaya, ese fue un golpe feo, ¿distraído? Gatito tonto.-

-Pensando en usted My Lady, su belleza me golpea, literalmente.-

Ladybug, Hala con fuerza de su yoyo haciendo que el Red Scissors saliera volando y cayendo a metros de ellos dos.

-Esa chica me da mala espina, acabemos con ella rápidamente Chat Noir.- Ladybug miró rápidamente a su alrededor, observó que no había daños ni un sólo rasguño o vidrio roto, aunque agradecía eso, no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. -Chat, ¿a que estaba atacando, antes de que yo llegara?-

-A la misma nada... Ninguno de sus cortes afectó a algo o a alguien My lady.-

-¿Que? Entonces ¡cuáles son tus planes! Grito Ladybug a su enemiga.

Una pareja pasaba corriendo de miedo al ver la batalla, Red Scissors corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellos con una sonrisa endemoniada, cuando llegó a ella los empujó a lados opuestos, vio el hilo amarrado a sus meñiques y con un movimiento rápido cortó el vínculo que el destino les unía, al hacer esto simplemente la pareja de detenían por un segundo y luego iban por lados distintos sin brillo en sus ojos. Chat Noir vio lo sucedido confundido, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, pero Ladybug abrió los ojos, presintiendo que era lo que había cortado.

-No... No puede ser, cortaste su... cómo es eso posible...-

-¿Cortar qué? ¡No entiendo nada!- Gruño Chat Noir.

-El hilo rojo del destino, Akai ito.- Dijo Red Scissors abriendo sus tijeras de par en par.

Chat Noir entendió a que se enfrentaban, recordó a su compañera de clases, a Marinette cuando realizó una exposición sobre esta leyenda en su clase de literatura, rogando para que su hilo estuviera unido a su amada Ladybug.

Ladybug lanzo su yoyo para intentar golpearla desde lejos, velozmente salto hacia ella, para intentar coger sus tijeras y romperlas para que salga la mariposa negra y purificarla, Chat Noir a los pocos segundos fue a su apoyo, intentando también quitarle sus tijeras, al acercarse vio un collar de color negro, al mismo tiempo Ladybug divisó un anillo también de color negro, dando una última patada Ladybug y Chat Noir alejaron a Red Scissors.

-¡El Akuma está en el Anillo! Gritó Ladybug

-¡No, es el collar! Interrumpió Chat Noir

Red Scissors, separa sus Tijeras, y vuelve a correr hacia los héroes y aun con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, dice

-¡JAJAJAJA! Correcto, pero...- Sonríe - ¡SE HAN OLVIDADO DE MIS TIJERAS HERÓES DE PACOTILLA!

Son 3 Mariposas negras las que están en el cuerpo de la joven.


	2. Miedos conectados

~Cobardemente enfrentando tu valentía~

* * *

Chat Noir y Ladybug, no podían creerlo, pensaban que era imposible mantener 3 Akumas en un solo portador, sabían que HawkMorth podía hacer 2 Akumas en un día, lo habían comprobado con Cloe y Sabrina, pero esto es un tema totalmente distinto, como una persona es capaz de aguantar tanta oscuridad en su corazón; Red Scissors volvía al ataque blandiendo lo que ahora eran 2 grandes cuchillas dispuestos a cortar la carne de sus enemigos, Red Scissors logró ver el hilo rojo de Ladybug y vio que el recorrido de esta terminaba en el meñique de Chat Noir.

-Con razón es especial- pensó la akumatizada mientras esquivaba los golpes y patadas de los héroes, volvió a unir las tijeras y mando a volar a Ladybug con un golpe en su estómago. -Home run!- Gritó victoriosa.

-¡MY LADY!- Gritó Chat Noir y corrió con todo lo que pudo para atraparla, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra un poste dejándolo un poco aturdido pero en sus brazos tenía a la pelinegra inconsciente, sus instintos le gritaban que el enemigo se acercaba a donde ellos estaban.

-Que buen calentamiento, ahora estoy lista para cortar sus Akai Ito, tranquilos no les dolerá, tan solo se sentirán vacíos.- Red Scissors abrió las tijeras, Chat Noir no sabía hacia donde se encontraba su persona destinada, pero tenía que salir de ahí con la chica que amaba en ese momento. -Aww pobre gatito nunca sabrás quien será tu persona predestinada, ¿será ella o será otra persona? El miedo de no ser la persona que esperas puede volverte loco, ¿verdad?, pero no te preocupes ¡yo te voy a dar el descanso que tu inútil alma necesita!- Chat Noir tenía poco tiempo, con su antebrazo aparto las tijeras cortándose salió un poco de sangre y esta manchó los ojos de Red Scissors haciendo que se cegara por unos segundos, los suficientes para que saltara y se escabullera en la oscuridad.

-¡MALDITO GATO MUGROSO! ¡ESTO NO SE HA TERMINADO!- Grito desesperada, al mismo tiempo que jadeaba por toda su energía gastada, decidió retirarse, no sin antes ver orgullosa a su alrededor, muchas personas no volverían o se encontrarían con sus amores destinadas.

-My Lady, por favor despierta, My Lady- Chat Noir muy preocupado movía a su amada intentando despertarla, poco a poco ella fue abriendo los ojos volviéndole los colores a su rostro. -My Lady, pensé que tenía que besar a la princesa para que despertase, he perdido la oportunidad.-" Decía coquetamente para ocultar el miedo que sentía de perderla.

-Gato tonto, menos mal desperté a tiempo, ¿dónde estamos, donde esta Red Scissors?- intentó levantarse pero el dolor no la dejo.

-My Lady, por favor no se mueva demasiado, descanse un momento, imagino que su transformación funciona como el mío, no usó su Lucky Charm así que debe de tener un poco de tiempo para descansar.- Dijo esto de una manera seria, no pudo debatirlo, como era posible que Chat Noir hiciera una cara tan preocupada y seria en ese momento, lo miro directo a sus ojos verdes estos brillaban de una forma especial, Marinette se perdió en ellos, eran hermosos, pero extrañamente familiares siguió asi por unos instantes hasta que...

Ba-thum!

-Un momento... ¿que fue ese Ba-thum?, ¡no no no NOOOO!, mi corazón no puede dar un brinco así por este ¡gato tonto! Piensa en Adrien, Piensa en Adrieeeen!- Su mente gritaba desesperadamente, Mientras Chat Noir siguió observándola detenidamente descartando cualquier herida grave, se percató del cambio de cara de Ladybug y se preocupó aún más e inconscientemente sus orejas bajaron, a Marinette le dio un paro, aun con dolor se paró rápidamente, Chat Noir impresionado por la fuerza que ella tenía también se levantó, y la miro fijamente.

-My Lady, Red Scissors es un oponente extremadamente fuerte.- dijo seriamente, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la pelinegra pero tenía que calmarse -necesitamos un plan, My Lady.-

-L-Lo se, se supone que la leyenda dice que el Akai Ito puede tensare o enredarse, pero nunca romperse, es como si ella intentara romper los lazos del destino, y eso es algo muy peligroso, tal vez por eso es que se necesita el poder de 3 Akumas para ser capaz de hacer algo así, debemos detenerla cuanto antes

-Ladybug, ¿no tiene miedo de que su hilo no se conecte a la persona que esperas?- Chat Noir Lo dijo sin pensar, mirando a la nada.

* * *

He aquí el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias a los chicos que le dieron favorito a mi historia u apenas en el primer capitulo, hoy mismo estare subiendo tooodos los capitulos que tengo ya hechos, a los que quieran leer de antemano toda la historia la pueden encontrar en wattpad con el mismo nombre, mi nombre de usuario es MayraOrjuela6

Bye Bye


	3. Caminos Accidentados

~Los sentimientos empezando a ser conectados~

* * *

Antes de contestar los aretes de Ladybug empezaron a sonar, rápidamente se preparó para saltar e ir a su casa, Chat Noir la miro Ladybug volvió a perderse en sus ojos, estos se veían tristes, pareciera que tuviera el cielo en sus ojos gracias a las luces de la ciudad, Chat Noir quiso acercarse pero una segunda alarma la sacudió -C-Chat, mañana saldremos a patrullar apenas tengamos tiempo, no importa si es un sólo segundo pero tenemos que estar muy alertas, hasta luego.- Ladybug saltó a la siguiente casa pero frenó su paso y vio hacia atrás, chat Noir estaba de por irse, y también frenó su paso y vio hacia atrás -no tiene miedo de que su hilo no se conecte a la persona que esperas?- recordaron viéndose a los ojos desde lejos, los ojos son la ventana del alma, y sus almas tenían temor.

Al siguiente día muy temprano en la mañana, Adrien se levantó, y se arregló, aún tenía mucho tiempo para ir a la escuela, y como había prometido el día anterior iría a patrullar, y buscó a su kwami. Extrañamente no se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, Plagg estaba esperando sentado en una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación del joven.

-¿Plagg? ¿Estás bien?- Dijo preocupado.

-¡Que lento eres, necesito queso! Hoy va a ser un día muy largo, hay que atrapar a la lunática de ayer antes de que sea muy tarde.-

-¿Tarde? ¿Por qué tarde?-

-una persona no puede aguantar tanto tiempo con varios Akuma en su cuerpo, si no logramos que la chica bicho los purifique Las mariposas se arraigarán a su alma y- Plagg cortó su frase mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente intentando tranquilizarse ustedes tendrán que matarla

-¿Queeee?- gritó Marinette totalmente desconcertada por las palabras de su Kwami.

-Si, los Akuma son como parásitos estos se depositan en un objeto importante para ellos, ya que los conecta directamente con su corazón y su alma, a los Akuma les toma un tiempo encontrar un camino hacia su alma, pero cuando llegan a su destino, tienen que liberar el alma de su cuerpo para lograr purificar el Akuma.- Dijo Tikki a punto de soltar lágrimas, recordando como hace algunos siglos los héroes tuvieron que sacrificar a un joven por la seguridad de toda Europa.

Marinette vio como Tikki empezaba a llorar, cariñosamente cogió a la pequeña mariquita y la acerco a su mejilla a modo de abrazo.

-Tikki, no te preocupes lo resolveremos, no sucederá nada malo, lo prometo Chat Noir y yo lo lograremos.- Al acordarse de Chat, y las expresiones que hizo el día anterior, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y un leve sonrojo se apareció en su rostro. -No no no no nooooo de nuevo que hago pensando en ese Gato Tonto! Marinette cálmate, cálmate el único que hace latir así mi corazón es Adrien nadie más, me voy a volver loca!- Marinette se agarraba del cabello y estampaba su cabeza contra la pared, Tikki la vio preocupada y antes de que dijera algo la pelinegra activo su transformación. Salio de la habitación dispuesta a encontrar Red Scissors, para salvarla y en parte para desquitarse por estar pensando demasiado en cierto Gato.

Chat Noir saltaba de techo en techo ayudado por su bastón, saltaba y aterrizaba como si no tuviera peso, le encantaba ese sentimiento de libertad, el ojiverde observaba todo a su alrededor sin perder de vista nada intentando encontrar a Red Scissors, no había rastro de ella, en cambio veía que las personas caminaban sin rumbo fijo, y sin brillo en los ojos, era una vista deprimente, de repente divisó un punto rojo en el horizonte de inmediato pensó que era Red Scissors corrió con gran velocidad pensando en abalanzarse hacia ella y darle un buen golpe, dejarla inconsciente y esperar a su Lady, sonreía por la velocidad que estaba sintiendo, ya estaba llegando a donde ella estaba, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que no era ni por asomo la akumatizada, no podía parar y para su buena suerte estampó su cara con quien menos esperaba.

-L-La-Ladybug, Lo-lo siento... N-no quise golpearte- Tartamudeaba Chat Noir al observar que Ladybug se levantaba del suelo con un aura negra y una mirada asesina. - ¡My Lady! ¡Lo siento no quise! un momento... ¿por qué me duele el labio?... hay no...- Chat Noir al no alcanzar a frenar su cara se estrelló contra la de Ladybug posando duramente sus labios contra los de ella, y ahora Chat está temblando, quería escapar pero sus rodillas no le respondían, -M-my Lady... ¿p-por favor podemos hablar calmadamente de esto?- Ladybug caminaba hacia Chat Noir de manera normal.

-Chat Gatito Tuve que malgastar mi primer beso en ti, porque no había otra opción, estaba reservando mi segundo beso para la persona que amo y ahora llegas tú y- Chat Noir estaba confundido y aterrado, más aterrado que confundido, las piernas de Chat Noir no aguantan la tensión y cae haciendo que Ladybug lo mire desde arriba. - Gatito últimas palabras-

-¡My Lady lo siento! ¡No quería hacer eso la confundí con Red Scissors!-

Chat Noir estaba condenado.


	4. Pequeñas Heridas

~No desesperes, estoy contigo~

* * *

Chat Noir estaba condenado, solamente cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe, sintió el poder del puñetazo pero este no fue dirigido a su cara, ese puño letal golpeó a la verdadera Red Scissors haciendo que esta se retorciera de dolor.

\- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME DE ESTA MANERA!- Red Scissors alzó sus tijeras hacia la pelinegra, y las bajó con mucha fuerza, Ladybug la paró con una sola mano haciendo que el piso donde ella estaba se resquebrajó un poco, estaba extremadamente enojada, y ya sabía con quién desquitarse -Muy Bien, estoy tan de buen humor que no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte- Ladybug sonreía de una manera macabra, haciendo que su oponente temblara un poco.

-¡T-TU NO ME DAS MIEDO BICHEJO!- Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo al estómago de la chica y esta cayó del techo de donde estaban, Chat Noir se asomó para ver si la akumatizada estaba bien. - ¡Chat Noir! Baja y quítale las tijeras ¡ahora!-

-¡A la orden! Grito Chat Noir haciendo un saludo militar y saltando al suelo cayendo con suavidad, al acercarse a Red Scissors y gracias a su poder agarro el hilo rojo de Chat Noir y lo amarró al cuello de este haciendo que lo ahorcara. Sus tijeras estaban lejos de ellas pues las soltó al momento de caer del techo.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Gato tonto!- De inmediato activó su Lucky Charm apareciendo un ramo de flores, -¿Pero que rayos hago con esto? Vio todo a su alrededor y un segundo le costó para tener un plan, amarró el ramo de flores en su espalda para que no se viera, bajo hasta la calle tomando las tijeras. -Red Scissors suelta a chat y yo te daré tus tijeras.- El cuello de chat estaba soltando un hilillo de sangre pero Ladybug no veía que era lo que estaba ahorcando a Chat, una herida se estaba abriendo amenazando la yugular del Gato.

-¡Tu Miraculous maldita bichejo! ¡Quítatelos! ¡Ahora!-

-NOOOOO- Grito Chat -N-no- se los des, - Decía Chat Noir casi sin aire. Ladybug miro a Chat Noir y se acercó llevando sus manos a sus orejas para quitárselos, al momento de hacer eso lanzo su yo-yo amarrado con las flores tirándoselas a la cara, inmediatamente Red Scissors empieza a estornudar, aflojando la atadura que Chat Noir tenía en su cuello, inmediatamente este vio el collar que contenía una de las mariposas y lo arranco del cuello de Red Scissors y se lo tiro a Ladybug mientras cae sobre sus rodillas devolviéndole el aire a los pulmones y los colores a su cara.

Red Scissors estuvo viendo a la nada por algunos segundos, y volvió a escapar, Chat Noir intenta perseguirla pero Ladybug lo detiene. -Gatito estás herido no te vas a ninguna parte hasta que vayamos a un doctor o veterinario.-

-No pienso ir a un hospital, a menos de que estés vestida de enfermera- Dijo coquetamente, mientras pensaba cómo escabullirse de Ladybug para no ir al hospital, después de la muerte de su madre regresar a ese lugar le causaba dolor y desespero, Ladybug viendo un poco el desespero del minino pensó en una pésima idea.

-Gato tonto, ¿recuerdas a la linda chica a que ayudaste a proteger cuando Evillustrator apareció?-

-Sí, My Lady creo que se llamaba Marinette ¿Por qué?- Ladybug fingió que hablaba con otra persona, ignorando la pregunta de Chat Noir, aún estaba molesta por el accidente de hace un momento.

-Muy bien gatito ya hable con Marinette, vas a ir a su casa para que al menos te apliquen los primeros auxilios, Más te vale que vayas o te arrastro al hospital con más heridas que las que tienes en este momento.- Chat Noir asintió sumisamente y cuando se dispuso a irse miro a la pelinegra a los ojos.

-My Lady, de verdad lamento mucho el accidente de hace un momento.- Inocentemente bajo sus orejas e hizo una carita de cachorrito, Marinette no podía contra aquella cara y Ladybug tampoco, el corazón le latió muy fuerte, como hacia el para provocar esas reacciones en ella, tranquilizándose un poco le acarició un poco la cabeza. –vete rápido después hablamos de eso.- inmediatamente ella salto para ir rápidamente a su casa a esperar a Chat Noir.


	5. Piel Sonrojada

~A flor de Piel~

* * *

Chat Noir llegó primero al balcón de Marinette, y vio que la trampilla no tenía seguro así que se dispuso a entrar, la habitación estaba oscura pero eso no suponía problema para sus ojos, observo todo de nuevo, ya había entrado una vez a la habitación de Marinette, pero había algo diferente, habían muchas fotografías de él cómo Adrien Agreste, Chat suspiro cansado.

-Otra fanática no, suficiente tengo con Cloe.- Inmediatamente se abrió la trampilla del cuarto de Marinette y Chat Noir en una centésima de segundo se esconde en una esquina, era Marinette, Chat Noir suspiro con algo de alivio y siguió en su posición esperando asustar a la pelinegra, espero a que se acercara a un poco en la ventana, rápidamente se acercó con las manos en alto para cogerla de los hombros...

-Ni lo intentes gatito- Chat Noir paro en seco teniendo las manos arriba.

-Joo, Princess que poco sentido del humor tienes, ¿me has extrañado?-

-Sí, claro, gato tonto.- dijo sarcásticamente, Marinette tenía en sus manos una cajita de primeros auxilios.

-Me lo temía, nadie olvida a un súper héroe tan genial como yo.- decía levantando el mentón y sacando el pecho presumiendo, pero un dolor punzante en el cuello le hizo bajar la cabeza y desinflar su pecho.

-jajaja, te lo mereces, gato presumido, Ladybug me dijo todo lo que pasó, siéntate y déjame ver eso-

Chat Noir se sentó en el sofá de Marinette, mientras que la pelinegra sacaba lo necesario para hacerle una curación rápida. Marinette se acercó al cuello del rubio examinando la herida, no era una profunda, lo cual agradecía, pero de todas maneras tenía una gran mancha oscura en su traje. Marinette había tomado un pequeño curso de primeros auxilios para precisamente estos casos en los que ella podría tener heridas o en su defecto el, una de las razones por la que tomó el curso fue por el ya que siempre terminaba protegiéndola a ella de los ataques de los Akuma aún si el recibía los golpes.

-Chat Noir- dijo seriamente. -¿Puedes apartar tu un poco tu traje para limpiar tu herida?- Marinette aún seguía concentrada sacando cosas del botiquín.

El chico cogió su cascabel y lo bajo hasta un poco más arriba de su ombligo, el traje bajo por sus hombros y sacó sus brazos del ellos, su torso había quedado desnudo. Marinette Volteó hacia donde estaba Chat Noir para lista para comenzar a curarlo, pero al hacerlo quedó paralizada, un fuerte rubor se apareció en el rostro de la ojiazul.

-!T-te dije que la apartarás un poco tu traje no que te desnudarás gato tonto!-

-My princess, así será más cómodo, además felicidades eres la primera en verme de este modo, no te vayas a desmayar o tendremos que despertarte con un tierno beso, sé qué... Me des-!AUUCH!-

Marinette lo calló poniendo el algodón con desinfectante en la herida.

-cállate idiota- decía enfadada y roja como un tomate.

-My Princess no pensé que fueras tan sádica- Marinette volvió a ponerle el algodón con el desinfectante en su cuello sacándole otro grito.

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, algunas veces interrumpido por los gruñidos del chico, le ardía pero intentaba aguantar, Marinette miraba de reojo la elspalda y hombros del rubio, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

-Yyyyy entonces ¿te gusta el chico de las fotos?- Chat Noir habló para terminar de una vez por todas con ese silencio incómodo

-umm si- dijo distraídamente y un segundo después se dio cuenta de su error, y de que aún tenía las fotografías de Adrien colgadas en la pared, si antes estaba roja ahora estaba en llamas.

-Gatito en el curso de primeros auxilios nos dijeron que si alguien recibe un FUERTE golpe en la cabeza puede que tenga amnesia- Chat Noir conocía esa mirada y ese tono de voz, su instinto le gritó que huyera de ahí.

-Ma-marinette e-estoy herido ¿sabías?- vio una puerta e inmediatamente entró ahí era el baño. Marinette vio una luz verde debajo de la puerta, la transformación Chat Noir había terminado.


	6. Sentimientos Florecidos

_~Sentimientos confundidos~_

* * *

-Plagg! Por qué no me avisaste- grito Adrien Enojado.

-Yo avisé pero no escuchaste eso ya no es problema mío dame queso.- Habló la criaturita negra mientras revoloteaba cerca al chico

-¿Chat? No me digas que se acabó tu transformación- se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-siip- Adrien quería salir del baño, no le importaba que Marinette supiera, él sentía que podía confiar en ella. Marinette al percatarse de la acción del gato, se sentó enfrente de la puerta, trancándola.

-ladybug confía en ti, ¿no es cierto gatito?

Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que...

-La amo tanto.- soltó de golpe Adrien sentándose en el piso poniendo su espalda en la puerta. Marinette quedó boquiabierta, y muy muy sonrojada, aunque respiraba tranquila pues él no era capaz de ver su rostro en ese momento.

-Mentiroso, como te puedes enamorar de alguien que no conoces en realidad.-

-No lo sé.- Respondió el rubio en voz baja. –Pero lo que siento es real.-

-y si al ver el rostro de Ladybug te das cuenta de que ella no es lo que tú esperas.-

-Mejor aún, cada nueva faceta que yo pueda ver de ella significa que podre enamorarme más de ella, conociendo a la Heroína y a la Chica normal.- Marinette se quedó en silencio, el Gatito hablaba en serio, su corazón le latía a mil por hora, y su mente... su mente ya había pasado a mejor vida.

-¿Y a ti porque te gusta ese modelo de las fotos? Como se llamaba... ¿Peter Pan?- Preguntó curioso Adrien, seguramente le diría que era porque era guapo y rico, muy en el fondo deseaba que la Ojiazul no fuera tan banal; Marinette volvió en sí, al escuchar la burla hacia su modelo.

-se llama Adrien Agreste, gato tonto...y pues...- Marinette suspiro intentando calmar un poco su corazón para hablar, creía justo que ella se abriera con el gato, ya que él se a sincero con ella.

-El... es guapo... muy guapo, amable, humilde y esa sonrisa enamora a cualquiera, sus ojos son dos esmeraldas muy muy lindos, hipnotizantes...- Adrien rodó los ojos, ni siquiera estaba sonrojado por lo que decía Marinette, esas palabras lo tenían hastiado. –Pero...- Marinette continuó hablando. -cuando lo veo puedo sentir que él no es completamente feliz, su sonrisa es linda... pero no es completamente real, sé que bajo esa sonrisa hay algo que lo lastima y mucho no sé qué sea, y quiero ayudarlo, quiero de algún modo hacerlo feliz, abrazarlo y decirle que todo está bien... que puede ser libre... pero no soy ni siquiera capaz de articular una palabra coherente, simplemente no pienso cuando estoy frente a él... estúpido ¿verdad?-

Adrien no logró articular palabra, no podía creerlo, alguien logra ver a través de él, de repente su corazón empezó a saltar, latía muy fuerte, estaba ¿triste? ¿Aliviado? ¿Feliz? ¿Por las palabras de Marinette? Hace cuánto tiempo lo había descubierto, ¿desde el principio? Su cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Adrien quiero quesooo- Plagg estaba casi gritando, lo cual sacó a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

-¿Queso?- Marinette había escuchado el grito del kwami de Chat Noir. –Chat Noir, que clase de gato eres comiendo queso ya te traigo un poco y no te atrevas a salir de aquí gato tonto.-

Marinette se levantó a traer el queso para su visitante, aún desconfiaba del minino así que por si algo, puso una silla en la puerta para trancarla. Adrien se percató de que Marinette puso algo en la puerta.

-¿!Es enserio My Princess!? No era necesariooo- grito Adrien

-Lo hago por tu bien gatito, y por el mío de paso- Marinette se alejó de ahí hacia su cocina, tomo el primer queso que encontró, este era algo oloroso y lo puso en un plato, se acordó de que había hecho algunas galletas también las tomo para llevarle algunas a Tikki y a su invitado, cuando regresó, cogió un par de galletas y se las dio a Tikki, puso los platos en el suelo y procedió a quitar la silla de la puerta del baño.

-Muy buen gato, aquí hay queso y galletas, comete eso rápido y sal de ahí TRANSFORMADO, para que pueda terminar de curarte.- Marinette arrastró ambos platos hacia la puerta, Adrien sacó la mano para tomar uno por uno lo que había traído Marinette, mostró su mano sin su traje.

-Gracias Marinette-.

Plagg atacó al queso rápidamente y casi se lo comió de un solo bocado –Delicioso queso, Adrien no me molestaría que te quedaras con ella, es un ángel que trae queso-

-¡Callate Plagg!- Gritó susurrando, -¿Ya estás listo? Quiero terminar con esto de la curación, me arde la herida, Plagg, transformación- Después de volver a transformarse, toco la puerta desde dentro del baño

-My Princess ya déjame salir- Marinette se paró y le dejó abrir la puerta, Chat Noir tenía de nuevo la parte de su torso desnuda, la chica quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba teniendo una buena vista del gato, Chat Noir empezó a caminar hacia ella, y la ojiazul empezó a retroceder, llegaron a una pared y el rubio acorraló a Marinette, ella se acordó del algodón con agua oxigenada y lo puso rápidamente en el cuello del gato.

-Auuuuuuuuch!- Gritó el gato

-Más vale que te alejes y terminemos con eso rápido, siéntate gato idiota-

-está bien- bufó un poco enfadado y adolorido.

Después de un rato Marinette terminó la curación, y le puso una gasa en el cuello.

-Solo espero que no me quede una cicatriz, o papá se enojara- susurró

-¿Quee? ¿Dijiste algo Chat?- pregunto marinette mientras guardaba el botiquín

-N-no nada, más vale que me retire My princess, o lo prefieres puedo irme a tu cama...- Decía coqueto el gato mientras se recostaba en la cama de la ojiazul. Marinette muy tranquilamente se dirigió al balcón donde tenía su pequeño jardín, busco un objeto en especial y se devolvió ocultándolo en su espalda.

-Tienes 3 segundos para salir de aquí Chat Noir- Dijo Marinette seriamente –Tres-

-My Princess, ven a la camita- dijo coquetamente sin tomar en cuenta la cuenta regresiva de Marinette

-Dos- Dijo la peliazul mientras sostenía su arma secreta detrás de su espalda.

-Sé que lo deseas, My Princess- Siguió el Gato

-Uno- Sentenció Marinette.

-¡FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN!- Grito Marinette mientras rociaba a Chat con agua de un atomizador. El rubio como todo un gato maulló muy fuerte corriendo hacia la ventana mientras aún era bañado con agua. Marinette le dolía el estómago de ver cómo reaccionó el minino.

\- ¡Me la pagaras My Princess! - Gritaba Chat Noir desde el techo de otra casa, con la cara mojada y una sonrisa. Y después de eso hizo una reverencia y se fue saltando.

Viéndolo partir Marinette respondió a su reverencia y entró a su habitación.

-¿Tikki? ¿Estás allí? Ya se fue el Gato tonto-. Llamó a su Kwami Mientras levantaba el plato con las pocas galletas que había dejado Chat Noir

-Marinette, pensé que nunca se iría, ¿en serio usaste el atomizador?- Decía Tikki mientras volaba rápidamente hacia la bandeja de Galletas que sostenía su portadora.

-Jajajajajaja debiste ver su cara cuando lo rocié con el atomizador jajajajaja fue muy gracioso- Reía Marinette mientras se secaba una lágrima de los ojos.

-Veo que te llevas mejor con Chat Noir-

-Noo, como crees solo es un gato tonto, mujeriego, presumido con una sonrisa encantadora... Espera ¿que acabo de decir? ¡No no no no NO! ¡El que tiene una sonrisa encantadora es Adrien! que me pasa- Marinette gritaba totalmente como una lunática mientras estampaba su cabeza contra la pared

-WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

-Jijiji A alguien le gusta un gato- Cantarruteaba Tikki revoloteando por toda la habitación.

-¡Tikki, no es cierto! Sabes que... ¡me voy a dormir!- la ojiazul aun con la cara roja se acostó a dormir, esperando a que sus sentimientos y su cabeza se calmaran, cosa que no sucedió.

Marinette no durmió aquella noche.


	7. Sorpresas

_~Curando nuestras almas~_

* * *

Mientras tanto cierto héroe estaba saltando de techo en techo para llegar a su hogar, en ningún momento del camino dejo de pensar en cierta azabache que había curado sus heridas, aunque confundido, se sentía aliviado de que alguien se preocupara de esa manera por el. Llegando a su casa sorteo fácilmente las cámaras instaladas y entró a su habitación por la ventana que siempre dejaba abierta, se destranformó y se alistó rápidamente para ir a dormir, caminaba por su habitación de lado a lado recordando las palabras de la ojiazul, y recordando al mismo tiempo la cara de su compañera de batalla de la que estaba muy enamorado, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y su herida aun le ardía, quería ver a Ladybug pero también a Marinette, cierto kwami lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Te enamoraste de dos chicas a la vez picarón-

-No es cierto! Yo amo a Ladybug... Pero Marinette también es muy linda y tierna... Rayos-

-Vez, por eso prefiero el que...- Derrepente Adrien empezó a tambalearse Y cayó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo en especial en su cuello, sin querer se quitó la gasa que le había puesto Marinette, Plagg que lo miro preocupado se dio cuenta que la herida estaba brillando de un fuerte color rojo,

-¡Chico! ¡Tu herida! ¡Está brillando!- gritó Plagg intentando darle pequeños golpes a su portador para evitar que quedara inconsciente.

-Pero que demo...- Adrien no aguantó más y se dejó llevar por el sueño que sentía en ese momento.

Al día siguiente Marinette tenía un par de ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba cansada, confundida y en definitiva de muy mal humor, ya arreglada para ir a la escuela bajo las escaleras pesadamente, y se sentó A desayunar, estaba sola sus

padres atendían un pedido fuera de la ciudad, lo cual era un tanto bueno, no quería preocupar a sus padres, era temprano así que tomó su desayuno con tranquilidad, Tikki iba bajando de la habitación la ojiazul.

-Marinette, estas bien? No me digas que no pudiste dormir.-

-Si Tikki no pegue el ojo en toda la noche...-

-Mmm veo que es por culpa de cierto gatito-

Marinette estaba cansada así que no siguió hablando de aquello y simplemente le hizo un gesto a su kwami para que se metiera en el bolso que siempre cargaba con ella, su compañera obedeció, y salieron de la casa.

Al llegar a la escuela que estaba casi sola se dirigió a su salón y se sentó en su pupitre, le mandó un mensaje a Alya para avisarle que ya está en el salón, ya que normalmente la espera afuera.

(Whatsapp)

-Hola Alya ya estoy dentro del salón

\- Hay Dios miooo es una señal del apocalipsis (o)

\- Alyaa tan sólo no dormí

\- y por qué? O por quien? 7u7

\- por nadie! Nos vemos aquí!

Marinette guardo su celular y puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio no quiso pensar en nadie y durmió por algunos minutos...

-¡MARINETTE!- Grito Alya despertando de un susto a la ojiazul.

-Alya! Me vas a matar del susto!- Marinette con una mano en el pecho.

-Malas noticias querida- siguió hablando la morena, ignorando el enojo que tenía su amiga -Adrien no viene a la escuela-

-que? Por qué? Qué le pasó?- preguntaba muy preocupada la ojiazul.

-lo único que sé es que al parecer se desmayó por agotamiento-

Marinette quería decir algo más pero en ese momento la profesora entró, las clases se le hicieron muy largas, Marinette pensaba ir a visitar a Adrien como Ladybug para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y mientras recogía sus cosas para salir corriendo, su profesora la llamó.

-Marinette, como ya sabrás Adrien se quedó en casa el día de hoy, y tu como presidente de la clase, le pido que le lleves los apuntes y tareas del día de hoy ¿puedo contar con usted?-

Era una oportunidad excelente podría ir a ver a Adrien y ver cómo estaba y de paso acercarse un poco más al chico de sus sueños.

-Si señora, puede contar conmigo- dijo muy alegre la azabache.

Cierto chico rubio se empieza a despertar, se encontraba en su cama, al parecer había dormido hasta la tarde.

-¿Plagg? ¿que rayos me paso?-

-Chico, eso fue extraño de repente te desmayaste y esa herida que te hizo la loca de las tijeras empezó a brillar de color rojo, cuando caíste al suelo y el brillo desapareció tu herida ya no estaba ahi. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Pues si... ¿cómo así que la herida ya no está?-

Adrien rápidamente se levanto al baño a ver si era cierto lo de la herida, y para su sorpresa y alivio así era, no tenía absolutamente nada.

-Juraba que me quedaría una cicatriz, menos mal, me salvé de un regaño de mi padre... ¿eh? y esto que es?-

Adrien se miró la mano derecha, totalmente asombrado y volvió a llamar a su kwami

-!Plagg, mira lo que tengo en mi manos!- decía el rubio exaltado, mientras le mostraba la mano al pequeño gato

-Chico yo no veo nada- Decía un poco asustado de que su portador se haya vuelto loco.

-En estos momentos tengo una especie de cuerda roja atada a mi meñique y no se de donde salio-

Plagg soltó el queso que tenía en su pequeña mano, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, el chico no sabia el porqué de la reacción del kwami.

-¿Plagg, que pasa, que es esto?... espera un momento esto no será...-

-Si chico, se podría decir que tienes un nuevo "poder" puedes ver los akai ito, los hilos del destino, como lo hace la loca de las tijeras.-


	8. No Conectados

_~El hilo del destino se puede enredar pero siempre encontrará su camino al amor~_

* * *

Marinette había llegado a la mansión Agreste, estaba completamente nerviosa, había estado parada frente al portón gigante de este teniendo miedo de tocar el timbre.

-!Tikki estoy nerviosa! que tal que no le agrade mis notas, o que me caiga y le derrame la sopa encima y ya no me quiera ver ¡nunca!- Marinette estaba aterrada y hablaba muy rápido, Tikki le pellizco un poco las mejillas sacando a la peliazul por un segundo de sus nervios.

-Marinette! Estarás bien, es increíble que la superheroína de París esté nerviosa por ir a casa de un chico, te han pasado cosas peores, y las has enfrentado con valentía! ¡Ten confianza y vamos adentro!-

Tikki apenas terminó su discurso voló hasta el timbre de la mansión y lo presiono, Marinette no alcanzó a decir nada cuando una cámara salió de la pared apuntandole

-Buenos Días que se le ofrece- decía una voz casi mecánica que salía de una bocina

-Bu-buenos días, So-soy presidente de la clase de A-adrien y vengo de parte del colegio a entregarle sus tareas, y anotaciones de la c-clase de hoy-

Se hizo un silencio eterno para la azabache, que se acabó milagrosamente al ver que las rejas de la mansión se abrían ante ella, Marinette paso hacia la mansión completamente rígida, parecía un robot, Tikki tuvo que recordarle que debía respirar.

Marinette estaba impresionada por lo grande que era la casa, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, soledad, y encierro era lo que sentía en ese momento, una voz igual de fría que la casa la sacó de sus pensamientos, vio a una adulta alta, delgada con cabellos casi negros y algunos visos rojos en su cabello perfectamente arreglado en un moño alto y ojos azules como el hielo.

-Señorita Dupein, sígame por favor-. Marinette asintió, y siguió a la Secretaria, aquel ambiente era completamente diferente al de su casa, era cálido y llena de... amor. Después de un rato llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, Marinette empezó a estar nerviosa, de nuevo.

-Señorita Dupein le solicito que por favor sea breve con su visita, el joven Agreste necesita descanso al menos por el día de hoy.-

-Si señora muchas gracias- sonrió amablemente la azabache, y la Secretaría simplemente se retiró del lugar, Marinette tardó un momento en tocar a la puerta.

-!Plagg escóndete!- Le ordenó al kwami en un susurro. -Siga-

Marinette entró tímidamente, con la mirada gacha y sus mejillas encendidas.

-H-hola Marinette, que sorpresa t-tenerte aquí- Adrien tartamudeaba un poco al recordar las palabras de la ojiazul le había dicho a su alter ego.

-H-hola, Supe que estabas enfermo, ¿estas bien?- Dijo esto con una cara preocupada y sonrojada

Adrien quedó pasmado, Marinette es muy linda ¿como no se había dado cuenta de aquello?

-E-estoy bien m-muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, Marinette.-

Adrien miró fijamente a Marinette, ambos quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, se sentía extrañamente familiar, como si ya se conocieran, y hubieran compartido muchas cosas, pasaron algunos segundos más hasta que la azabache no pudo con la vergüenza, los nervios, y la confusión sacándolos de ese momento. Marinette pensó en Chat mientras miraba a Adrien y el chico se olvidó de Ladybug en esos momentos. La azabache saco cuadernos y hojas de su mochila y se los extendió al rubio.

Y Adrien pudo verlo, parecía fuerte y era brillante, era el hilo rojo de Marinette. Aquello no era un sueño de verdad podía ver el hilo que conectaba el destino de una persona con otra, instintivamente siguió el curso de aquel hilo, en el fondo Adrien quería que el hilo de la azabache se conectara al suyo, pero al parecer no era así el hilo de Adrien giraba hacia un lado y el de Marinette hacia el otro lado, separados.

Adrien recibió los cuadernos con una sonrisa amigable, pero sus ojos mostraron algo de tristeza, Marinette percibió esto en el rubio y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo.

-Todo estará bien, sea lo que sea que sientas, todo se arreglara, si necesitas hablar de algo, yo te escuchare y estaré ahí para ti, porque yo te...-

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó de lejos, los chicos ya sabían exactamente de qué se trataba, Red Scissors.

-Lo-lo siento pero es hora de que me valla.-

-Pero espera, es peligroso que salgas.- Adrien sabia que tenia que salir de ahí para acabar de una vez por todas con el Akuma, aún tiene dos mariposas.

-Tranquilo estaré bien, me iré por donde no hayan problemas- En su pensamiento Marinette se derretía al ver que Adrien se preocupaba por ella.

-Ok, ten cuidado.- Chat Noir iría a visitarla más tarde para saber que estaría bien.

Marinette salió corriendo de la mansión Agreste, entró a un callejón y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie se transformó, a enfrentar a la Akuma.


	9. Destrozado

_~Nada es lo que parece~_

* * *

Adrien salio de su habitación por la ventana, y se dirigió a donde estaba el Akuma, ella aun seguía cortando los hilos de las personas, saltaba de un lado a otro cortando destinos. los Akuma que tenia aun estaban intentando llegar a su alma para corromperla por completo, recordaba sus objetivos: Acabar con lo que se supone el destino iba a unir si ella no podría tener el amor deseado nadie debería tenerlo y además debía por obligación obtener los Miraculous de aquel insecto y del gato arrabalero para aquella persona que le dio tal poder de destruir todo a su paso.

Chat Noir ya se encontraba frente a frente a la villana ella quería seguir cortando los hilos, pero Chat Noir teniendo casi el mismo poder de ella, lograba ver hacia dónde se dirigía y detener sus ataques antes de que hicieran más daño.

-¡¿Tu puedes verlos verdad?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- Red Scissors estaba impactada, como era posible que el héroe viera los hilos

-Excelente pregunta, pensaba que tu tenias la respuesta a eso pero ni modos- Chat extendió su bastón y logró encajarlo en el estómago de la Akumatizada lanzándola lejos de ahí.

-¡Home Run! Exclamó Ladybug llegando al lado del Gato -Buen tiro, esa no es la técnica correcta, pero si que la mandaste lejos-

-Gracias My Lady- Chat noir quería ver la mano de la ojiazul, pero no le dio tiempo ya que Red Scissors se estaba levantando muy enojada

-!Maldito Gato! me las pagaras! -Grito acercándose de un salto, sus tijeras golpearon duramente con el bastón de Chat Noir, Ladybug conectaba varios golpes a su adversaria en el pecho y el estómago, cuando Red Scissors se recuperaba y lanzaba sus tijeras en contra de la azabache, Chat noir la protegía, no tenían que decir nada, cada uno sabía de antemano las acciones del otro, uno era su escudo y la otra la espada, ambos eran el equipo perfecto.

Red Scissors estaba en problemas y para acabar de rematar el gato tenía una ventaja de que podía ver lo mismo que ella, pero esto también podría ser una debilidad, Ladybug y chat Noir estaban concentrados en acabar con aquella locura.

-Así que no es ella...- le susurro Red Scissors cuando Chat se acercó para darle un golpe parandolo en seco y rompiendo su concentración haciendo que la villana golpeara fuertemente a Ladybug mandandola a algunos metros de ahí.

-!Callate! el gato desesperadamente mandó un puñetazo a la chica, pero ésta tranquilamente ladeo su cabeza y tomó su brazo mandándolo hacia su espalda, y con la otra mano sostuvo fuertemente la barbilla del rubio forzando su mirada hacia la Azabache caída inconsciente.

-Es inevitable el saber hacia dónde se dirige su hilo, yo ya lo he visto, pobre gato, amas a la chica y aunque la enamores en el futuro simplemente se separaran.-

Chat no quería ver, pero aun así lo hizo, lo que vio lo desespero y lo entristeció más de lo que él creía, vio el hilo del destino de Ladybug como se perdía lejos de él y el del Rubio lejos de ella totalmente al lado contrario del otro.

-!AAAAAAAAAH!- Aquel grito del chico fue desgarrador, Ladybug estaba despertando y observo preocupada al gato.

-C-chat...- Dijo en un susurro intentando levantarse.

El rubio cambió su tristeza por ira pura, sus ojos cambiaron de color siendo ahora rojo, y su pupila era un hilillo de color negro, su cabello creció un poco alborotandolo más dándole un aspecto más salvaje, se soltó fácilmente del agarre de la villana y la hizo caer, quiso golpearla, pero tenía que controlarse, era una chica al fin y al cabo, la tomo muy fuerte del brazo, donde tenía su anillo, quería partirle el brazo, ella era en parte culpable de lo que había visto y de lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, pero quería salvar a las personas de jamás encontrar a su amor verdadero, le quitó el anillo de su dedo, tenía mucha fuerza en esos momentos, soltó a la chica, y se dirigió a donde estaba Ladybug.

-Ladybug- Dijo secamente -¿Puedes purificarla?-

-S-si- La azabache quiso decir algo más pero Chat Noir rompió el anillo.

-Yo te libero del mal- Dijo Ladybug atrapando y purificando a la mariposa.

-¿Chat, estas bien?- intentó acercarse, pero el gato la tomó de su cadera al ver que estaba cayendo, y la cargó como una princesa, la ojiazul no dijo nada, la mirada del gato era seria y muy triste.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- Reconoció el camino, iban a su casa.

-Ella te va a cuidar- sus palabras aún eran frías, llegaron a la casa de Marinette, la ventana estaba abierta, Chat con cuidado la puso en el sofá que estaba en la alcoba, y sin decir nada más, Chat Noir se dispuso a irse, la vio por última vez, y de reojo vio su mano, nada había cambiado, las direcciones de sus hilos eran distintas.

Y sin nada mas Chat Noir saltó de ahí perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Marinette, estaba confundida no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, estaba confundida, y preocupada una lagrima se asomo por sus ojos, su transformación se terminó, Tikki cayó rendida en sus manos y Marinette estaba golpeada, pero no pensaba en sus heridas, Pensaba en aquel gato Tonto que perdió su sonrisa...

-Chat...-


	10. Fuerza

~Cuando mas me necesites~

La tristeza gobernaba aquella fría noche, Chat Noir saltaba casi sin ganas por los techos de París, algunas veces caía duramente hacia el suelo haciéndose más daño, veía como algunos hilos se cruzaban por su camino, algunos estaban enredados y otros se posaban contra el piso... rotos esto era obra de la Akuma con la que peleó en la tarde, toda la ira que tenía se había esfumado, llegó a su casa, ninguna luz se encontraba encendida, eso significaba una cosa, se encontraría totalmente solo, llegó a su habitación vio que la luna brillaba y sus ventanales proyectaban su sombra esbozando perfectamente una jaula.

Chat se recargo contra la pared, se miraba la mano derecha ahí se encontraba amarrado el hilo de color rojo brillante, su cuerpo temblaba intentando aguantar las lagrimas.

-No seas patético, no demuestres debilidad, fuera de mi vista- esas fueron las palabras de su padre dichas el mismo día en el que su madre desapareció, no pudo más, las primeras gotas cayeron en sus manos, y su transformación se desvaneció, Plagg en silencio simplemente se acurruco al lado de su portador, Adrien gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron y soltó las lagrimas que habían estado encerradas desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Marinette, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, no lograba explicarlo pero sentía la necesidad de buscar a alguien, Tikki había descansado un poco y comido algunas galletas, viendo la cara de su portadora inmediatamente se preparó para ayudarla.

-¡Vamos Tikki! ¡Transformación!- La azabache simplemente salió por su ventana no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, simplemente seguía hacia donde su corazón la mandaba, pronto reconoció a dónde se dirigía, estaba al frente de la mansión de los Agreste, estaba nerviosa, ¿de verdad una corazonada la había llevado hasta allí? alcanzó a pensar que no había nadie pero alcanzó a oír un leve grito, sacándola de sus pensamientos, no sabía si lo había escuchado de verdad o si era un producto de su mente, rápidamente se acercó a la casa, alcanzó a ver las cámaras de vigilancia y las sorteó ágilmente, logró ver una ventana abierta y entró por ahí.

Sus cristalizados ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al ver una figura parada frente a el.

-...L-Ladybug... ¿Q-que haces aqui?- Adrien se paró de donde estaba evitando todo contacto visual con la ojiazul, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos y su nariz también, estaba hecho un desastre, no quería que ella lo viera en ese estado.

-Adrien...- Dijo susurrando su nombre y acercándose a él.

-Es bastante tarde, ¿no deberías volver a casa?- Adrien intenta hacer que Ladybug se valla y este empieza a hablar sin parar. - L-Las noches son peligrosas, es mejor que...-

-Adrien... la azabache habló más fuerte interrumpiendo al chico estando aun mas cerca a el.

-Hay bastantes peligros allá afuera, mejor ve...- intenta seguir hablando para aguantar sus lagrimas.

-¡Adrien! ¡Basta!¡No necesitas ocultar nada!- La ojiazul tomo la mano de Adrien, lo acercó, y lo abrazó, el chico abrió sus ojos, pero luego los cerró sintiendo la calidez de la chica, ya era la segunda chica que podía ver a través de el, primero Marinette sabe exactamente qué es lo que pasa en su corazón y ahora llega Ladybug en el momento en el que más lo necesita.

-No hay nada que ocultar, ríe cuando quieras reír y llora cuando quieras hacerlo, !nadie podrá juzgarte por que eres libre de ser quien eres!-

Adrien corresponde al abrazo, puso sus brazos en la espalda de la chica y dejó que sus sentimientos cayeran por sus mejillas, ambos se arrodillaron y luego se sentaron, uno al lado del otro recostados en la pared, no dijeron nada mas, Adrien pronto se tranquilizó y luego se durmió en el hombro de la heroína. Marinette se dio cuenta de que el chico se había dormido, con cuidado y suavidad se movió para llevarlo a su cama, y como era Ladybug pues tenía bastante fuerza, además de que el modelo era bastante liviano, se alcanzó a preguntar si se estaba alimentando bien, ella queriendo ser Diseñadora de modas estaba consciente del peligro de ser modelo...

Ladybug cargo a Adrien hasta su cama, la escena un tanto graciosa estaba siendo observada por cierto Kwami y alcanzó a tomarle una foto con el celular de su portador.

Cuidadosamente para que el chico que amaba no se despertara, lo dejo en su cama tomo las cobijas y lo arropó cariñosamente, se movió un poco y siguió dormido, su rostro dormido era muy tierno, Marinette por dentro se estaba derritiendo, la ojiazul se acercó al rostro de Adrien.

-Siempre estaré contigo, todo estará bien.- Susurró y le dio un leve beso en sus labios.

Marinette escuchó que sus aretes empezaron a sonar, así que sonrojada salió por la misma ventana por la que entró y se fue saltando y columpiándose por los tejados hacia su casa, feliz por haber ayudado aunque sea un poco al chico que ella amaba.

Al llegar a su casa terminó con su transformación, Marinette le dio muchas galletas a Tikki agradeciéndole por ayudarla.

Se acordó del pequeño beso que le dio a Adrien haciendo que se pusiera como un tomate, se sintió feliz porque pudo ayudar aunque sea un poco al chico que le hacia latir desbocadamente su corazón sin importar que haya sido bajo la máscara de Ladybug.

-Marinette, ¿como supiste que Adrien estaba tan triste?- Le preguntó la kwami

-No lo se Tikki, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, y sentía que alguien me llamaba con desesperación, que me necesitaba, es bastante extraño... ¿Tikki tu sabes algo de esto?-

-No Marinette, Lo siento, es mejor ir a dormir, mañana es un nuevo día.-

-Tienes razón Tikki mañana quiero ir temprano a la escuela quiero hablar con Adrien y estar con él cuando más lo necesite ya no me puedo dar el lujo de estar nerviosa por el-

-!Asi se habla Marinette!

Ambas se prepararon para dormir, y al poco rato la azabache ya está soñando con un lindo futuro con Adrien, sin embargo cierta criaturita carmesí no cerró los ojos, La kwami sabía exactamente de qué le estaba hablando su portadora, la conexión que tienen los portadores de los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción es tan fuerte que pueden sentir cuando uno está avanzando hacia la oscuridad... un akuma estuvo apunto de poseer a Adrien, a Chat Noir y sin que la azabache se diera cuenta la purificó la mariposa en el momento en el que abrazó al chico, únicamente con sus sentimientos, en definitiva Marinette una de las más poderosas Ladybug con la que se había encontrado a lo largo de su historia. Tikki miro a Marinette dormir.

-Tu eres más fuerte de lo que crees- Susurró la criatura acurrucándose al lado de Marinette para dormir al lado de su portadora.


	11. Recuerdos

_~Sonrisas entristecidas~_

* * *

Se dice que la inspiración puede llegar en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, y es así para los que utilizan el arte para expresar las palabras que por sí mismos no son capaces de pronunciar, y era Amor lo que más sentía cierto chico de cabellos tan rojos como las rosas, y ojos tan azules como el mar.

-Nathaniel! !Despierta vas a llegar tarde a clases!

la Señorita Bustier sube hasta la habitación de su hermano, y como siempre ve un caos en ese lugar y al pelirrojo dormido en la mesa de dibujo.

-!Nath! Dios mío para que tienes una cama si no la utilizas.-

-Si Marinette me casaré contigo.- balbuceó el pelirrojo acomodándose en el escritorio queriendo soñar un poco más.

-Buenos días Marinette, ¿que te trae por aquí?-

Nathaniel abrió sus ojos de par en par y de un salto se levantó e inmediatamente fue a dar al suelo por un marcador que dejó en el suelo, vio que su hermana le había jugado una linda broma.

-¡Catherine! ¡Me vas a matar de un susto!- le espetó mientras que su mano agarraba su camiseta a la altura de su corazón.

-Lamento interrumpir tu luna de miel, pero tienes que alistarte para ir a la escuela y yo siendo tu profesora no permitiré retardos.-

-Ok, dejame y ordeno un poco esto.-

-No, no, no, tu te vas a bañar y alistar para irnos a la escuela, yo te ayudo con esto.-

-Lo siento y gracias.- Nathaniel se fue a alistar mientras que la profesora, empezó a recoger algunos papeles del suelo, dibujos más que todo de Marinette, suspirando sonoramente continuó recomiendo los dibujos y algunos materiales como marcadores, pinceles y lápices, pronto Nathaniel volvió listo para ir a la escuela con su hermana.

-Deberías hablar con ella, sé que es muy amable.-

-No puedo, aunque quisiera, me pongo muy nervioso, y no me salen las palabras, tartamudeo como un idiota... Además a ella le gusta a otra persona.-

-¿Y que? ¿Que tiene el que no tengas tu?-

-Es inteligente, millonario, modelo...- dijo tristemente "Además de super héroe" pensó,

-No digas tonterías, absolutamente nadie es más o menos que Agreste.-

Catherine tomó los hombros de su hermano y lo sacudió un poco

-Sólo debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, habla con ella y dile lo que sientes.-

-!N-no puedo hacer eso! !Vayámonos ya!- Nathaniel se puso rojo hasta las orejas, y salió prácticamente corriendo de casa hacia la escuela, su hermana vio como salía y rió un poco por lo bajo.

Nathaniel se había enamorado de ella hace algunos meses, se podría decir que demoró un poco en descubrir sus sentimientos, antes, no había tomado en cuenta a la pelinegra que se sentaba delante de él, sabía poco de ella, decían que era muy amable pero además de eso nunca había hablado con ella. Recordó con una sonrisa como su corazón había sido cautivado por la chica que se sentaba delante suyo...

Un día Nathaniel iba tarde a clases así que corría para intentar llegar a clases y chocó duramente contra una persona, haciendo que los papeles que el chico traía volaran por todo el lugar.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba ¿estas bien?- Marinette se había parado primero ofreciendo su mano, intentando ayudar al chico con el que había tropezado.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- Nathaniel tomo su mano, era muy suave y tersa, pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y vio sus ojos del color del cielo, en ese instante sintió que un rayo lo partía en dos, aun tomado de su mano, vio todo su rostro, ojos grandes y abiertos llenos de vida y amabilidad, una nariz pequeña y respingada, mejillas un poco rojizas ya sea por la vergüenza o por la carrera que tuvo que dar para llegar aquel momento, y sus labios rosados y delicados... era simplemente hermosa, se mantuvo unos segundos intentando memorizar cada detalle de su rostro para dibujarlo de nuevo. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y Marinette se dio cuenta de los papeles que le había hecho caer a su compañero de clases, se fijó un poco en esos papeles, eran dibujos y unos muy buenos, no había tenido en cuenta el talento del pelirrojo y eso que han estado en la misma clase desde hace varios años.

-!Wow! ¡Nathaniel! !estos dibujos son geniales! ¡Son muy hermosos!- Marinette estaba un poco emocionada por los dibujos de Nathaniel, y el pobre chico no hizo nada más que sonrojarse, estaba perdido, estaba enamorado.

-¿Nathaniel? ¿por qué estas tan rojo? ¡Hay dios mio, tan fuerte fue el golpe que te di, ¿te llevo a la enfermería!? Marinette estaba entrando en pánico y de paso Nathaniel también

-No, no no no, e-estoy bien, n-no te preocupes- Vio su cara llena de preocupación, y no evitó sonreír un poco, ayudó a levantar los dibujos regados en el suelo, ya levantados volvió a verla a los ojos un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias, y no te preocupes estoy bien.- El timbre sonó y entraron rápidamente a clases, justamente cuando entraron al salón la Señorita Bustier llegó detrás de ellos. Nathaniel se sentó rápidamente en su puesto, sacó su libreta y se puso a dibujar, tenía unas ganas infinitas de hacerlo, pues había encontrado a su musa, La señorita Bustier hermana del pelirrojo vio que no estaba prestando atención a la clase mientras leía los contenidos de su libro de literatura, se acercaba al puesto de su hermano, obviamente para llamarle la atención, vio de reojo lo que dibujaba, sonrió y siguió con la clase.

Era un dibujo de Marinette.

Volviendo a la realidad Nathaniel se encontraba enfrente de la escuela, entró a su salón y ya sentado en su pupitre esperaba a que la chica de cabello azabache llegará, lo único que lo motivaba de ir a clases era ella, pero llegó primero Adrien, este volteó a mirar a Nathaniel, el rubio bajó la mirada y trazó su mirada por el suelo como si hubiera algo allí. Nathaniel como un buen observador que era se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo del otro, su sensibilidad como artista le permitía ver los sentimientos de las personas en base a sus expresiones, y Adrien estaba deprimido, cualquier persona se daría cuenta de ello, pero solo el sabia a que grado estaba devastado, el pelirrojo sabía que a Marinette le gustaba aquel rubio, lo supo el día después de que el llegara a la escuela por primera vez, observando a Marinette.

-¿Adrien, estas bien?- Aun siendo su rival, se preocupó por la cara que traía el chico.

-Si, estoy bien- Adrien sonrió forzosamente y se sentó en su pupitre.

Nathaniel quiso decir algo más, pero todos sus compañeros estaban entrando, así que se dispuso a dibujar, Marinette como siempre llego un poco tarde, miro a Adrien de forma comprensiva, seguramente ella sabe exactamente que le pasaba al rubio, y el chico volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo, siguiendo un camino, como si algo estuviese ahí, un camino, un hilo.

Su mirada se posó en Nathaniel y en su mano.


	12. Valentía y libertad

~Quiero ser quien te haga feliz~

En esa mañana Adrien vio cómo se conectaba un hilo, el de Nathaniel y Marinette, se alegró de que fuera de ese modo sabía que el pelirrojo le gustaba, pero muy adentro sentía un poco de tristeza, ¿porque se sentía de ese modo? ¿sera por que su destino no era estar con la persona que amaba? o era.. ¿por Marinette? Alejando un poco aquellos pensamientos y ya habiendo entrado la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases vio todo a su alrededor, había un buen manojo de hilos enredados por todo el salón, entre ellos el suyo, observó mejor también estaban entre el enredo el de Marinette y Nathaniel, dentro de todo ese embrollo que ya lo estaba mareando también estaba viendo el hilo de Chloe, en el punto medio de ellos 4 había un nudo que no permitía ver quien estaba conectado a quién, no se había determinado en ese nudo antes, "pensé que era solo un hilo", Adrien alcanzo a respirar con alivio solo por un segundo pues Chloe se estaba colgando de su cuello.

-Adrikiiiins vamos a tomar algo solos tu y yo.- Grito en el oído de Adrien, mientras este trataba de zafarse de ella.

-Emm Chloe, lo siento pero hoy no.- Sabia que era su día libre pero en definitiva no lo iba a pasar con ella, ademas tenia que salir a buscar a Red Scissors.

-No seas así amorcito, sé que quieres.- insistió la rubia intentando zamparle un beso en la mejilla.

-De verdad Chloe hoy...-

-¡Ya déjalo en paz rubia oxigenada! - Marinette interrumpió a Adrien, alzando la voz a Chloe.

-¡Qué fue lo que dijiste panaderucha de quinta!- Chloe tenía sus uñas enterradas en Adrien de la ira.

-Au, Chloe ya...-

-¡Basta!- Marinette grito al ver que Chloe estaba lastimando a Adrien y sin pensarlo demasiado tomó de la mano a Adrien y simplemente se fueron de allí.

-Se...se...- Chloe veía espantada como Marinette se alejaba corriendo con Adrien detrás de ella.

-¡Se fugaron! ¡Kyaaa!- Rose grito de la emoción -Es tan romántico-

Chloe quiso salir a perseguirlos pero se topó con la profesora. -¿A donde cree que va Señorita Bourgeois? ¡a sentarse todos! en un segundo todos estaban sentados.

-¡Profesora Marinette Dupain-Chen secuestró a Adrien!- Gritó la rubia intentando hacer quedar mal a Marinette.

-Profesora Adrien no pudo asistir hoy por que tenia una sesión de urgencia y tuvo que salir- Nino mintió para evitar que Chloe o la Profesora salieran detrás de ellos sonrió a Alya con complicidad y ella sin dudarlo haciendo un ademán de estar colgando su celular se paró al lado de Nino y dijo.

-Profesora, me acaba de llamar la mamá de Marinette y me dijo que estaba enferma y que hoy no vendría.- todos en el salón apoyaron a Nino y a Alya diciendo que no habían visto a los chicos esta mañana. Chloe solamente pudo sentarse enojada y Nathaniel vio hacia la puerta también un poco enojado y triste.

Mientras tanto Marinette y Adrien corrían fuera de la escuela. Adrien simplemente no pudo detenerla, estaban haciendo una locura, si su padre se enteraba... no quería pensar en lo que sucedería, pero se sentía muy bien, como cuando se convierte en Chat Noir, Libre, pero mejor, Así que corrió a la par de Marinette mientras aun sostenía su mano. Marinette vio como Adrien también aceleraba su paso hasta quedar a lado de ella, Marinette se sentía valiente como Ladybug y nada podía detenerla, por él haría lo que fue fuera cuando lo necesitaba. Ambos rieron, ambos eran cómplices, ambos eran compañeros.

Estando alejados de la escuela decidieron parar para tomar algo de aire, y se recostaron en el pasto de un parque, estaban jadeando completamente sonrientes, Adrien vio de reojo a Marinette y ella tenía los ojos iguales al color del cielo, igual que los de ella... eran muy hermosos. No pudo evitar completamente voltear su cara hacia ella, Su cabello estaba brillante, sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando de la suave brisa mientras sus mejillas estaban rosadas, esperaba que no solo fueran por estar corriendo... y sus labios...

-¿Y adonde quieres ir?- Marinette habló interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adrien pero no lo lamentó su voz en estos momentos era muy dulce cargada con una valentía que nunca había visto en ella.

-A donde tú quieras, Princesa al fin y al cabo tu me rescataste de la bruja malvada- El rubio respondió con cierto tono coqueto pero sonriendo como nunca, al fin Marinette estaba viendo la sonrisa que siempre quiso ver en él, una sonrisa real, por ese instante él era libre, como cierto gato que veía cada noche.

-jejeje ok ya sé a dónde iremos, pero primero quiero ver tu brazo-

-¿Ehh? ¿porque mi brazo? aaaa ya me acordé- Marinette tomó el brazo de Adrien y subió un poco su camiseta, efectivamente tenia rojo donde Chloe había enterrado sus uñas.

-Lo siento es culpa mía.- La azabache bajo su cabeza, estaba sonrojada y parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. el ojiverde le sonrió tiernamente ella era muy muy linda

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿a donde vamos a ir?-

-Es una sorpresa, no tenemos todo el día así que vamos.- Marinette le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantar del pasto, tomó su mano de nuevo y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y sintió que su cara estaba caliente, vio a Marinette y también tenía su cara completamente roja.

-Bu-bueno e-entonces vamos- Ahora era el turno de Adrien de tartamudear frente a la chica, la azabache rió un poco y se dirigieron hacia una parada de autobuses, Adrien en definitiva había destruido uno de estos hace un buen rato, pero jamás había subido a uno de estos, y debía admitir que estaba un poco nervioso.

Cuando había llegado el autobús Marinette acercó su pase de abordar al la máquina y pasó, Adrien se dispuso a intentar pasar pero él al no tener su pase quedó colgado a la barra, Adrien estaba como un tomate y llamó a Marinette que al parecer estaba hablando sola, al voltear a ver infló sus cachetes para intentar no reírse, apresuradamente volvió a pasar su tarjeta dejando pasar al rubio mientras todos miraban intentando contener su risa.

-Sii lo se, es mi primera vez subiendo en uno de estos.- Dijo totalmente avergonzado.

-pff n-no te p-preocupes, pff, l-lo siento... jajajajaja- Marinette no pudo contener mas la risa, y Adrien la miró mal solo por un segundo ya que se contagió de la hermosa risa de la azabache, a ambos le dolía el estómago y lloraban de tanto reír.

-Lo jajaja siento de verdad- Marinette se intentaba calmar -No era mi intención burlarme de ti, lo siento mucho.-

-No jejeje supongo que no ves todos los días a alguien colgado de la barra de un autobús-

-No, la verdad no, recuerdas cuando se me cerró el paraguas en la cara, creo que esto fue karma-

-Si, jajajaja te veías muy linda...-

-¿ehh?-

Ambos se volvieron tomates al instante.

-NO! NO! DIGO SI, ERAS MUY LINDA! NO! ERES MUY LINDA DIGO... aaarg!- Adrien entró en pánico y empezó a balbucear nunca le había pasado algo similar, y nunca frente a una chica o ¿por una? Marinette no sabía que decir se estaba viendo a un espejo. "¿yo hago todo eso?"

-pff... Jajajajaja.- volvió a reír Marinette, recordando las veces que simplemente su mente dejaba de funcionar.

-¡Hey! ¡te voy a dar razones verdaderas para reírte!- El rubio empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Marinette, ella simplemente intentaba alejarlo cuando se dio cuenta que estaban llegando a su parada,

-¡Adrien! ¡para ya llegamos!- Marinette volvió a tomar de la mano y volvieron a correr fuera del autobús -Muy bien aquí estamos- Dijo muy orgullosa.

-Esto es...- Adrien estaba muy impresionado por lo grande que era el lugar y los juegos mecánicos.

-Siip es un parque de atracciones-

Adrien jamás había venido a este lugar, siempre lo había deseado intentó pedirle a su padre que lo trajera a aquel parque, pero siempre se negaba diciendo que era una pérdida de tiempo, además de que podría lastimar su cara en esas atracciones, quedó en silencio recordando aquellas palabras mientras veía el lugar. Marinette vio que estaba en silencio y malentendió completamente la cara del chico.

-Lo-lo siento, s-si no quieres estar a-aquí podemos volver a la escuela, Lo siento...-

-¿¡Bromeas!?, !siempre había querido venir aquí Marinette!- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme, la pobre Marinette lo único que podía hacer era enamorarse mas de el, el estaba feliz. no le importaba nada más.


	13. Diversión

_~Hermosa determinación~_

* * *

¡Marinette! ¡Vamos! Tomados de la mano y prácticamente corriendo se acercaron a la ventanilla del parque.

-Buenos días, queremos 2 entradas por favor.- Marinette de seguro acabaría con su mesada de todo el mes pero no se arrepentía de nada.

-Espera Marinette, no te preocupes yo pago, es lo justo-

-No no no, de verdad no hay problema-

-Tenemos descuentos para parejas.- Marinette como aun tenia de la mano a Adrien, entrelazo sus dedos y con mucha pena se las mostró a la vendedora. -Aww que tiernos, seguro es su primera cita aquí tienen- Al comentario de la vendedora los chicos no hicieron mas que sonrojarse y reír un poco nerviosos, a ambos les colocaron una manilla de papel rosa con un corazón en el medio.

-B-bueno, si no me dejaste pagar, al menos pude hacer que nos lo dejaran mas barato.- Dijo la azabache mientras miraba a otro lado completamente roja.

-Jejeje s-si, n-no hay ningún problema.- Respondió el rubio también rojo viendo a otro lado mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco nervioso. Iban caminando por el parque con un silencio un poco incómodo.

-Bueno en cual te quieres subir primero- Marinette no aguantando el silencio pregunto primero.

-Que te parece ese- Adrien señalo la montaña rusa, la mas grande del lugar.

-Creo que es demasiado para empezar- Dijo Marinette un poco temerosa de la montaña rusa.

-No lo creo,- Espetó el ojiverde -Aunque entiendo que tengas algo de miedo, mejor decide tú primero.- Adrien dijo aquello sin ningún tipo de maldad, pero Marinette lo tomó de otra manera, dejando que su lado Ladybug tomara aquellas palabras como un reto, que ella obviamente no dejaría pasar.

Sonrió y a Adrien simplemente se le detuvo el corazón, su sonrisa valiente con la combinación perfecta de sus ojos llenos de una divertida determinación, los había visto antes, Ladybug llego a su mente casi de inmediato, se confundió... pero su voz lo sacudió un poco.

-Pues espero que no te arrepientas.- Marinette con paso firme llevó a Adrien a la fila para entrar a la atracción, la fila no era tan lenta, ya que algunas personas cobardes se devolvían, Adrien volvió a ver la estructura, desde ese ángulo se veía el doble de grande, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Marinette, ¿segura que no quieres empezar con otro juego? no hay problema si tienes miedo...- Lo que estaba intentando hacer Adrien estaba haciendo el efecto contrario en su acompañante.

-¿Miedo? ¿yo? ¿enserio?- Marinette se reía por la "ocurrencia" del rubio,

-Si supieras...-Susurró. Para ella, él lo estaba retando, ahora su miraba tenía una llama de pura determinación de subir a esa montaña rusa.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, Nada. Ohh mira está avanzando rápido.- Decía emocionada la ojiazul, queriendo aceptar el "reto" de Adrien.

Adrien ya no sabía por qué estaba latiendo tan rápido su corazón, si era por los nervios de subir a aquella cosa o por Marinette. Intentando resolver esa confusión no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la cabeza de la fila, y habiendo llegado los carros de la última vuelta, Adrien vio que estaba condenado ya no había marcha atrás, estaba casi temblando de miedo, estaba seguro que su lado Chat Noir era lo único que no lo hacia salir corriendo de ese lugar, bueno también estaba Marinette.

Ella subiendo primero al carro le extendió su mano a Adrien, y la volvió a ver tan claro como el agua o como sus ojos celestes, esa era su mirada justo como cuando Chat era mandado a volar y Ladybug le ayudaba a levantarse después de algún golpe hecho por un Akuma, con esa expresión de que todo estaría bien, y que estaba lista para vencer lo que fuera lo que se presentase, con el. en ese momento dejó de tener dudas y le tomo la mano una vez más, ahora estaba seguro de que jamás la soltaría. Antes de que Marinette halara de él para que se sentara en el carro, vio que su hilo resplandecía, por un segundo. Se olvido del hecho de su nuevo y esperaba que temporal poder, cuando sintió que las barras de seguridad descendían hacia su pecho y estómago, sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire, pero se recuperó de inmediato. En ese momento el carro empezó a moverse. Marinette volteo a ver a Adrien.

-¿¡Adrien?! ¿¡estas bien!? !ADRIEN!- El pobre rubio estaba completamente ido, estaban subiendo la pendiente algo inclinada.

-E-estoy bien, No es tan !intensoooooooo!- El carro estaba bajando a toda velocidad, Adrien por el vértigo no pudo siquiera gritar, mientras que Marinette alzaba los brazos y gritaba todo lo que podía.

Finalmente el recorrido finalizó, Marinette vio que el rubio estaba en silencioy con la cara un poco verde por el paseo, una vez mas el pesimismo asaltó a la pobre chica

-¿Adrien estas bien?, mira lo siento, ¿deberíamos volver?-

-¡Eso... Fue... INCREIBLE! ¡¿Nos podemos subir de nuevo?!-

-jajaja Claro que si pero vamos a subir en los demás y volveremos después.-

Marinette y Adrien fueron casi por todos los juegos mecánicos del lugar, entre risas y algunos sustos por parte de la casa del terror, Marinette aprovecho un poco aquellos sustos para aferrarse un poco mas al chico que le gusta, solo un poco, sin embargo agradecía su impulso de la mañana, ya no tartamudeaba ni se sentía tan nerviosa como antes, se dio cuenta que era un chico normal, ya no lo sentía encima de un pedestal, inalcanzable. Siguieron paseando por todo el lugar hasta que llego la tarde, tomaron helado y alguna que otra chuchería, también pasaron a la sala de vídeo juegos, siendo Marinette la campeona del lugar, al salir ya era de tarde, el sol se ocultaba mostrando una corona naranja algunas pocas estrellas.

-Solo nos falta la rueda de la fortuna- Sonrió Adrien al ver la enorme estructura.

-Es cierto, entonces que esperamos-

Estuvieron en silencio, no era incomodo, después de todo la habían pasado muy bien con la compañía del otro, observaban la vista ante sus ojos, las luces de la ciudad estaban siendo encendidas poco a poco, Marinette le encantaba la vista, se acerco aun mas a la barandilla de seguridad para apreciarla mejor, sacaba la cabeza, no le importaba ya que de todas maneras ella era la heroína que saltaba por encima de la Torre Eiffel si quería. El impulso de idiotez que había tenido esta mañana terminó siendo el mejor día de su corta vida, se sentía bien al pensar que había logrado por fin hacer que el se sintiera libre almenos por un día, sabia que tenia que volver a la rutina pronto pero le dejaría un buen recuerdo de lo que había experimentado durante todo ese día, teniendo un poco de esperanza de que también pensara en ella, de repente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el gato tonto, ¿como estará el?, no lo ve desde la ultima vez que pelearon con Red Scissors, sintió que se le apretujaba el corazón, su mirada era diferente... era triste... desgarradora apenas estuviera sola se transformaría para buscar a Chat Noir.

Adrien por su parte la siguió también sacando la cabeza si algo pasaba no le importaría convertirse en cierto gato coqueto para salvar a la ojiazul, sabia que podría confiar en ella para guardar su secreto, vio de nuevo hacia el suelo, su vista era un poco diferente, pues veía corrientes rojas por todos los lugares de parís, moviéndose, como si de verdad fueran ríos, pues el destino eso era, corrientes que unían a todas las personas del mundo de una manera u otra, recordó que su hilo carmesí no se conectaba a la chica por la que suspiraba y para terminar de acabar las cosas le estaba cogiendo un cariño especial a Marinette, ella es hermosa, tierna y amable sin mencionar todas esas cualidades que hoy descubrió en ella, ambas chicas estaban volteando su mundo de cabeza, sin saber que son una sola.

-Marinette- La llamo el ojiverde haciendo que la azabache se saliera de sus pensamientos

-s-si dime-

-Gracias- Adrien dijo esto con una sonrisa -Nunca me había divertido tanto, la verdad pensaba que yo no te agradaba-

-¡Eso no es así! es j-justo lo contrario- Marinette sabia que llegaría el día en el que se confesaría tarde o temprano, y justamente ese parecía ser el momento.

-¿Enserio? eso es genial, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, imaginaba que aun seguías sin confiar en mi después de lo del chicle, después de eso empezaste a estar nerviosa y a esconderte de mi.- La miro fijamente, esperando alguna explicación de lo que había pasado con ella. -Con los demás eres gentil y amable pero yo...- Inconcientemente se estaba acercando mas y mas hacia Marinette cortando casa vez mas su espacio, ¿hacia donde se dirigía? no lo sabia pero quería estar cerca de ella y de sus Labios.

-Yo... Adrien... tu... tu... Me...- Balbuceaba Marinette mientras también se acercaba a Adrien, ella desesperadamente intentaba de una vez y por todas cortar ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía poner en palabras lo que ella sentía.

-Tu me gus...-

Sintieron un temblor bastante fuerte y mucha gente gritaba y corría totalmente en pánico.

Red Scissors había regresado por la última batalla.


	14. El mejor día

_~Caos en el corazón~_

* * *

-¡Ve a un lugar seguro! ¡yo iré por ayuda!-

-¡Ve a un lugar seguro! ¡yo iré por ayuda!- Gritaron al unísono

-¡No te dejare que vayas sola!-

-¡No te dejare que vayas solo!-

Volvieron a gritar haciendo que sus voces fueran una sola, estaban viéndose a los ojos con preocupación y urgencia, Adrien no quería que Marinette se expusiera al peligro de un Akuma, sabía lo valiente que podía llegar a ser, hasta podría llegar a rivalizar con Ladybug, y Marinette no quería dejar solo a Adrien no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara, pero no podía exponerse a que su identidad fuera descubierta, tenía que protegerlo.

Un segundo estruendo los hizo reaccionar, Red Scissors estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡Aww que tiernos tórtolos! ¡FRACASADOS! !SUS HILOS NO ESTÁN CONECTADOS USTEDES SON PATÉTICOS JAJAJAJAJA- Red Scissors reía como una maniática, mientras hacia cortes a las estructuras cercanas, amenazando con que todo se viniera abajo. Marinette quedó en silencio, sabia cual era el poder de la Akumatizada, ¿de verdad su hilo no estaba conectado con la persona que esperaba? Al parecer así era, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules.

-¡LOCA ESTÚPIDA!- Adrien sin pensarlo dos veces cogió, un fierro que estaba botado en el suelo y arremetió contra la villana, sin estar el transformado.

-!ADRIEN!-

La diferencia de fuerza era absurda, sin el traje y los poderes apenas si lograba frenar un poco las tijeras que amenazaba con golpearlo, agradecía un poco que su padre lo haya metido a esgrima, podía evadir las estocadas que le mandaba la pelirroja, su suerte se terminó y la akumatizada le encestó un buen golpe al rubio haciendo que este volara lejos.

Marinette reaccionó.

Y corriendo detrás de un muro gritó

-TIKKI! TRANSFORMACIÓN!-

La kwami rápidamente entró a los aretes, y con un brillo se convirtió en la heroína de París, se disponía a correr para alcanzar al chico que había sido lanzado por los aires, pero vio que Red Scissors estaba cortando los cimientos de la rueda de la fortuna en la que hasta hace unos minutos estaba con Adrien. El rubio ya había desaparecido de su vista, tenía que decidirse, ir por el chico que amaba o salvar a las personas que estaban atrapadas en la atracción a punto de caer.

-MALDICIOON!- Gritó desesperada corriendo hacia la villana.

Adrien mientras era lanzado por los aires alcanzó a ver que Laybug estaba frente a Red Scissors, y también vio que su mirada preocupada se estaba dirigiendo hacia Adrien, rogó para que no fuera por el y ayudará a las personas que estaban atrapadas en la estructura que estaba por venirse abajo, dejo de verla ya que estaba cayendo detrás de los límites del parque los cuales estaban cubiertos por vallas publicitarias, antes de tocar el suelo gritó por su transformación, giró su cuerpo aterrizando en cuatro patas, sintiendo un poco de dolor justo en donde la Akuma le había golpeado.

-Seguro me va doler mañana- El gato se quejó a la nada mientras iba corriendo a ayudar a Ladybug, pensó en Marinette y esperaba que ella hubiera huido a esconderse mientras él estaba volando, la costumbre de la Akuma de mandar a la gente por los aires ya lo estaba hartando.

cuando llegó vio que Ladybug le estaba dando un buen golpe a Red Scissors, aventándola a un montón de escombros, y como seguramente había planeado, los mismos estaban haciendo una prisión improvisada, que no duraría mucho.

Ladybug tomó su yo-yo y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo rebotó por toda la rueda de la fortuna, la cuerda de éste siendo infinita siguió su camino por toda la estructura, terminando de nuevo en las manos de la superheroína, usando toda su fuerza jaló de la cuerda, haciendo que la estructura se estabilizara un poco, al mismo tiempo la rueda empezaba a girar por acción de la cuerda del yo-yo las personas atrapadas cuando llegaban hacia el suelo rápidamente salían de las canastas. Red Scissors se estaba liberando y cuando lo logró vio que la azabache tenía las manos ocupadas, era una oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de la insecto que la estaba molestando.

La oportunidad se esfumó al momento en el que el Akuma sintió una barra de metal en su estómago.

-¡No dejaré que la toques!- Chat Noir estaba gruñendo estaba de nuevo en un estado salvaje sus colmillos eran muy visibles, sus ojos eran amenazantes y sus garras más afiladas.

-Chat...- Dijo en ,voz muy baja preocupada al oír el gruñido de su compañero.

-Estoy bien- sus sentidos se agudizaron y pudo escuchar perfectamente el susurro que dio, también escuchó como Red Scissors se levantaba.

-¿Podrás con ella mientras termino con esto, Gatito?-

-Claro, My Lady- Contestó el gato mientras miraba como la Akuma corría hacia ellos, Chat con su bastón volvió a parar las tijeras que se dirigían a Ladybug.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡NO LA TOQUES!- Gritó mientras apartaba a Red Scissors fuera del alcance de Ladybug, siguió encestando golpes mientras que la otra los bloqueaba con algo de dificultad, así siguieron por un buen tiempo, los sonidos metálicos del choque de las armas hacían eco en el lugar, Chat Noir lanzaba zarpazos a su contrincante, haciendo heridas poco profundas, dejándolas sangrar, mientras que la Akuma con sus tijeras le daba uno que otro golpe, en definitiva Chat era más veloz. Volvieron a cruzar golpes con sus armas, dejándolos en el lugar estaban frente a frente.

-¿Como pudiste ver los hilos?-

-Soy tan genial que tengo tus poderes.-

-Imposible, gato mugroso, miserable, que nunca podrá estar con su insecto- La akuma ocultaba veneno en sus palabras esperando que el héroe bajara su guardia y así encestarle un buen golpe que le borrara la sonrisa del rostro, no fue así, a cambio le dio la sonrisa más grande que podía.

-No me importa, en este momento sé a quien quiero, la otra chica ya vendrá después.-

-O chico, nunca se sabe.- Dijo tranquilamente Red Scissors

A Chat Noir se le bajaron todos los colores, recordando el nudo que vio esta mañana, habían 4 hilos, el de Chloe, Marinette y... Nathaniel. Red Scissors aprovechó el despiste del rubio para lanzarle un buen golpe. Chat cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, que como un Déjà vu nunca sucedió.

-No sabia que tirabas para el otro lado Gatito cursi.- Ladybug hacia su chiste mientras agarraba con su yo-yo las tijeras de la Akuma.

-No es gracioso My Lady, usted sabe que soy todo un macho pecho peludo.- Ladybug giro sus ojos.

-Eso lo dice el que fue salvado por una chica- Terminó de decir la Akuma.

-Sigue sin ser gracioso- Chat estiró su bastón golpeando a su contrincante en el estomago, haciendo que se arqueara en busca de aire, mientras que Ladybug golpea su mano para tomar de una vez por todas las tijeras y liberar al akuma, Chat empujo lejos a la Akuma y también tomó las tijeras.

-¡Juntos!- Cada uno tomó un ojo de la tijera y la estrellaron contra el suelo, haciendo que se partiera por la mitad cada uno tiro una parte de las tijeras.

La mariposa nunca salió de las tijeras, Red Scissors estaba prácticamente intacta, sus ojos que antes eran violetas, ahora eran completamente rojos, sed de sangre emanaban de ellos, una mascara violeta se presentaba en la cara, una voz doble salió de ella.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir, la chica está bajo mi total control ahora ya he corrompido su alma supongo que saben que es lo que pasará ahora, pero les daré una última oportunidad, denme sus miraculous y podré salvar su vida o si no...-

Cada pieza rota de las tijeras se estaban acercando hacia Red Scissors, y se estaba reparando, una última pieza se dirigía con velocidad hacia ella traspasó la piel cerca de su cuello, y aun con la sangre de su portadora se incorporó en el arma, terminando así la amenaza, un torbellino violeta y rojo la hizo desaparecer, todo quedó en silencio.

-Lucky Charm-Ladybug susurro su ataque especial, de su yo-yo salió una fotografía, de una pareja, estaban abrazados el uno al otro y con sus manos formaban un corazón, la chica tenía una sonrisa enorme, piel blanca pero sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cabello era negro azulado, amarrados en dos coletas que le llegaban a media espalda, y el chico completamente rojo su boca hacia un gesto serio pero sus ojos azules eran tiernos y su cabello rubio, Ladybug vio por todos lados y su bug-visión también se activó mostrándole los puntos a donde debía dirigir su yo-yo, para acercarse a ella, tenia tu plan completamente listo, pero ya no lo podía usar, por primera vez había perdido una batalla, por su culpa. Levantó la fotografía por encima de su cabeza.

-Miraculous Ladybug- El papel brillo en su mano, miles de mariquitas se dispersaron dejándolo todo como estaba, la rueda de la fortuna volvió a su estado original, todo estaba como era antes.

-My Lady...-

-Chat, vete déjame sola, necesito encontrar a alguien.- Chat Noir sabía que lo buscaría a el, sintió la gran necesidad de revelarle su identidad, pero antes de que dijera algo más, se había ido, se escondió de nuevo para volver a ser Adrien.

-Esto es malo, muy, muy malo Adrien- Plagg tenía una mirada de terror y desconcierto. -No quiero que Tikki mate otra vez, no no quiero- Lágrimas empezaban a salir del gatito, Adrien lo tomó suavemente y le hizo algunas caricias, intentando reconfortarlo.

-Plagg, no te preocupes, encontraremos una solución.- Adrien vio a Marinette corriendo, tal vez buscándolo, rápidamente metió a Plagg dentro de su camiseta, y corrió detrás de ella

-¡Marinette espera!- La ojiazul volteo a mirar y suspiro algo aliviada, vió que estaba bien, con algunos rasguños pero bien.

-¡Adrien!- Corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó, Adrien se quedó quieto por un segundo sorprendido por la acción de la chica, después sintió una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, correspondió el abrazo, rodeando a Marinette por completo dejando sus manos en su espalda, sintió su olor a vainilla, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, podría quedarse todo un día allí con ella, sus sentimientos empezaron a volverse un ovillo, sabía que tal vez ella no fuera la persona destinada para el y pero Marinette estaba despertando en el sentimientos muy fuertes y que además estaban en guerra con los sentimientos hacia Ladybug haciendo que su corazón estuviera patas arriba, su hilo de pensamientos de corto abruptamente cuando sintió un jalón en una de sus orejas.

-¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO! !TO-TO- TONTO!- La azabache tenía su cara completamente roja, se arrepentía enormemente de haber llamado tonto al mejor chico del mundo. -Pudiste haberte herido de gravedad... pudiste haber...- Marinette empezó a botar grandes lagrimas, tan solo imaginando lo peor que hubiera podido sucederle, soltó su oreja, solamente para llevarse las manos a su cara, intentando ocultar al menos un poco su preocupación por el chico que amaba.

-Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, tu.. tu me diste el uno de los mejores días, de mi vida.- Adrien tomaba las manos de Marinette intentando separar las manos de su rostro. -Tenía que protegerte, no importaba como, no quería que te hirieran.-

Adrien finalmente separó las manos de Marinette, sujetándolas dulcemente, su cabeza se llenó de la imagen de la azabache, Sus ojos azules brillaban teniendo las estrellas reflejadas en ellos, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y sus labios rosados... solo tenía una palabra para describirla... hermosa. Se acercó a ella, no estaba pensando, se olvidó completamente de todo: El hilo del destino, Red Scissors... y... a Ladybug.

Estando completamente solos...

La besó.


	15. No lo merezco

_~Milagros de la noche~_

* * *

Marinette, abrió sus ojos de par en par, eso debía ser un sueño, pero se dejó llevar por ese sueño, demostrándole todos los sentimientos que ocultaba en su corazón desde hace tanto tiempo y sintió que no lo merecía, la azabache rompió el beso empujando con algo de fuerza al rubio, este se sorprendió por el repentino rechazo, pero se sorprendió más, al ver lágrimas bajando por el rostro de Marinette.

-Marinette...-

-No, por favor no... digas nada...- Marinette dio un paso atrás.

-Pero...- Dijo el chico dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Yo... yo...¡no merezco esta felicidad que siento!- La chica salió corriendo sin decir nada más, Adrien intentó perseguirla pero ella era rápida y en una esquina simplemente la perdió, se había esfumado, Marinette se había convertido en Ladybug, sus lágrimas aun salían, y distorsionaba un poco su visión se cayó algunas veces, pero llegó a su casa y entró por su balcón, deshaciendo su transformación y cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

-Tikki, lo siento, lo siento tanto, todo es mi culpa... alguien va a morir por mi culpa- Marinette lo repetía desesperadamente, su kwami, también con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a su portadora.

-Marinette, por favor no llores, no es culpa de nadie.- La criaturita roja se posó en su cabeza, intentando con sus pequeñas manos darle a su portadora un abrazo, Marinette sintió temblar a Tikki, la tomó en sus manos y la acercó a su pecho, sollozaron un momento más, y suspiraron largamente, tenían que tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, tenían que pensar en cómo vencer a la Akuma.

-Tikki, tu me habías dicho que ya había pasado esto antes... se que es muy difícil para ti, pero necesito que me cuentes que pasó...- Marinette aun tenia sus ojos rojos por llorar, pero tenía una mirada determinada, Tikki vio la determinación de su portadora, en definitiva era la Ladybug más fuerte con la que se había encontrado en toda su muy larga vida.

-Esta bien Marinette, pero no te lo contaré, te lo mostraré, será como un sueño, así que es mejor que te prepares para dormir, ya que es una larga historia.-

-Está bien.- En eso, la señora Dupain, grito desde el piso de abajo.

-Marinette! ¿estas en tu cuarto?- Marinette dio un respingo, se olvidó por completo que había entrado por la ventana.

-S-si mamá, llegue hace un rato.- se lamentaba mentirle a su mamá.

-Baja a cenar cariño.-

-Ok, ya bajo- Marinette se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a bajar.

-Marinette, ¿puedes traerme muchas galletas? Las voy a necesitar toda la energía que pueda tener.

-Vale, no demoró.- Marinette se fue de la habitación dejando a Tikki sola, la criatura salió hacia el balcón, observando hacia el cielo, la suave brisa le estaba sentando bien, la sentía refrescante.

-Hola Galleta- Tikki saltó del susto, además de un grito ahogado, inmediatamente identifico de quién era la voz.

-¿¡Plagg!? ¿q-qué haces aquí?- La criaturita roja se puso totalmente nerviosa, y tartamudeo, Tikki ya tenía estas reacciones desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, haciendo que su compatibilidad con cierta Azabache creciera, realmente el guardián de los Miraculous había hecho una excelente elección con Marinette.

-Un hola como estas hubiera sido suficiente, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos de frente y ya me siento rechazado.- El gato negro hizo un ademán de estar ofendido, mientras que Tikki solamente rodaba los ojos.

-Hola como estas - dijo sin emoción.

-Yo bien y ¿tu?-

-¡Plagg! ¡Dónde está tu portador!- Grito en bajo la Kwami roja

-Ya ya pero no te enojes, Adrien está en su casa, totalmente confundido por lo que paso hoy, ¿puedes creer que quería venir como Chat y decirle quien era? Es un idiota enamorado-

-¡No, no puede hacer eso! Al menos hasta que derrotemos este Akuma, Plagg le mostraré a Marinette lo que paso con Louise y Sebástian-

-Sabía que lo harías, por eso he venido aquí, Tikki, no tienes que sentirte culpable - El gato negro miraba fijamente a su compañera, y la tomó de su pequeña mano, un brillo blanco y negro los envolvió, cuando éste se apagó, dos chicos jóvenes aparecieron en el balcón. Tikki tenía en ese momento el cabello Largo y rojo con las puntas en color negro, tiene la misma estatura de Marinette y traía un vestido sencillo rojo con puntos negros, sus ojos seguían siendo de color Azul oscuro pero brotaban de ellos gruesas lágrimas.

-Tikki solo 3 veces te he visto de esta manera... y siempre te ves igual de hermosa.- Su voz en definitiva había cambiado, era un poco más grave, y era al menos una cabeza más alto que la chica, su cabello negro y algo salvaje caía hasta sus hombros, y en su cabeza estaban sus orejas de gato, vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones de igual color, sus felinos ojos verdes observaban a Tikki llorar.

-Nunca he tenido el suficiente poder para ayudarlas cuando llegan a ese estado, lo único que puedo darles es una daga.-

Plagg, tomo de los hombros a Tikki y la zarandeó un poco -No digas eso, ¡siento que esta vez será diferente! confía en tu portadora, además eres más poderosa de lo que eras en ese entonces, Plagg se acercó a ella. -También le mostraré a Adrien lo que pasó.-

-Esta bien, muestraselo.- La pelirroja levantó la vista, y quedó hipnotizada en los ojos verdes del chico felino, igual que su cabello su cara estaba poniéndose roja.

-Anath...- Dijo el chico en una voz ronca y baja, cerca de sus labios.

-Aun recuerdas mi nombre, Thau...-

Sellaron sus palabras en un beso, que ansiaban desde hace mucho tiempo, tierno y fuerte a la vez, demostraba todos los sentimientos que habían estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo, no querían separarse, ni siquiera por aire, estarían dispuestos a morir ahogados uno en el otro.

Las orejas de Plagg de movieron de repente captando a Marinette subiendo por las escaleras, se separaron y a los pocos segundos volvieron a convertirse en Kwamis, quedaron flotando frente a frente por unos segundos más.

-Hasta luego Galletita.- Y salió velozmente cuando escucho la trampilla del cuarto de Marinette abriéndose, cuando vio que Plagg se había ido, la criaturita simplemente se desplomó al suelo.

-¡Tikki! ¡¿Estas bien?!- La azabache totalmente preocupada la tomó gentilmente con sus manos -¡Tikki! ¡estas ardiendo! ¡te llevaré a donde el doctor de la vez pasada! ¡Resiste!- Marinette ya estaba en pánico por la repentina "enfermedad" de su kwami, desde la última vez que ésta se enfermó prometió que no la descuidaría de nuevo. Saco de sus pensamientos a Tikki.

-¿Que? ¿ehh? no no no no ¡Estoy bien!- Rápidamente voló alrededor de su portadora -¿Ves? estoy bien-

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué caíste de esa manera?- Pregunto algo confundida la azabache.

-P-por nada, ¿me trajiste las galletas?-

-Si, fue un poco difícil traer tantas pero aquí es...- Marinette fue interrumpida al ver que Tikki literalmente se metía dentro de la bolsa con galletas y empezó a comerlas con rapidez, a los pocos minutos, salió de ella con algunas boronas en su boquita.

-¡Lista!- Gritó la Kwami mientras flotaba hacia la cama de Marinette. -Rápido ven a dormir-

-Vale, vale ya voy, estas actuando raro...-

Marinette no pregunto nada mas y se acostó a dormir, en muy poco tiempo se durmió con una sonrisa mientras recordaba un poco su cita de hoy. Tikki al ver a su portadora dormida respiro profundamente, se llevó su pequeña mano hacia su boca, y sonrió.

En la Mansión Agreste, cierto Kwami entraba tranquilamente a la habitación de su portador.

-¡Plagg, donde rayos escondiste el anillo!-

-No te lo daré si, insistes en ir con tu novia- El kwami negro tranquilamente flotaba por la habitación del rubio sacando de algunos rincones pedazos de queso.

-¡No es mi novia!... Aún... No se!, además, como es que escondiste todos esos pedazos de queso, ¡con razón mi padre me regañó la vez pasada!- Adrien estaba enojado, quería ver a Marinette y preguntarle qué era lo que le había pasado, eso lo había dejado muy triste; ella más que nadie merecía ser feliz, pero ¿por qué se había ido de esa manera?

-Lo necesito para lo que te voy a mostrar chico, deja de quejarte y duérmete de una buena vez- Plagg lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y Adrien nunca había visto al pequeño gatito tan serio, así que le hizo caso, Plagg, se comió todo el queso que había encontrado en la habitación, lamentándolo mucho ya que eran sus tesoros, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Plagg le lanzó el anillo de Chat Noir en la frente al chico, y se lo volvió a poner, al poco tiempo ya estaba dormido.

-Duerme como un tronco. Vale, es hora de comenzar-


	16. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO (Primera Parte)

_~Descubriendote~_

* * *

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿¡Tikki!? ¿En donde estoy?-

Todo se estaba negro, nada se podía ver en ese momento, estaban uno al lado del otro, pero no podían verse o escucharse, sólo sentían que estaban al lado a alguien.

-¡Plagg! Esto es un sueño ¿verdad? ¡Plagg!-

Una pequeña luz empezó a verse, y luego eran dos, una verde y otra roja, Plagg y Tikki se situaron frente a ellos, se transformaron una vez más en humanos.

-¿Tikki? ¿Eres tu? y ¿El quién es?

-¡Plagg! pero que demo...- Adrien estaba boquiabierto

-Hayyy ya callate! solo les vamos a mostrar nuestros recuerdos, Nosotros éramos humanos, pero eso es otro cuento, que les diremos... umm tal vez nunca-

-¡Plagg! ¡no seas grosero!-

-Espera, ¿les contaremos? ¿hay alguien más aquí?- Adrien empezó a ponerse más nervioso.

-Chat Noir está aquí ¿verdad?-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE L-LA-LADYBUG!? P-pero como yo no estoy transformado, ¿donde esta? ¡Quiero saber quien es!-

-Lo siento chicos pero no pueden verse, ni siquiera oírse, sólo pueden sentir su presencia.- Dice Tikki -Esto lo hacemos de esta manera porque aún no conocen sus identidades.-

-Aaaa con razón no me sentía tan sola. Gato tonto, de seguro esta desesperado por ver quien soy- Marinette se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-No tienes idea- Le contesta casi sin ánimos Tikki, mientras ve el alboroto de Adrien.

-¡Rayoooos déjenme verla siiii por favoooooor!- Adrien estaba gritando, y haciendo un alboroto como si de un niño se tratase.

-Bueno es hora de empezar.- Plagg chasqueo los dedos y de repente estaban en otro lugar, la luz les golpeó de repente, estaban en otro lugar parecía una plaza...

Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, corría por la plaza completamente emocionada con algunos libros, cuando sin previo aviso se tropieza con alguien.

-Auu! mira por donde caminas tara...- Louise Se había tropezado con un muchacho, alto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, había aventado los libros que cargaba haciendo que uno le golpeara el rostro.

-¡S-Sebástian lo-lo siento! ¡hay dios que torpe soy! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Louise estaba en pánico había chocado y golpeado al chico le hacia latir el corazón a mil. -¿No te lastimaste verdad? ¡Lo siento!-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, Louise, déjame ayudarte- Empezó a levantar los libros que habían caído por todo el lugar, cuando querían tomar el último libro ambos chocaron sus cabezas, haciendo que se quedaran viendo directo a los ojos, Louise quedó atrapada en esos ojos verdes claros, la chica simplemente no podía apartar la mirada, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de ella, y saliendo del hechizo miró hacia otro lado, para Sebástian aquellos ojos eran hermosos.

-G-g-gracias-

-Y... ¿a dónde ibas tan apurada?- Pregunto con una sonrisa que dejó frita la cabeza y el corazón de la joven.

-amm... ummm... ehhh...-

-¿Louise?

-Umm ¿si?- Vío hacia el gran reloj, ya casi marcaban las dos de la tarde. -HAY NO-NO-NO VOY TARDEEEEEEEE! lo siento y gracias!- y la chica volvió a tomar carrera.

-¿Aun sigues confundido pillín?- Plagg salió del bolsillo del chaleco del Azabache, situándose en su hombro.

-Plaaaaagg, ¡no se que hacer! ¡Yo amo a Mi Dama, pero Louise es hermosa y despierta sentimientos que ¡enserio me confunden mas!- Sebástian estaba cada vez más desesperado, y Plagg disfrutaba de su queso sin importarle mucho los sentimientos del chico.

-Louise tienes que controlarte.-

-Pero Tikki no puedo el es... es tan... Kyaaaaaa- Louise tenía que llegar a la biblioteca del pueblo, ese día llegaban nuevos ejemplares, y quería llegar primero para ver qué cosas nuevas podría aprender.

-Ella era Louise, la Ladybug de hace 2 siglos, y ahora que lo veo me recuerda a cierta chica- Hablo tikki.

-Y el tonto de cabello de Carbón era el Chat Noir de la época se hacia llamar Black Cat, ¿Tikki tienes queso? Prefiero comer queso, y a una que otra Galletita- Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Tikki, de inmediato se puso colorada, casi como cuando es una Kwami.

-Plagg idiota! Cállate- Tikki se recomponía, mientras que los chicos simplemente veían la escena en total silencio. -Sigamos...-

Louise era una chica que siempre estaba metida en sus libros, le encantaba la idea de descubrir nuevas cosas, pero cuando era el momento, de que un Akuma aparecía no dudaba en ser Ladybug, y era talentosa en eso, Su Traje era rojo con puntos negro hasta la rodilla, tenía un corsé negro, guantes que llegaban hasta casi el hombro su arma era un bastón.

-Mi Dama es una bella noche, ¿No cree?- Black Cat le extendió una rosa, ella la recibió con algo de sonrojo, y se la puso en su cola de caballo.

-Gracias gatito tonto, ¡pero no tenemos tiempo para esto! vamos por ese Akuma !Black Cat!

Black Cat inmediatamente acató las órdenes de su Dama; el Tenía un pantalón negro y botas de cuero con punteras plateadas aquellas le llegaban a las pantorrillas, una camisa blanca y chaleco negro con detalles en verde y su cinturón era su cola de gato, su arma, un Látigo irrompible, y se estiraba infinitamente permitiéndole saltar y agarrarse de casi cualquier lugar.

-Mi Dama esto me da mala espina, este Akuma es diferente- Sus instintos le gritaban que huyera de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar a la chica que amaba, así estuviera confundido, no iba a dejarla ahí, se preparó para la batalla, Ladybug salto primero, cayendo al frente del enemigo.

-Muy bien amiga, es mejor que dejes de hacer estragos por aquí, te ayudaremos, así no quieras-

La akuma no dijo nada, su mirada estaba sin brillo, y tenía un gran mazo posando en su hombro derecho, su traje era un overol negro, tenia una camisa blanca de algodón, y un sombrero adornaba su cabeza, ocultando su cabellera en este.

-Soy Hammer worker, Dame tu miraculous, o no dejaré de destruir este lugar.- Mientras la akuma hablaba daba unos cuantos golpes al suelo, creando grandes cráteres.

-Ni lo sueñes- Ladybug arremetió con su bastón completamente extendido, intentando encestar golpes a la akuma, pero a pesar de que su arma era grande, era extremadamente ágil y rápida. Black Cat se unió a la pelea, agarró por detrás al akuma con su látigo, dándole unos segundos a Ladybug para poder buscar el objeto de posesión de Hammer Worker.

-¡Black Cat! su Brazalete!-

-Ladybug ¡su Reloj!-

En efecto ambos objetos tenían un color morado oscuro, signo de que estaban siendo poseídos por una mariposa negra.

-Woao si que son buenos observadores, pero no tanto, mi maestro me otorgó 3 mariposas para destruir este inmundo lugar.-

-¿¡Que!? Gritaron al mismo tiempo Ladybug y Black Cat

La Akuma río siniestramente, y con velocidad atacaba a los héroes, Hammer Worker lanzaba fuertes y rápidos mazazos, cada vez más agrietaba los pisos y derrumbaba los muros.

Mientras tanto unos chicos, miraban la escena con impotencia, Marinette deseaba poder ayudarles, mientras que Adrien pudo observar los hilos del destino que tenían los héroes del pasado, estaban unidos, y era muy rojo y brillante, esto le alegró un poco, seguían observando la batalla.

Black Cat con su látigo logró tomar la pierna del Akuma, y rápidamente la logró amarrar, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza la inmovilizó.

-¡Dama mía!, ¡no creo poder aguantar por más tiempo!

Ladybug tomó primero el reloj, iba a tomar el brazalete pero logró zafarse del látigo de Black Cat, y lo lanzó lejos con un golpe.

-Al parecer todos los Akumas tienen la manía de aventar gatitos por el aire.- Adrien pensó en voz alta.- Plagg río por lo bajo, mientras tikki tomaba su cabeza y susurraba -que idiota- Marinette vio las acciones de los kwamis y supo de inmediato que su compañero había dicho una idiotez, -no me cuentes, tengo una idea de lo que dijo-

Volviendo a los recuerdos, Ladybug retrocedió rápidamente quedando cerca a una pared a punto de caer, Hammer Worker se disponía a huir.

-¡Lucky Charm!- de la punta del bastón salió un disparo rosado dejando caer un frasquito de aceite, lo tomó y lo arrojó a los pies del Akuma, haciendo que cayera, Black Cat se acercaba rápido con la intención de volver a amarrarla, aún en el piso lanzó el martillo, haciendo que el martillo impactara en la pared detrás de Ladybug, ella alcanzó a reaccionar pero cuando se disponía a correr, el martillo que estaba regresando a su dueña la hizo caer de espaldas, el muro cayó, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

-¡LADYBUG! ¡NOOOOO!- Gritó Black Cat

-NOOOOO- Gritaron también Marinette y Adrien

Black Cat se olvidó de Hammer Worker, e inmediatamente corrió hacia los escombros.

-¡CATACLYSM!- De su mano emergió la energía destructiva y tocó los escombros, estos se deshicieron al instante, y vio a Ladybug, con raspaduras y heridas en todo su cuerpo.

-Mi Dama, por favor despierta, no, no, me hagas esto.- Suavemente tomó el rostro de la chica mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para no soltar lágrimas.

-B-Black... D-dame el frasquito... que está... alli-

-¡De qué hablas! !vamos te llevaré al doctor!-

-Gato i-idiota!- Ladybug empezó a moverse para recoger el Lucky Charm.

-Espera, no te muevas- Black Cat tomó el frasquito que señaló Ladybug, y lo puso en sus manos.

-Miraculous Ladybug- El frasquito se iluminó y de ella salieron miles de mariquitas para hacer su trabajo de reparar todo, pero Ladybug seguía herida, sus aretes empezaron a sonar, Black Cat la tomó delicadamente y se fue de ahí.

Black Cat no tuvo más opción que llevar a Ladybug a su casa, no había nadie allí, sus padres estarían en la joyería vendiendo sus creaciones, y llegarían al menos hasta muy entrada la noche. Ladybug estaba inconsciente, llegó a su casa justo a tiempo para que su transformación terminara, rápidamente subió a su habitación y dejó en su cama a la gran heroína de Londres, la revisó y tenía un golpe en la cabeza de la cual salía un poco de sangre. El pitido final de los aretes de Ladybug sonó, y la luz emanó de ella desde los pies, Sebástian cerró sus ojos, no por la intensidad de la luz, sino por los nervios de saber quién es la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

-¡Tikki¡ ¿como has estado?-

-¡Plagg! ¡Idiota cómo es que estas tan tranquilo! ¡Tenemos un grave problema con ese Akuma!-

Sebástian, aún sin voltear a ver salió de su habitación, alegando que traería cosas para limpiar las heridas de Ladybug, además aprovecharía para calmarse.

Louise estaba despertando, sentía un buen dolor de cabeza, pero no reconocía donde estaba, vio que no tenía su traje, entró en pánico y empezó a gritar.

Sebastián desde la primera planta, escuchó perfectamente el grito, y con las cosas aún en su mano corrió todo lo que pudo, hacia la habitación, abrió se golpe la puerta, y trastabilló haciendo que el cuenco de agua que traía cayera en la cara de la chica, mojándola completamente.

-Pfff...jajajajajajajajajajajaja- Adrien no pudo contener la risa y Plagg a los pocos segundos también empezó a reírse

-¡Plagg! ¡Gato grosero! Deja, de reirte, pobre Sebástian.-

-hay mi pancita, que vienes a decir si tu también te reiste mira-

El silencio que había quedado en la habitación la había roto tikki cuando empezó a reírse, luego de eso también Plagg empezó a molestarlo.

-Vaya manera de saludar a tu chica.-

-¡Plagg! ¡Callate! Lo siento...- Por fin la vio, el rostro de su compañera de batalla y de la chica que amaba. -...Louise.-

-S-S-Se-Sebástian, Plagg...- Louise se dejó caer en la cama, y puso su brazo en la cara.

-Louise... ¡¿Estas bien?!- Se acercó rápidamente a ella estaba preocupado se había dado un fuerte golpe y más encima estaba teniendo un shock, pero increíblemente el Pelinegro por dentro moría de alivio, ella era por quien suspiraba, aunque pensara que eran 2 personas distintas, se levantó del piso, y se fue a traer más agua para limpiar las heridas de Louise.

Al regresar traía el agua, galletas y queso para los kwamis, tomó suavemente el brazo que cubría los ojos de la rubia y la ayudó a sentarse, y empezó a limpiar sus heridas.

-Pensé que te perdería, cuando te cayó ese muro, no fui capaz de protegerte, lo siento.-

Cada vez que sus manos tocaban su piel la chica tenía escalofríos, y no sólo por el dolor.

-No te disculpes, eres un genial Black Cat sin ti yo no podría hacer nada y puede que creas que no soy la adecuada para esta tarea...- Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules.

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Tu eres la mejor! Sin ti este lugar se caería a pedazos por los Akumas, eres fuerte, valiente, hermosa, amable...- El chico seguía soltando palabras sin ni siquiera pensarlas.

-Espe...- Intentaba interrumpirlo mientras su vergüenza coloreaba su rostro.

-Justa, perseverante, ¿ya dije que eres hermosa?, y es por eso que yo...- La miró directo a sus ojos azules.

-Yo te amo-

Louise abrió sus ojos de par en par, si antes estaba en shock, ahora estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero una sola emoción embargaba a la rubia, felicidad.

Sebástian por su parte vio la expresión de la chica, y pensando que lo había arruinado, se iba a marchar pero Louise tomó su brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella, abrazándolo.

-Tu me gustas también, no tienes que poner esa cara, aunque es algo graciosa, es un alivio de que seas Black Cat, eres perfecto tal y como eres-

Adrien y Marinette veían la escena, completamente en silencio se sonrojaron al momento de que los chicos protagonistas del recuerdo se besaron, pero de un momento a otro todo volvió a verse negro.


	17. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO (Segunda Parte)

_~Recuerdos dulces~_

* * *

Todo era negro de nuevo confundiendo un poco a los chicos.

-¿Tikki? ¿Plagg?-

-Aquí estamos Marinette- Respondió Tikki, después de ese día ambos se convirtieron en pareja, y se unieron más como héroes, y lograron sacar el segundo Akuma, de Hammer Worker.

-¡Rayos! volvió a huir- Alegó Black Cat después de que el Akuma se fuera de la plaza, Mientras que Ladybug lanzaba el Lucky Charm y arreglaba todos los destrozos que había hecho esa vez.

-Vamos a buscarla antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo- Ladybug y Black Cat, siguieron saltando hacia la dirección a la que había saltado el akuma.

-Espera Gatito, mira-

Hammer worker había parado enfrente de una casa, no hacia nada mas, solo estaba observando, de repente la puerta se abre y sale una persona.

-Mi niña, por fin te veo, por favor vuelve, no te...- El señor intenta acercarse a ella para darle un abrazo pero lo detiene secamente.

-Papá, me vengaré de los que nos hicieron daño.-

-Pero no necesito que hagas eso mi niña, solo quiero que vuelvas a casa.- el Padre tenía una expresión muy preocupada en su rostro, eso hizo tambalear a Hammer Worker, pero inmediatamente apareció un haz de luz con forma de mariposa en su rostro.

-Si hawkmoth, lo haré- Apenas dijo esto la Akuma apartó bruscamente a su padre y sin mirarlo siquiera se alejó de ahí.

-¡Mary!- El señor solo pudo dejarse caer de rodillas, y llorar mientras veía que su hija desaparecía entre las edificaciones.

Inmediatamente Ladybug y Black Cat bajaron de donde estaban para encontrarse con el padre de Hammer worker, Black Cat ayudó a levantar al hombre del suelo.

-Mi niña por favor ayudenla, no es una mala persona, es algo impulsiva pero es buena, ayudenla por favor.-

-Lo haremos, no se preocupe, como sea la traeremos de vuelta, lo prometo.- Dijo Ladybug con convicción.

-Pero esa fue la única promesa que no pudo cumplir- Habló Tikki, mientras que con su mano cambiaba la escena que estaban presenciando Marinette y Adrien.

-Intentaron con todas sus fuerzas sacar el último Akuma del arma de Hammer Worker, pero no lo hicieron a tiempo- Dijo Plagg tu tono de voz se oía triste, de esto se percató inmediatamente el rubio.

Estaban de nuevo en la plaza principal, todo estaba prácticamente destruido y Ladybug y Black Cat estaban en una esquina de ésta, se levantaban de un golpe que les acababa de dar, se veían bastante lastimados, muchos golpes habían recibido pero se levantaban cada vez.

Hammer Worker apareció en escena, se veía diferente, mucho más intimidante, su color de ojos había cambiado completamente, y ya no tenían brillo en ellos, caminaba tranquilamente mientras que su mazo que ahora era más grande era agitado de un lado a otro, preparándose para dar el golpe definitivo.

-¡LUCKY CHARM!- Lo que salió de allí los dejó completamente sin habla, era una daga de mano, su mango era rojo con puntos negros, y su hoja metálica, brillante, en las manos de Ladybug se sentían completamente pesadas, usó su bug visión y vio sólo dos cosas.

La daga y a Hammer Worker.

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Ladybug, Black Cat con dificultad cogió a Ladybug por la cintura y la alejó de la plaza, escapando por un respiro.

-¿Louise qué pasa?- Se calló de inmediato cuando vio la daga que sostenía en sus manos.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡YO LO HARÉ!

Ladybug, ya tenía un plan en mente, se levantó y le ofreció a Black Cat una sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien Sebástian-

Ladybug se acercó al rostro de Black Cat y lo besó.

Y se lanzó de nuevo hacia la akuma. Black Cat entendió inmediatamente esa sonrisa y ese beso agridulce, parecía una despedida.

Él la persiguió teniendo un mal presentimiento, al momento de tocar el suelo, sintió que algo lo halaba con fuerza, unas cuerdas lo ataban fuertemente a un poste de luz, Ladybug sostenía esa cuerda, ella lo había atado, y ahora estaba atando sus manos detrás del poste.

-¡LOUISE! ¡QUE HACES!-

-No dejaré que manches tus manos por mis debilidades, esto es algo que deberé hacer sola.-

¡NO! ¡LOUISE! ¡ESPERA! ¡LOUISE!

Ladybug empezó a correr hacia la Akuma, y Hammer Worker la vio preparó su mazo para golpear a la heroína, pero ella esquivaba todo lo que le mandaban. la lucha se estaba extendiendo demasiado, y el primer pitido de alerta de los aretes de Ladybug empezaron a sonar. ella empezó a conectar patadas y golpes haciendo que la akuma se aturdieron poco a poco. El segundo y el tercer pitido sonaron mientras seguía golpeando a la Akuma. Ambas estaban agotadas ninguna de las dos parecía dar su brazo a torcer.

Marinette, se sentía más impotente que nunca, mientras que Adrien gritaba con todo lo que podía que soltara a Black Cat, no podían hacer nada, solo son recuerdos que eran mostrados en un sueño.

En el cuarto pitido, Ladybug logra quitarle su mazo a Hammer Worker, desenfundó la daga y la clavó en su pecho. todo había pasado en segundos.

-!LOUISE¡-

Hammer Worker cayó duramente al suelo, Ladybug sacó el arma del pecho de la joven, a los pocos segundos una mariposa negra salió de la herida.

-¡Yo purificaré el mal!- La punta de su bastón se abrió y se alargó para atrapar el akuma, Al volver a liberar la mariposa Ladybug vio que tenía manchas rojas, la chica volvía a la normalidad después de que una bruma violeta la envolvió, rápidamente Ladybug se acercó a la chica.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, te pondrás bien lo prometo ¡UN DOCTOR!- Ladybug, lloraba se sentía muy culpable.

-L-Lo siento tanto... Mi padre...

Una persona más llegó a la plaza en donde todo había ocurrido, era el padre de Mary, vio que su hija estaba en el suelo y corrió a verla.

-¡MARY! ¡NO¡ ¡MI NIÑA!-

-Gracias...- Cerró sus ojos, para siempre. El último pitido de los aretes resonaron en la plaza haciendo desaparecer el traje de la heroína.

-¡MALDITA TU LA MATASTE!- El pobre hombre llevado por la ira y el dolor tomó la misma daga que usaron para liberar a Mary y la clavó en el pecho de Louise.

-!LOUISE¡-

Black Cat usó su Cataclismo para liberarse de su amarre, y un poco de su poder alcanzó a rozar su piel. Corrió hacia donde estaba el hombre que quería volver a enterrar el cuchillo en el pecho de Louise. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente.

-!LOUISE! ¡Te llevaré a un médico!- Intentó tomarla para llevarsela pero no se dejó.

-S-Sebástian, no te d-debes culpar por esto, t-tienes que encontrar a Hawkmoth y detenerlo, m-mira lo q-qué ha hecho, Tikki, encuentra a una Ladybug mejor que yo, S-Sebástian... te.. amo.-

Y un segundo corazón dejó de latir, dejando a un tercero completamente destrozado, los miraculous de Louise desaparecieron junto con Tikki.

-¡Que! ¡Por que su miraculous desaparecieron! Grito Marinette, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Marinette, Adrien cuando un portador de un miraculous muere, éstos se regresan al guardián de los miraculous, y si aún no se ha derrotado al mal, inmediatamente se debe elegir a un nuevo portador- Tikki explicó con tristeza, Plagg esta vez fue el que cambió las escenas de las memorias. y siguió hablando.

-Justo como dijo Tikki algunos días después la nueva Ladybug, hizo su aparición- Plagg movió su mano de nuevo y mostró una nueva escena.

Una chica de cabello rojo corto y ojos azules, apareció frente a Black Cat su traje en definitiva era diferente, al que tenía su amada, tenía una blusa roja con puntos negros, un corset negro y unos pantalones cortos con el mismo estampado, de su blusa tenía también unas botas de cuero negras y unas medias que le llegaban un poco más de la rodilla dejando la piel descubierta desde ahí hasta la mitad de su muslo, su arma era un Boomerang.

-Hola soy Ladybug, tu debes ser mi compañero- La chica saludó alegremente, Black Cat la saludó secamente.

A Partir de ahí Black Cat únicamente hablaba con ella cuando peleaban con un akuma, no le dirigía la palabra para nada más, era seco y frío con la nueva Ladybug, la chica por su parte hacía todo lo posible por caerle bien a su compañero, intentando hablar con él, pero simplemente creó un muro que nadie podía derrumbar.

Cuando enfrentaban a los Akuma eran un buen equipo, ambos lo hacían de maravilla, pero cada golpe que recibía Black Cat lo recibía sin mostrar un solo signo de dolor.

Black Cat dejó prácticamente todo de lado para encontrar a Hawkmoth, tenía pistas y cada akuma que vencían lo hacia acercarse más a su objetivo, pronto podría descansar en paz, al poco tiempo Sebástian logra encontrar la guarida de hawkmoth, y Ladybug y Black Cat van de inmediato a su guarida, para acabar de una vez por todas con el villano.

-Black, se que le tienes mucho odio a este hombre, pero sea quien sea, no debes hacerle daño.- Era la primera vez que, desde que era Ladybug le daba una orden.

-Entiendo, no lo haré, lo que menos quiero es ver morir a más personas por mi culpa.-

-Black, eso no fue...-

-No digas nada más, acabemos con esto.-

Entraron a la guarida o más bien mansión, el Azabache lo conocía muy bien, después de todo era la casa en la que vivía su amada Louise, cuidadosamente revisaron todo el lugar y al poco tiempo llegaron a una sala llena de mariposas blancas y sentado en un sillón estaba el padre de Louise, con el broche de Nooroo en su cuello.

-Te daremos una última oportunidad, danos el Miraculous de la Mariposa y deja de hacer daño. ¡No te das cuenta que todo el dolor que causaste mató a Loiuse!

-Esa niña sabía a lo que enfrentaba, es una pena iba a casarla con un duque, para obtener más poder dentro de la corte, cuando obtenga sus miraculous seré el rey del mundo.-

-Si, ese era el deseo del padre de Ladybug de aquella época- Dijo Tikki con tristeza.

-El resto de la última batalla no es tan emocionante, pero lograron quitarle el Miraculous de la Mariposa y se deshicieron del portador-

-Lo...- Empezó a preguntar Adrien, pero Plagg lo interrumpió.

-¿Mataron? No, no lo hicieron, el término en la cárcel, por traición, no duró más de dos años ahí. Chat Noir, tu te estabas preguntando qué es lo que pasaría si usaras Cataclismo en una persona ¿no?-

-S-si-

Plag movió su mano en los últimos recuerdos, justo después de derrotar a Hawkmoth.

-Gracias, Ladybug, lamento haber sido tan malo contigo, no fue mi intención.-

-Solo soy un patético intento de reemplazo, no te pude ayudar en nada lo siento.- La chica de cabello rojo se destransformo y empezo a llorar, Tikki se acerca a la mejilla de la chica para intentar calmarla un poco.

-No podías hacer nada por mi de todas maneras, ya que pronto me reuniré con ella.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Sebástian se destransformo y la pelirroja ahogó un grito, al ver que sus brazos y cuello estaban completamente negros, prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba pudriéndose. El Cataclismo que había usado para liberarse de la soga le que le había puesto Louise logró alcanzarlo a él, pero como fue un roce, el poder no lo mató al instante, sino que lo estaba haciendo lentamente, y también ayudaba el estar transformado en Black Cat.

-Lo siento Plagg, sufriste mucho por mi culpa, Aquí tienes queso, Espero que logres encontrar a un portador rico para que te de todo el queso que quieras.

-Sophia no llores por este gato, hazme un favor y se feliz, sé que te gusta aquel chico que siempre se entrometía en nuestras peleas, como se llamaba...-

-Alexander... ¿y como es que sabes mi nombre?- Sonrió un poco mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-He estado vigilando por demasiado tiempo la ciudad como Black Cat y tambien te vi a ti destransformandote, admito que tenía curiosidad pero fue un accidente lo juro-.

-Por fin me hablas como debería ser... Enserio... ¿no hay manera de ayudarte?-

-Lo siento por eso, no podía permitirme tener lazos de amistad cuando estoy apunto de morir, las despedidas son más... sencillas, pero supongo que imposible no crear lazos.-

Adrien al escuchar esto se fijó en la mano derecha de Sebástian y vió que aún tenía un hilo amarrado en su dedo meñique, pero estaba cortado no se ataba a nadie, y el de Sophia le daba un par de vueltas a Sebástian y se iba hacia otra dirección, pero el hilo estaba empezando a moverse y a desenrollarse de el.

-Es mejor que te marches, toma mi anillo, cuidalo bien, creo que despues desaparecerá, asi que no te preocupes por ello, fue un placer conocerte, Ladybug. Plagg cuidate y sé un buen gato.-

-Por eso prefiero los quesos.- Dijo tristemente el pequeño gatito.

-Gracias por todo Black.- Tímidamente se puso en puntas y le dio un rápido y tierno beso en su mejilla se transformó y se fue.

Sebastián bajó a la mansión del Ex-Duque en donde antes vivía su amada Louise, todo estaba en silencio, recorrió los grandes pasillos y llegó a la antigua habitación de Louise, vio los estantes llenos de sus libros favoritos, algunos cuadros y muchos papeles, con su letra, los leyó todos, y muchas eran historias que estaba escribiendo, estaban muy entretenidas, pero la última que leyó estaba inconclusa, también encontró algunas cartas que estaban dirigidas a él, que nunca fueron enviadas, no podía llorar más, suficiente había tenido con los días después de la muerte de su amada y del dolor que quemaba todo su cuerpo, se sentía en paz.

Ya muy cansado, se recostó en la cama de ella, en donde habían compartido muchos, recuerdos, risas, relatos, besos y una noche especial en la que se volvieron uno. Cerró sus ojos y nunca los volvió abrir, y su corazón dejó de latir, el cuerpo se volvió completamente negro y en polvo se convirtió.

-Hola Mi Gatito- Se alcanzó a escuchar suavemente.

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo, Marinete y Adrien lloraban en silencio.

-Chicos es hora de despertar ya es de mañana- Dijo Plagg mientras volvía a convertirse en Kwami al mismo tiempo que Tikki

Los kwamis desaparecieron, y Marinette sintió que la presencia de Chat Noir desaparecía de su lado, cerró sus ojos, y cuando los abrió estaba en otro lugar, pero no era su cuarto.

Ella no se había despertado aún.

* * *

Y eso es todo amigos!

Al menos por hoy, mañana subiré el resto de los capítulos, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos!

 **Serena Azul** **:** Gracias por tu review eres la primerita que lo hace! u y espero que estos 14 capitulos nuevos te hayan gustado. y mañana habrán más


	18. Sueños

_~Escucha atentamente~_

* * *

Marinette se encontraba en una especie de campo con muchas flores, el sol era radiante, pero se sentía fresca por el suave viento que soplaba, empezó a caminar, se sentía diferente que cuando estaba en el sueño de los recuerdos de Tikki y Plagg.

-¡¿Tikki?! ¡¿Plagg?! ¿Chat? ¡¿Donde están todos?! Genial... ¿y ahora como regreso?- Marinette siguió caminando a lo que ella sentía que eran horas y por fin vió algo diferente que flores y cielo azul, era una mesa blanca con algunas tazas de té y galletas puestas delicadamente y también dos sillas de campo, y un espejo al lado de la mesa, se acercó a este y vio que iba vestida de una manera diferente.

Tenía un vestido en su mayoría rojo, la parte superior tenía un escote palabra de honor llenos de piedras brillantes y su cintura llevaba un lazo de color negro, su falda era de capas, la primera era en una tela semitransparente en color negro, y las demás eran de color rojo y en el borde un delicado encaje este le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sus zapatillas rojas, su cabello también estaba diferente porque lo llevaba suelto y las puntas estaban onduladas.

-Pero que... ¡Hermoso! ¡Dios! ¡Este vestido es precioso! Apenas despierte voy a dibujarlo y lo haré, le cambiaré algunas cosas pequeñas, buscaré la tela y...-

-Que bueno que te haya gustado.-

-Gracias, es hermo...- Marinette dio un saltito por la sorpresa ya no se encontraba sola, volteo a ver a la otra persona, era una mujer a penas un poco más alta que Marinette tenía un hermoso cabello rubio sujetado de lado que caía delicadamente por sus hombros ojos verdes intensos y hermosos, ya la había visto una vez, en el protector de pantalla del computador de Adrien.

-Usted es... la madre de Adrien...-

-Hola, es un placer finalmente conocerte, eres realmente bonita, y tierna...- La señora Agreste tomaba de las manos a Marinette y las sacudía alegremente.

-Umm s-señora... G-gracias...- Marinette intentaba hablar un poco más, pero los nervios de encontrarse de manera tan extraña a la madre del chico de sus sueños le estaba generando muchos nervios.

-Mi gatito si que es lento, como no se va a fijar en una niña tan linda...- La Señora agreste miraba por todas partes a Marinette haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-S-señora... emm... Agreste... no soy tan linda...-

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Como puedes decir tal cosa!- Dijo algo enojada la señora Agreste. -No no no, que nunca se te olvide que eres Linda, al igual de lista y valiente, tu y Ladybug son parte de ti, ten confianza, y mucha fuerza para lo que viene.-

-¿U-usted sabe?...-

-Si mi niña, pero te voy a dar un consejo, que te servirá para el futuro, Como bien sabes el equilibrio es muy importante para el mundo, el poder que ustedes poseen son dos y a la vez son uno, si ustedes dos confían ciegamente el uno en el otro, los milagros pueden suceder fácilmente, la vida puede seguir su transcurso y el amor simplemente llenará sus almas y corazones.-

Marinette quedó en completo silencio, pero un sonido empezó a captar su atención.

-...tte.-

-¿Ehh?- Volteo a mirar a su alrededor y todo estaba empezando a oscurecerse.

-Por favor cuida de mi gatito.- Fue lo último que dijo la Señora Agreste

-...rinette... ...Marinette... ¡MARINETTE!-

Marinette abrió sus ojos de improviso, y se cayó de cara contra el suelo, sin llegar a caer al primer piso, su kwami la miro preocupada, se supone que ella al haber terminado con sus recuerdos despertaría, pero pasó un buen tiempo para que ella lo hiciera.

-Marinette, ¿estas bien? ¿No te duele nada?-

-Tan solo la cara por el golpe, Tikki mira que después de que desapa... ¡AHHHH ES MUY TARDE¡- Mientras hablaba Marinette había visto de reojo el reloj de su pared y solo le faltaban 5 minutos para llegar a clases.

Adrien no sabía en dónde estaba, o si estaba despierto, en donde se encontraba era una especie de pradera, el sol brillaba con fuerza y el cielo era azul como un día de verano, habian miles de flores amarillas llenando el suelo y a lo lejos un bosque de pinos, la vista era muy hermosa, muy parecida a la pradera de la fotografía de su madre.

-Vaya que suerte tiene Plagg, le fue escogido a un ricachón para ser su portador, debe estar feliz por todo el queso que puede conseguir.-

Habló una persona detrás de Adrien. El rubio giró rápidamente y un poco asustado por no haber despertado todavía, se encontró con una pareja realmente conocida.

-¡No seas grosero! ¡¿Dios qué haré contigo?! Discúlpalo Adrien a veces habla sin pensar.-

-Ustedes son... Louise y Sebástian.- Adrien estaba sin habla, pero de algún modo estaba feliz porque estaban juntos, sin pensarlo demasiado vio sus manos y tenían atado el hilo rojo, aun después de la muerte.

-Si... Adivinaste, no te dejamos despertar porque te necesitamos decir algo muy importante- Sebástian tenía un tono serio.

-Lo que nos sucedió no debe pasarle a nadie más.- Habló decidida Louise.

-¿Pero cómo sacamos el Akuma sin lastimar a la chica?- Preguntó Adrien.

-La razón por la que no pudimos sacar el Akuma de Marie sin matarla, fue porque no confié en Black Cat.- Aclaró tristemente Louise.

Adrien los vio confundido, y recordó la pelea, Ladybug...

-...Ella luchó sola... Adrien, el poder de los miraculous que ustedes poseen, aunque son opuestos son -complementarios y son activados juntos.- Sebástian tocó el hombro de Adrien y este sintio una sensacion un poco extraña.

-Sus poderes son dos pero a la vez son uno la confianza y el amor de ambos es la clave para que los milagros ocurran.- Dijo Louise. -Ahora nos tenemos que ir, ya es tiempo de que despiertes.-

-Y recuerda que tu nuevo poder es temporal, te dí un poco más de tiempo, tienes que observar bien lo que tienes alrededor y protegerlo con todo lo que tengas.- Dijo Sebástian finalmente.

Todo se volvió negro de un momento a otro, sintió que caía y apenas pudo dar un grito, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos tenía su rostro en el piso y sus piernas aún estaban en su cama.

-Adrien, ¿qué demonios? ¿Encontraste queso en el suelo?-

-Muy gracioso Plagg, es muy extraño soñé con Louise y Sebástian.-

-¡¿Queeee como es posible?!-

-Pensé que había sido cosa de ustedes, pero... ¡Rayos! ¡Es tarde!- Adrien corrió por toda su habitación alistándose, cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Nathalie con una mirada de hielo.

-Joven Agreste, va tarde a la escuela, recuerde sus responsabilidades, que no se vuelva a repetir.-

-Lo siento...- Adrien bajó la cabeza y rápidamente bajó a desayunar e ir a la escuela, llegó bastante rápido, El chofer ayudo bastante, Salió del auto y vio que cierta Azabache llegaba a la escuela, con el tema de los recuerdos había olvidado que el día anterior Marinette lo había "Secuestrado" y él la había besado, paró en seco y se sonrojó completamente, ¿Cómo iba a encarar a su amiga cuando ni siquiera estaban del todo claros sus sentimientos?

Marinette volteó un segundo y lo vió de lejos, Adrien quedó como una estatua y se sonrojó, la azabache simplemente lo vio con ojos llenos de melancolía y entró a la escuela sin dirigirle la palabra, Adrien empezó a correr detrás de ella, debía alcanzarla, sin importar qué, tenía que preguntarle sobre aquellas palabras del día anterior, quería ayudarla y apoyarla en lo que sea que necesitase.

-¡Marinette, espera!-

Marinette siguió caminando intentando alejarse cada vez más del rubio, aparte de la vergüenza que sentía por el beso, sabía que tendría que hacer algo muy malo, y no iba a involucrar a las personas que más quería y dos chicos eran el centro de su mundo y los protegería... no importaba si los lastimara. Ella ya tenía un plan en mente.

Marinette toco la puerta, al poco tiempo Adrien estaba a su lado, la ojiazul no levantaba la mirada, adrien quiso hablar pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a una señorita Bustier con el ceño fruncido.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, ahora pasen y sientense.- Marinette silenciosamente entró y se sentó al igual que Adrien, el chico volteo a mirar a Marinette y ella nuevamente apartó su mirada.

-¿Marinette estas bien? ¿Cómo es que no estás en el suelo por haber llegado al mismo tiempo que Adrien?- Alya sintió que algo no iba bien con su mejor amiga.

-Si Alya estoy bien- Marinette puso su cabeza sobre los brazos, tenía que tranquilizarse, lo que tenía planeado tenía que sacar a relucir sus dotes de actriz, y de paso lastimaría a una persona que aunque odiara admitirlo era muy importante para ella.

Lejos de la escuela, en el aeropuerto un rubio de ojos azules y mirada seria estaba llegando a París, la ciudad le traian viejos recuerdos, muchos de ellos, recuerdos buenos, pero que en su momento le parecían todo lo contrario, tenía que buscar a alguien, como sea tenía que encontrarla.

-Te encontrare... Bridgitte- y con paso decidido salió del aeropuerto a buscar a la chica que habia lastimado.

Tikki estaba revoloteando muy nerviosa por toda la habitación de la azabache, ella sabía de los planes de Marinette.

-Marinette, lo que estás pensando hacer nunca nadie lo ha intentado. ¿Estás segura?-

-Si Tikki, estoy segura, segun mi sueño si juntamos los dos miraculous, un milagro sucede. También es por eso que Hawkmoth ha estado buscandolos.-

-Es posible...- Tikki dejó de volar y se acercó a su portadora. -¿Pero y Chat Noir no se sentirá...?-

-Traicionado... Lo se Tikki pero tendrá que confiar en mí, no quiero que algo malo le pase al chico que está debajo de su máscara.- Marinette estaba intentando contener unas lagrimas mordiendo su labio.

-Tikki, es hora de patrullar, ya es de noche.- Martinette se transformó en Ladybug, Salió por su balcón y se dirigió a la torre Eiffel para encontrarse con Chat Noir.

-Lo siento Chat Noir pero tendré que quitarte tu Miraculous.-


	19. Oscuridad

_~Alegre desesperación~_

* * *

La oscuridad gobernaba esa noche, inclusive la luna se encontraba oculta detrás de las nubes que amenazaban con hacer caer sus lágrimas. Una chica esperaba en la torre Eiffel con miedo y paciencia a su compañero, rogaba para que no se presentara ante ella, al menos por esta noche, tenia la esperanza de que todo lo que estaba haciendo por su compañero fuera la mejor decisión, por que si no, condenaría a una persona inocente, y de paso a sí misma.

-Plagg parece que va a llover, es mejor que veamos a My Lady pronto. ¡Plagg Transformacion!-

El gato negro salió de su habitación, siendo libre, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza como siempre lo hacía antes de ver a Ladybug y durante los últimos días también palpitaba con Marinette. Al poco tiempo de estar saltando por los techos de la ciudad del amor, llegó a su destino el punto más alto de la torre Eiffel. Ladybug estaba sentada viendo a la nada, el gato antes de acercarse tomó un poco de aire y pidió que su corazón se tranquilizara un poco.

-My Lady, buenas noches.-

-Hola gatito.-

Ladybug tenía la cabeza baja y su mirada era triste, esbozo una sonrisa que no era sincera, en definitiva Chat Noir se dio cuenta de todo aquello, y un mal presentimiento le embargó

-My Lady, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-No, la verdad es que no, Chat Noir, necesito que me entregues tu miraculous.-

Ladybug soltó de golpe aquella frase, que le cayó a Chat Noir como un balde de agua fría, un silencio desesperante se incrustó entre los dos héroes, el rubio no sabia que decir, observaba fijamente a la chica enfrente suyo intentando corroborar que fuera realmente su Ladybug, ya que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, y escuchando en ese momento, Hawk Moth podría ser bastante inteligente y cruel, fácilmente podría hacer una copa de Ladybug, después de todo ya había hecho un Copygato, quería intentar mantener la calma, sería solo un akuma y su Lady verdadera llegaría pronto.

-Muy bien My Lady, y para que...-

-Chat Noir.- Ladybug habló fuerte callando al gato. -No soy un Akuma, ni siquiera pienses eso, lo que te estoy pidiendo es enserio.-

Chat Noir había corroborado lo que más temía, no era ni un akuma, ni una copia, esto era real.

-My Lady, ¿por que? ¿Acaso quiere saber mi identidad, si es por eso lo...-

-No Chat, no quiero saber quien eres, no lo merezco, pero quiero protegerte, ¿confías en mi verdad?-

Chat Noir quedó en silencio una vez más, viéndola directo a sus ojos, recordó por qué se había enamorado de ella, su mirada estaba llena de determinación y valentía aunque en estos momentos también había tristeza.

-My Lady, yo le entregaría mi vida si fuera necesario y tu... ¿Confías en mí?-

-Ciegamente Gatito- Respondió inmediatamente Ladybug y Chat Noir bajo su cabeza y apretó sus puños.

-Entonces ¡¿Por qué me estás pidiendo esto!? ¡¿Acaso... YA NO ME NECESITAS!?

Era la primera vez que le gritaba a Ladybug con enojo, y se prometía que también sería la última.

-¡No quiero que las consecuencias de lo que pase con Red Scissors recaigan sobre ti!- Ladybug también empezó a gritar y ahora sus lágrimas estaban saliendo sin control, y la lluvia empezó a caer.

-¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO LADYBUG! ¡SI ALGO PASA QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!-

-¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES CHAT?!-

-Si, lo comprendo perfectamente Ladybug.- Su voz se oía quebrada, y las lágrimas estaban apunto de salir cada palabra que pronunciaba le dolía más que la anterior. -Yo no soy absolutamente nada para ti, y al parecer nunca lo fui porque nunca confiaste en mí.-

-No, no es...-

-Ladybug si quieres mi miraculous, bien, ¡pero tendrás que quitármelo a la fuerza!-

Chat Noir se alejó rápidamente del lugar, ya tenía algo de experiencia huyendo de la súper heroína, volteo a mirar y no la vio, así que suspiró aliviado, pero al volver a voltear hacia el frente vio que un fino hilo negro estaba por amarrarlo, Chat Clavó su bastón en el suelo y lo extendió hacia arriba permitiendo salvarse por poco del amarre de la chica, Ladybug saltaba a la par de Chat Noir lanzando su yoyo en contra de él, para lograr lo que se proponía tenía que mantenerlo quieto y para no ver su verdadera identidad necesitaba un lugar oscuro, esto se le complicaba ya que la oscuridad en definitiva era el elemento de Chat.

Chat Noir paro en la plaza de la concordia, era una plaza hermosa iluminada por sus faroles, y de inmediato empezó a golpearlos con su bastón destruyendo su luz, Ladybug llego a los pocos segundos, la plaza estaba medio oscura.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Ya basta! ¡¿acaso no viste los recuerdos de nuestros kwamis?!

La Azabache no dijo nada, para el gato esto significaba que estaba a punto de emboscarlo, sus instintos le dijeron que saltara, ya que un yoyo estaba apunto de acercarse a el, al hacer esto con su bastón golpeó el yoyo y destruyó otro farol, Chat estaba apagando todas las luces para poder escapar, siendo un lugar tan amplio su Lady no sabría a dónde se marchó y le daría chance de destransformarse e ir a casa a pensar en cómo detener a Red Scissors sin que nadie muriera, él tenía la esperanza de que así sería, esperanza que se avivó al momento de hablar con los antiguos portadores de los miraculous, pero para ello tendría que hablar directamente con ella, sin embargo Ladybug es bastante terca un defecto hermoso para Chat, de algún modo la haría entrar en razón. Siguieron con la lucha por bastante tiempo, Ladybug lanzaba su yoyo mientras que Chat Noir lo esquivaba y golpeaba para seguir destruyendo los faroles, ya había poca luz solo faltaban dos faroles para que la oscuridad gobernara por completo la plaza y así facilitar el escape del rubio.

Una frase rompió por completo el silencio de Ladybug, haciendo que Chat Noir se desesperara y aunque pareciera una locura estaba un poco feliz porque esas palabras significaban que era aunque fuera por un momento un rival digno de la Prodigiosa Ladybug, en definitiva estaba perdido.

-¡LUCKY CHARM!-


	20. Determinación

~Te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste~

Chat Noir no vio el objeto que salió del yoyo de Ladybug, y se preguntaba qué podría ser, para sus adentros el gato esperaba un plan sumamente complicado para atraparlo, al fin y al cabo era el gran Chat Noir con quien se enfrentaba. El bastón rompió el penúltimo farol haciendo que la oscuridad casi gobernara completamente el lugar, Ladybug estaba oculta detrás de un árbol.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡No quiero que salgas lastimado de todo esto! ¡Eso es lo único que quiero!-

-¡Soy tu compañero! ¡No me importa nada si estoy contigo! ¡Estamos juntos en esto! yo... ¡Yo te amo!-

Ladybug se quedó de piedra, y se sonrojo completamente -Gato idiota, porque tiene que decir ese tipo de cosas en estos momentos.- Ladybug susurró y dudó por un segundo todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se iba a echar para atrás, ahora más que nunca tenia que poner en práctica el plan que tenia en mente.

-¡Te escuché My Lady!-

-¡Gato idiota!-

-¡Pero soy TU gato idiota!

Chat Noir estaba apunto de apagar la última luz que estaba en el lugar, y el yoyo con velocidad hizo bajar el bastón, Chat salto, ahora su bastón estaba lejos de él.

-¡Cataclismo!-

Corrió al farol para terminar con aquello, pero en el fondo sabía que iba a ser atrapado, antes de que tocara la superficie metálica un pequeño y brillante punto rojo captó absolutamente toda su atención sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par y sus pupilas se dilataron, olvidó por completo qué era lo que estaba haciendo, de repente el punto se movió haciendo que su cabeza empezará a seguir aquel pequeño puntito que lo había hipnotizado por completo, Ladybug estaba que estallaba de la risa, ella movió el puntero que le había dado su Lucky Charm y antes de que Chat Noir tocará el farol y lo destruyera lo movió al suelo y como un buen gato lo intentó atrapar haciendo que el poder que tenía en su mano hiciera un cráter en el suelo, siguió moviendo el punto mientras que Chat correteando por todo el lugar, Ladybug estaba encantada por toda la imagen que se presentaba ante ella y aunque estaba mal decidió grabarlo cuando todo esto pasara seguro se lo mostraría, y lo molestaría, el primer pitido de sus aretes la sacó de sus pensamientos, aun teniendo el control del Gato hizo que tomara velocidad y estampara su cara en el farol.

-Ya es hora-

Ladybug corrió hacia el Farol, y Char Noir aun estando adolorido intentó saltar pero el yoyo logró amarrarlo e inmovilizarlo, el objeto siguió enredándose subiendo por el farol hasta que también rompió la bombilla de la última luz de la plaza, todo se volvió oscuridad, casi como el sueño que ambos habían tenido apenas la noche pasada, los ojos de Chat se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue que Ladybug acercaba su cara hacia él, una imagen se formó en su cabeza parecía un recuerdo, y la sensación era muy parecida, Ladybug estaba besando a Chat Noir, él se dejó llevar y lo correspondió, pero se sintió un poco culpable ¿Porque?

-Marinette...- Pensó

Ladybug se dio cuenta que Chat Noir estaba correspondiendo a su beso, bajo su mano y tomó la del rubio, y aun con sus labios juntos retiró el Miraculous de Chat Noir, La transformación se desvaneció una luz verde envolvió al chico, la azabache terminó con el beso y se volteó para no ver al chico sin su máscara, con lo poco que veía alcanzo a ver una cosa negra que gritaba dramáticamente mientras caía, Ladybug con suerte logró atraparlo en sus manos, y vio que era un pequeño gatito negro, era Plagg, y lo agarró algo fuerte para que no gritara.

-Cuando todo esto pase, te prometo que te devolveré el anillo, mientras tanto cuida esto ¿vale?-

Ladybug le lanza el pequeño objeto cayendo a los pies del rubio. Ladybug tomó su yoyo soltando a Adrien intentó correr hacia donde estaba Ladybug, pero ella ya no estaba allí, se devolvió sobre sus pasos, buscando a tientas el objeto que usó en contra de él.

-Un puntero...- Adrien se golpeó la frente -¿!Es enserio!? ¡Era el gran Chat Noir!- Adrien estuvo en silencio por un segundo viendo la Torre Eiffel.

-No, aun sigo siendo Chat Noir, lo quiera My Lady o no, ahora... ¿como vuelvo a mi casa?-

Ladybug entró en su habitación al tiempo que su transformación se terminó, Tikki la vió preocupada, pero cierto gatito interrumpió la escena.

-¡Hey que hago aquí! ¿Porque no estoy en la casa de...- Tikki rápidamente voló hacia Plagg y le tapó la boca a Plagg.

-Marinette, es mejor que te duermas, hoy fue un día duro yo me encargo de este bocon.-

-Esta bien Tikki, hay galletas y queso encima de mi escritorio. Plagg perdón por alejarte de tu portador volverás con él lo prometo.-

-Mientras haya queso no hay problema, hey niña, ¿Piensas usar los dos miraculous contra la loca de las tijeras verdad?-

Marinette asintió calladamente.

-Esta bien te ayudaré pero mis gustos en quesos son bastante exigentes.-

-Si lo sé Tikki me habló mucho de ti, te gusta el camembert.-

Dijo un poco más alegre la azabache.

\- Asi que hablaste MUCHO de mi ¿ehh Galletita?-

Plagg tenía una sonrisa ladina y coqueta y Tikki estaba avergonzada, un color rojo oscuro apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ca-callate! Gato idiota.-

-Jajaja ya se de donde saca Chat Noir toda su galantería.-

-En realidad no es así, nosotros no afectamos la personalidad de nuestros portadores, sólo les damos habilidades especiales, los humanos son extraños porque cuando se convierten en héroes sacan a relucir su verdadero ser, el que A- A-Antonieto sea de esa manera es porque quiere ser...-

-Libre- terminó de decir la azabache

-Lo sé- Dijo sonriendo el Kwami.

-¡ACHOO! ¡Mierda! lo que me faltaba, una gripe...- Adrien alegó mientras estaba escalando una pared para entrar a su casa. -¡Arg! ¡Ladybug sí que es terca!... pero tan hermosa.-

Adrien ya estaba dentro de su casa intentando ser sigiloso pero no contaba que su padre estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Pa-padre lamento despertarte, fui por un vaso de agua a l-la cocina.- Adrien trataba de sonar lo más calmado que podía, pero su corazón latía muy rápido.

-¿Adrien porque aun tienes esa ropa? ¿Y por qué estás tan agitado?- Gabriel Agreste como siempre tenía un semblante serio y frío con su hijo, desde que su madre murió, ésta siempre era su cara.

-Ehh...Fue... Por... Una pesadilla, soñé con mamá- Adrien mintió, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido al ver como por un segundo su rostro se mostraba preocupado, y se volteo dándole la espalda.

-Cámbiate y vete a dormir.-

-Sí padre-

-Pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros.- Susurró para sí mismo, Adrien no pudo entender lo ultimo que dijo pero no le tomo mucha importancia, vio la mano de su padre y su hilo, este era un poco raro, ya que parecía muy enredado en sí mismo pero al parecer su dirección estaba hacia fuera de la mansión.

"¿Mamá? No... no puede ser" Pensó Adrien, "Debe ser otra persona.", El rubio subió las escaleras tranquilamente después del susto que se llevó al ver a su padre, llegó a su habitación, y todo era silencio, igual que antes de encontrar en su mesa la cajita en la que estaba Plagg, derramó una lágrima pero se la secó inmediatamente, el sabia que el loco de los quesos regresaría pronto, Su Lady se lo prometió, pero no iba a esperar tanto.

-Esto será una locura, jejeje será divertido.- Adrien se dirigió a su armario y al abrirlo vio una sudadera negra con franjas verdes fosforescentes en los lados, y una chaqueta negra con capucha, ésta tenía una franja verde en la capucha y unas orejas, tenía detalles en verde en las mangas y en la espalda un gran estampado de una huella de gato, el atuendo lo había comprado en Internet sin duda inspirado en Chat Noir también encontró unos guantes negros de cuero, con unas tijeras cortó los dedos, inmediatamente lo metió todo en una mochila.

Marinette se levantó de golpe de su cama, el reloj de su celular marcaba las 5:30 de la madrugada, habían pasado dos días después de que le quitó el Miraculous a Chat Noir y había tenido una pesadilla, empezó a sollozar, Tikki se despertó por los ruidos que hacía su portadora.

-Marinette... ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque estas llorando?-

-Soñé que los m-mataban Tikki... a Chat y también a Adrien... y... y yo no pude hacer n-nada- Marinette intensificó los sollozos hasta que se convirtieron en gritos que intentaba ahogar en su almohada, Tikki solamente podía intentar consolar un poco a su portadora, las pesadillas solo significaba una cosa, Marinette estaba aterrada, su subconsciente gritaba lo que cada día intentaba ocultar, en la escuela ella siempre estaba en silencio, Alya estaba preocupada por ella y más cuando veía cómo evitaba a Adrien, pero cuando intenta sacarle la verdad a la azabache, ella solo contesta un muy apagado "estoy bien" o un "No es nada".

Adrien por su parte también estaba preocupado y quería volver a ver la sonrisa de Marinette pero cada vez que se acercaba a ella se aleja y se va, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, deseaba visitarla como Chat Noir pero por su pequeño percance con Ladybug no podría hacerlo, tendría que esperar a que recuperara el anillo y derrotar a Red Scissors para poder hacer algo al respecto.

Marinette no pudo dormir mas, solo le quedo ver su techo durante algunas horas, y cuando por fin se aburrió, se levantó y se alistó para ir a la escuela, pensó que se había demorado en alistarse pero no fue así, aún faltaba una hora y media para que sonara el timbre, bajó las escaleras, y encontró su desayuno servido junto a una nota.

"Marinette, nos fuimos a comprar unos ingredientes, regresaremos en la tarde, en la nevera hay Spaguetti con albóndigas para que almuerces.

Te queremos Mamá y Papá"

Marinette sonrió un poco, y comió la mitad de su desayuno, tomó su maleta y su pequeño bolso tomando algunas galletas para que Tikki comiera, y salió de su casa, llegó a la escuela y entró a su salón de clases, en esos momentos estaba completamente sola, se sentó y sacó su libreta de dibujos, y empezó a dibujar, habían pasado algunos minutos y empezó a cabecear de sueño y se durmió posando su cabeza en la parte de atrás.

Alguien más entró al salón de clases, Marinette sintió un suave roce en sus mejillas y luego en sus labios, parecía un sueño, era cálido, y se sentía segura, pasaron algunos momentos y abrió de golpe sus ojos, no vio a nadie en el salón, estaba segura que alguien la había besado, aun podía sentir esa sensación en su rostro y en sus labios, se sonrojó completamente y ya completamente despierta sale del salón buscando al que la había besado, apenas abre la puerta del salón y se tropieza con alguien, Marinette tenía su cara en el pecho de la otra persona, se alejo un poco vio que era un chico un poco más alto que ella y tenía su cara roja.

-Nathaniel...-

Y detrás de él, estaba Adrien, ambos estaban allí, Marinette estaba anonadada, y tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar.

-Quien me...-

Un estruendo se escuchó fuera de la escuela, Marinette sin decir nada más apartó a los chicos y se fue al baño, por su parte Adrien entró al salón de clases y tomó la gran mochila que traía desde hace dos días, y también salió del salón, Nathaniel había visto todo en total silencio, inclusive el beso, comprendió que la había perdido, pero aún iba a pelear por ella...

...Por una última vez.


	21. Llegada

_~Por fin a tu lado~_

* * *

Marinette llegó al baño y los kwamis salieron del bolso de Marinette,

-¡Rayos Plagg apestas!- Tikki salió rápidamente del bolso y tomando varias bocanadas de aire, mientras que Plagg salía tranquilamente del pequeño bolso de Marinette.

-Pero así me quieres Galletita-

-¡CA-CALLATE PLAGG!-

-Chicos por favor, no peleen.- Marinette intervino en la pelea, y ella se dispuso a ponerse el anillo de Chat Noir le quedaba grande y Plagg se acercó a ella y tocó el anillo, y este se encogió un poco hasta que le quedó perfecto.

-Muy bien señorita, así no se te caerá- Plagg sonrió alejándose un poco y se situó al lado de Tikki.

-Marinette, no sabemos qué pasará cuando te transformes, esto es algo que nunca se había hecho, y no sabemos que carga tendrá sobre tu cuerpo cuando todo esto termine.- Tikki se veía muy preocupada pero la azabache intentaba calmarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista niña?- Plagg hablo para apurar a Marinette.

-¡Lista! ¡Tikki! ¡Plagg! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Red Scissors había aparecido de nuevo muy cerca de la escuela aun seguía cortando los hilos del destino de todo aquel que se le apareciera, pero no estaba sola, un nuevo akuma también la acompañaba, un chico al que Red Scissors había cortado su hilo y HawkMoth aprovechó el sentimiento vacío del chico para que el akuma se posara en sus audífonos.

-¡NOOROO NECESITO MÁS AKUMAS!

-Pero amo, n-no es posible p-para mi hacer tantas e-en tan poco tiempo, las de Red Scissors me costaron mucha energía, y controlarla m-me está afectando también, Amo por favor si hablamos con ellos estoy segura que nos ayudarán con su...-

-¡CÁLLATE BICHO INSERVIBLE! ¡NO SEAS INSOLENTE!-

Hawkmoth calló de inmediato a la pobre kwami, Nooroo estaba completamente agotada tanto que en ese momento dejó de volar cayendo duramente contra el suelo.

Gabriel Agreste miro a Nooroo con desprecio, y la tomó de su ala sin delicadeza y la dejó en una jaula con frutas la Kwami tomó una manzana y le dio un pequeño mordisco y empezó a llorar mientras intentaba masticar.

-Quiero Helado...Tikki, Plagg por favor ayúdenme...-

El nuevo akuma estaba atacando con un megáfono que al hablar lanzaba un golpe de sonido a cada persona que se le pasaba por delante, haciendo que sus sentidos se apagaron estaban ciegos y sordos cuando tropezaban no podían sentir dolor ya que su tacto se había ido.

-¡Soy BadVoice y nadie sentirá nada de nuevo!-

-¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS BICHO APESTOSO!- Grito Red Scissors desesperada por destruir de una vez por todas a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. los akuma estaban acorralando a un grupo de personas una gran explosión se escuchó detrás de Red Scissors y BadVoice haciendo que ellos retrocedieran rápidamente y al frente de las personas que estaban acorraladas haciendo un escudo para protegerlos se encontraba Ladybug, las personas se emocionaron a verla, pero era... diferente.

Con los dos miraculous su transformación era diferente, ... Sus ojos ahora eran mas Gatunos y en sus caderas tenía un cinturón que en la parte de atrás estaba amarrado y terminaba en una cola que podía mover a voluntad igual que la de Chat Noir y para rematar su atuendo su cabello estaba suelto y en su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas gatunas.

Adrien estaba saliendo de la escuela tenía la sudadera que había encontrado hace algunos días, había llevado unos tenis negros, que había pintado de plateado en las puntas, y en una de sus sesiones de fotografía había tomado del maquillaje de las estilistas pintura para la cara negra y se la pintó asemejando su antifaz. Al salir por completo lo primero que vio fue a Ladybug

-Lady...¿Noir?- Adrien sonrió, a pesar de que ella le había quitado su miraculous se veía genial con el cabello suelto y esas orejas de gato en su cabeza, quería quedarse a observarla todo el dia pero el grito de algunas personas lo despertó y corrió a ayudarlas, con o sin poderes le demostraría a Ladybug que el era Chat Noir y que a pesar de todo el era su compañero y podía confiar en el.

Ladybug con la fuerza extra que tenia, estaba teniendo una dura pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Red Scissors y BadVoice ambos al mismo tiempo intentaban golpear con sus armas a Ladynoir y a su vez la azabache esquivaba y lograba encajar unos buenos golpes, no se había percatado quien era el otro akuma, pero al alejarse un poco después de que Red Scissors intentara golpearla se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¡¿Nino?!-

-¡No soy Nino! ¡Soy BadVoice!-

-Bicho asqueroso si que tienes agallas de llevar el anillo del inútil gato mugro...- Ladynoir no dejó que terminara de hablar porque le había dado una patada en la cara de Red Scissors quien cayó lejos de ella.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE HABLES ASÍ DE CHAT NOIR!-

Adrien escucho perfectamente el grito de Ladybug y vió que Nino otra vez akumatizado se estaba acercando por detrás, al mismo tiempo que Red Scissors también se levantaba a atacar a Lady Noir, sus tijeras estaban dispuestas a cerrarse en su cuello pero logró tomarlas con sus manos evitando que se cerraran, la heroína no se dio cuenta que BadVoice estaba a punto de golpearle, hasta que estaba muy cerca, por el miedo del golpe instintivamente cerró sus ojos, un golpe metálico sonó detrás de ella, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una cabellera dorada,

-¡¿Ch-Chat Noir?!-

Lady Noir aventó las tijeras junto con Red Scissors dándole un poco de espacio para encarar al chico, mientras que Adrien lanza una patada en contra de BadVoice en el estómago y el aprovecha el golpe para quitarle los audífonos y romperlos, saliendo así la mariposa negra de Nino.

-¡My Lady! ¡el Akuma!-

-¡Yo te librero del Mal!- Lady Noir giro el yoyo y atrapó el akuma y del objeto salió una mariposa blanca.

-¡Que demonios haces aquí Chat!

-¡Soy tu compañero lo quieras o no My Lady!

De imprevisto Chat empuja a Lady Noir, Red Scissors había arrojado una parte de sus tijeras y Chat Alcanzó a ser cortado por estas, Lady Noir vio la cortada y se preocupo aun mas.

-¡Chat eres un simple civil! ¡Largate de aqui!

-¡No lo haré!

Red Scissors volvió a atacarlos, Chat lanzaba patadas para distraer a la Akuma que con sus tijeras intentaba golpearlos el rubio esquivaba cada golpe con dificultad, Lady Noir se dio cuenta que Nino estaba muy cerca de ellos y podría resultar herido.

-¡Chat! ¡Toma a Nino y lárgate!-

Chat con mala gana, se alejó de la azabache, agarro a Nino de su muñeca y salió corriendo con él hasta entrar a la escuela, llegaron hasta un salón vació, el rubio sentó a su amigo en uno de sus pupitres y vio que estaba bien, al menos físicamente, pero sus ojos estaban sin brillo, vio su mano y vio que su hilo que esta mañana estaba unido a Alya ahora estaba roto, Vio a su amigo con algo de lastima

-¡Nino! Quédate aquí y no te muevas-

-¿A-Adrien?- Nino preguntó casi en un susurro y sin energía, aún afectado por el poder de Red Scissors, Chat dio un respingo pero se calmó y lo negó.

-No, lo siento, soy el genial Chat Noir, solucionaremos esto lo prometo.-

Al salir del salón y casi llegar a la puerta vio que Alya caminaba sin rumbo fijo y con la mirada gacha, muy parecido al estado en el que estaba Nino, y se le ocurrió una idea, rápidamente tomo a Alya de la mano y la llevó al mismo salón donde estaba Nino, sentó a la morena al lado de su amigo y tomó sus manos y las entrelazo, mientras que tomaba cada hilo y las volvía a amarrar, su instinto le jugó una buena pasada ya que el hilo de ellos dos se estaba volviendo a unir y sus ojos volvían a ser los mismos de antes.

-¿Pero que paso?- Alya vio a Chat al frente de ellos, -¿Chat Noir? ¿Porque estas aqui? ¿y qué onda con tu ropa?-

-Larga historia, ahora tú- Señalando a Nino -Cuídala y no la dejes ir.-

Chat Noir salió corriendo de allí a buscar a Ladybug, pero ya no estaban allí, al parecer la lucha se había cambiado de lugar,

-¡Chaaat Noir! ¡Se fueron a Eiffel! Grito Alya desde la puerta del colegio, Chat tomó la bicicleta de Alya y se fue de ahí.

-Más vale que me la pagues Agreste- Susurro Alya

Chat pedaleaba todo lo que podía hasta que llegó a la base de la torre Eiffel en donde Lady Noir estaba enfrentado a Red Scissors, el rubio pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo y saltó e hizo que la bicicleta siguiera derecho hasta golpear a la akuma.

-¡CHUZAAA!- Chat Noir grito eufórico mientras que Red Scissors partía en dos la bicicleta.

-¡Hey, era prestada! ¡lunática!

-¡Chat! ¡No la provoques!-

Marinette observó un momento la bicicleta partida en dos, y se le hizo bastante familiar, de inmediato con el yoyo enredó a Chat y lo atrajo hacia ella, cuando estuvo a su lado volvió a lanzar el yoyo y amarro a la akuma en un poste

-¡¿Robaste la Bicicleta de Alya?!

-Ella me la prestó amablemente, se la pagaré, lo prometo ¿Como sabias que era de ella?-

-Veo su blog y varias veces lo muestra- Hablo secamente Lady Noir. -Ahora vete Chat-

-No lo haré, me quedaré aquí y te protegeré, te guste o no.-

Chat Noir beso la mano de Lady Noir y la miró fijamente acercándose a ella, la azabache en definitiva se dejó llevar por esos ojos verdes que tanto se le hacían familiares, pero lo que estaba pensando no podía ser posible, pero la duda se creó y allí se iba a quedar, Adrien la abrazó y le susurro en su oído.

-My Lady no me iré de aquí porque te amo, y te protegeré del daño que puedan hacerte.-

Chat aún estando abrazado a ella tomó su bastón de la cadera de la chica y lo extendió golpeando el estómago de Red Scissors que de un momento a otro ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

La azabache tenía la cara completamente roja, después de la declaración de Chat, aunque estaba aturdida y un poco enojada porque no le hacía caso de irse, por dentro crecía un sentimiento de felicidad, como si las palabras que él dijo las hubiera esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Un gruñido de Red Scissors la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba enojada y mucho en especial con ese gato entrometido así que suponiendo que el era el más débil se abalanzó hacia él dispuesta a partirlo en dos, Lady Noir y Chat Noir inmediatamente se percataron de las intenciones del Akuma así que volvieron a su posición de ataque, Chat Noir esquivaba todo los golpes que Red Scissors le mandaba y con su bastón bloqueaba algunos otros, Chat estando sin su miraculous se estaba cansando muy rápido el bastón pesaba bastante, Lady Noir se percató de aquello.

-Es hora de terminar con todo esto ¡LUCKY CHARM!-

Marinette no se esperaba lo que salió de su poder especial al parecer tener los dos miraculous no sirvió de nada, era una daga igual a la de los recuerdos mostrados por Tikki y Plagg una hoja plateada con una empuñadura roja con puntos negros.

-¡Ladybug! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Espera!-

Chat empezó a correr hacia ella pero él sintió que lo halaban y lo amarraban de nuevo en algún poste, él estaba viendo toda la escena, esto era muy muy familiar, y eso le aterraba, la historia se estaba repitiendo tal cual como los kwamis se lo mostraron, Lady Noir volvió a atacar a Red Scissors lanzando patadas y golpes, y ninguna de las dos daba su brazo a torcer, La akuma separó sus tijeras y empezó el ataque como si tuviera dos grandes y afiladas espadas.

Una persona más estaba llegando al los pies de la torre eiffel, corría todo lo que podía para llegar allí, al fin había encontrado a quien estaba buscando, tenía que ayudarla como sea, ella tenía que saber que, el la amaba, y que daría todo por ella. Al fin había llegado y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, era una chica con un traje rojo pero estaba cortado y se podían notar algunos moretones y raspones con algo de sangre, su cabello negro azulado que antes brillaba ahora era prácticamente negro y sus ojos que antes eran alegres y amables, ahora eran rojos afilados y tenían sed de sangre, Era ella, la reconocería donde fuera pero en definitiva esa no era su amada.

-¡BRIDGITTE!- Gritó el recién llegado haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él, en especial una, al momento de verlo los colores del rostro le cambiaron palideció y al instante se sonrojo y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

-F-Fe-Felix...-


	22. Te encontré

_~Volver a ver la luz de tus ojos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad~_

* * *

Lady Noir estaba atónita por lo que estaba viendo, a los pocos segundos la nombrada Bridgitte tenía un haz de luz con forma de mariposa en su rostro, y al desaparecer sus ojos se tornaron rojos de nuevo.

-MALDITO QUE HACES AQUI! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Red Scissors se olvidó de todo y corrió hacia Félix blandiendo sus tijeras, y el rubio no se movió de donde estaba, si tenía miedo, pero lo más importante era hacer reaccionar a Bridgittte, Lady Noir inmediatamente intentó pararla, pero un golpe dado en su estómago, le saco todo el aire y la obligó a quedarse quieta. Adrien aun estando amarrado empezó a moverse intentando zafarse del yoyo se lastimaba pero no le importaba al parecer el agarre no estaba aflojando, vio el yoyo y extendiendo su bastón lo golpeo haciendo que este retrajera todo el cordón que lo tenía amarrado, tenía que llegar antes de que el akuma lastimara a Félix, tenía que protegerlo, pero ya no tenía tiempo, no iba a llegar.

El akuma abrió sus tijeras lo mas grande que pudo, su objetivo, el cuello del rubio que le quitó todas sus esperanzas y la engañó, la chica sonreía, su venganza se consumaría en esos momentos. Félix mirándola fijamente y sin decir absolutamente nada extendió sus brazos, como si estuviera listo de aventarse desde lo alto de un peñasco para morir en manos de ella.

-Bridgitte...-

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido ya que nadie se movía ni decía nada.

-Por qué... por qué no puedo hacerlo...-

Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Red Scissors mientras sostenía las tijeras rozando el cuello de Felix.

-Tu me haces sufrir... pero no puedo matarte... Ni tampoco cortar... el hilo que nos une.-

Adrien estaba observando atónito la escena, era la primera vez que veía que un Akuma frenaba toda acción por sí mismo, y también vio que ellos estaban unidos por el hilo del destino.

-Por favor... Felix... ayúdame...- Sus ojos por segunda vez se volvieron azules como los recordaba Felix, y este acerco su mano a la mejilla de la chica, acariciándole suavemente.

-¿Como te ayudo?-

Bridgitte señaló la daga detrás de ella, y después señalo su corazón, una expresión de terror apareció en el rostro de Félix, no quería escuchar lo que ella diría después pero aun así ella lo dijo.

-Por favor m-mátame-

-¡NO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO! ¡NO LO HARÉ!-

-Ladybug... por favor m-mátame n-no aguantare m-más tiempo.-

Hawk Moth desde su escondite estaba intentando con todo su poder volver a tomar el control de su akuma, pero ella misma se lo estaba impidiendo, además de que Nooroo no se estaba alimentando como debía, ahora mismo las energías de ella no eran las suficientes, solo podía hacer un movimiento más y lo aprovecho.

Bridgitte separó con dificultad las tijeras del cuello de Félix haciendo que se mostraran un par de líneas rojas, ella arrojó las tijeras lo más lejos que sus pocas fuerzas le dieron y tomo los hombros del rubio.

-¡LADYBUG! ¡POR FAVOR HAZLO!

Lady Noir se había levantado con dificultad y tenía la daga en sus manos, veía a la chica llorando igual que ella, se acercó a la pareja y puso la daga en alto.

-¡NO NO NO LO HAGAS! ¡TE MATARE SI LO HACES!- Gritó Felix

Felix intento soltar a la pelinegra para detener a la heroína pero la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Bridgitte era demasiada, al fin y al cabo aún estaba la mariposa negra dentro de si, Adrien vió como la historia estaba a punto de repetirse, al matar a Red Scissors, Felix mataría a Ladybug y eso se convertiría en un ciclo interminable de odio y venganza.

-¡HAZLO!- Grito Bridgitte

Mariposas negras llegaron al lugar y se dirigían directamente a Bridgitte esto significaba que Hawk Moth se llevaría a Red Scissors, Lady Noir tenía que actuar rápido o aquello no se detendría, bajo la daga con velocidad, no alcanzó a perforar el pecho de la muchacha, Adrien había lanzado su bastón plateado y dando en el blanco arrancó de sus manos la daga lanzándola lejos, al instante las mariposas tomaron a Bridgitte, estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente negra, intentó aferrarse de las manos de Félix y se sostuvo por unos segundos, el rubio empezó a soltar lágrimas, no quería que lo alejaran de ella otra vez, era la primera vez que Bridgitte lo veía de ese modo, las mariposas negras la envolvieron por completo, sus manos se separaron y ella desapareció.

-¡BRIDGITTEEEE!

Felix intentó correr detrás de ella pero Lady Noir lo hizo frenar agarrándolo de su brazo.

-¡Espera!-

-¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que ir por ella! Tu... ¡Tu querías matarla!-

Felix ahora se soltó del agarre de Lady Noir y ahora la sujetaba a ella de sus brazos muy fuerte, y ella hizo un gesto de dolor, inmediatamente Adrien disfrazado empujo a Felix lejos de ella.

-¡Entiendo como te sientes, pero no permitiré que la lastimes!- Felix se calmó un poco al ver al chico rubio con sudadera negra.

Adrien haló a Lady Noir hacia él y luego el se puso delante de ella, la azabache vio la daga que antes estaba sosteniendo en el suelo así que en silencio se fue por él y lo sostuvo, se dió cuenta de lo pesado que el objeto era, se acercó de nuevo a Adrien quien estaba discutiendo con el otro rubio.

-¡La iba a matar!- Gritó Felix a todo pulmón

Todo se quedó de nuevo en silencio Lady Noir se situó de nuevo enfrente de Adrien con la daga en sus manos.

-Si, intentamos matarla porque esa es la única manera en la que podemos liberarla del sufrimiento que está sintiendo en este momento.- Finalmente Félix tomo aire y lo botó sonoramente, se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de los aretes y del anillo de la chica así que lanzó la daga al cielo.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!-

Las mariquitas volaron por todo el lugar preparándolo todo, y los aretes y los anillos volvieron a sonar.

-Ustedes dos quédense aquí mientras que recargo los Miraculous.- Al terminar de decir esto Lady Noir cogió el yoyo y encajandolo en algún lugar salió balanceándose de ahí.

-Así que Chat Noir... ehh... Adrien.-

Adrien dio un respingo se había cerciorado de que no se pareciera en nada a su forma de civil nadie debería reconocerlo.

-No no soy e-ese chico-

-No seas idiota... ¿tu crees que no reconocería a mi propio hermano?-

Adrien quería decir algo más pero no podía refutar contra eso, así que cambió de tema.

-¿Cuando volviste?

-Hace algunos días, creo que una semana.

-¿Papá sabe de esto?

-No.

-¿En donde te estas quedando?

-En un hostal, No muy lejos de aquí, no es lujoso, llegue aquí buscando a Bridgitte, y la encontré...-

-¿Ella es tu novia? Adrien pregunto con una sonrisa picarona intentando hacer incomodar a su hermano.

-Sí- Respondió firmemente con un leve sonrojo, cosa que dejó desconcertado a Adrien nunca había visto de esta manera a su hermano.

-En definitiva el amor cambia a las personas- Dijo Félix, esta afirmación para Adrien era completamente cierta, solo hacia falta ver su situación Con Marinette y Ladybug.

-Se nota que tu también lo estás.-

-¿Ehh? C-cómo crees...- Adrien se puso nervioso y vio sin quererlo la dirección hacia donde Ladybug se había ido.

-Ahh ya veo, es Ladybug ¿verdad?-

Adrien se puso más nervioso todavía, y su cara estaba como un tomate.

-¿Como sabes que ella es Ladybug?- Adrien preguntó rápidamente intentando cambiar el tema de conversación

-Sé de toda la situación de los Akumas, veo las noticias, ustedes son famosos inclusive en Londres, y hoy corroboré que tu eras Chat Noir.-

Mientras que Félix y Adrien hablaban, Lady Noir estaba dirigiéndose a un callejón cerca de donde estaban para destransformarse, al hacerlo Marinette desfalleció y cayó sobre sus rodillas respirando pesadamente.

-¡Marinette!

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada, voy a tomar un respiro.-

Marinette sacó de su bolso un paquete de galletas y otra bolsa que contenía queso para Plagg.

-Soy una tonta, Nunca debí quitarle el Miraculous de Chat, el tenia razón no debí hacerlo sola.-

-Marinette...- Hablo Tikki -Solo hiciste lo que creías que estaba bien.-

-Pero...-

-Nada- Hablo Plagg interrumpiendo a Marinette. -No te agobies, más bien llévame con Antonieto-

-Esta bien- Sonreía Marinette, mientras difícilmente se ponía de pie y se apoyaba contra el muro. ¡Tikki Transformacion!

-No deberías transformarte aho...- Tikki no termino de hablar porque la pobre fue absorbida por los aretes. Plagg empezó a reírse porque eso mismo le había pasado varias veces, Estando cerca de donde estaban los rubios, prefirió caminar, no se sentía con fuerzas para saltar y mucho menos para aterrizar, intentó correr pero no podía, así que caminó a paso rápido, le tomó un par de minutos llegar donde estaban los chicos.

-¡Ladybug!- Adrien disfrazado se alegró de verla, y al lado de ella estaba volando Plagg, Al verlo el gatito flotante voló rápidamente de nuevo hacia su portador, Adrien estaba emocionado por volverlo a ver así que había extendido sus brazos para darle un cariñoso abrazo, pero en vez del abrazo Plagg se metió en el chaleco de Adrien y salió con un buen pedazo de queso que el rubio por costumbre había metido allí. Adrien lo miro mal, pero lo había extrañado aunque eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Lo siento Chat, tenías razón somos un equipo, sin ti... la hubiera matado.-

Ladybug tomó la mano de Adrien y le volvió a colocar el anillo, el rubio estaba gritando internamente, parecía que fuera una pedida de mano, trataba que su rostro no reflejara la inmensa felicidad que en ese momento tenía, su Lady, estaba prácticamente diciéndole que lo necesitaba. Ladybug lo miró fijo a sus ojos y no pudo apartar su mirada, eran los ojos de Chat y para ella eran muy familiares, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte igual como cuando una mirada igual de hermosa se posó en ella en un día lluvioso, apartó la mirada al formarse una idea imposible en su cabeza.

-¡Plagg, Transformación!

Adrien se transformó ahí mismo en el lugar, frente a Ladybug y a Félix sorprendiéndonos, abrazó a Ladybug.

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola, eso nunca lo olvides.- Susurró en su oído, haciendo que se le pararan los pelos de punta y las piernas le temblaran, y su corazón lo estaba escuchando en sus oídos, por un segundo pensó que Chat escucharía sus latidos así que lo apartó poniendo su dedo indice en su pecho.

-Apártate gatito, tenemos cosas que hacer.-

-Miauch My Lady, ya extrañaba esto, tu eres Purrr-fecta.-

Felix estaba algo divertido por ver a su hermano haciendo ese tipo de piropos, de hecho estaba apunto de estallar de risa, pero intentaba no hacerlo, sin embargo el chiste le ganó, empezó a reírse, Ladybug y Chat Noir en especial el gato estaban anonadados.

-¿Por qué se está riendo?- Preguntó preocupada Ladybug

-¡Oh por dios Felix Agreste está riéndose! ¡Vamos Ladybug pide un deseo!- Char puso sus palmas como en una oración y cerró los ojos.

-¿Que? ¡ESPERA! ¡A-AGRESTE!-

Felix al escuchar el comentario de Chat paró de reír, y le dio un golpe al gato en la cabeza.

-!Hey¡ ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Por bocón, Soy hijo de Gabriel Agreste.- Dijo Félix tranquilamente.

-Y hermano del famoso modelo Adrien Agreste, Yuuuju- Termino de decir Chat Noir, con sarcasmo.

Ladybug estaba boquiabierta, estaba conociendo a la familia Agreste en situaciones no tan normales como hubiera querido que fuera, había conocido al Señor Agreste cuando los que eran esclavos de Jackady irrumpieron en la mansión, ¿pero él que tenía que ver con Red Scissors?

Felix leyó completamente la cara de Ladybug y antes de que ella siquiera pudiera preguntar, suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-La chica con la que ustedes estaban peleando, se llama Bridgitte Cheng-

-El es el de la fotografia...- Penso Ladybug

-Ella es mi novia.- Félix sacó de sus pensamientos a Ladybug tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle pero tenía que calmarse para hacer las preguntas pertinentes sin que Chat Noir de diera cuenta de su identidad.

-¿Que paso entre ustedes dos?- Ladybug estaba segura que la razón de que ella tuviera los sentimientos negativos suficientes para que Hawk Moth se hubiera fijado en su prima, Felix la sabia, y la situación que ella tuvo que pasar sería muy grave, conocía a su prima y ella tenía un carácter alegre que nadie podía apagar, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Una trampa... de Allegra...- Dijo Félix con tristeza en su voz.

-¿¡Allegra!?- Exclamó Chat Noir

-Un matrimonio por conveniencia... Ella es mi prometida... - Félix había cambiado su cara ahora por una de rabia contenida, sus nudillos ahora estaban blancos por la fuerza que estaba apretando sus manos, Chat Noir con un toque en su hombro hizo que se relajara y lo invito a que siguiera hablando.

-Todo empezó cuando Bridgitte llegó a Londres.-

Hoooola a todos!

Considero mi trasteo a Fanficion completado!

Espero que a todos les guste este fic, lo hago con tooodo mi amor! Gracias a todos por poner Destinos Entrelazados entre sus historias favoritas, en la medida de lo posible hoy publicare nuevo capitulo recien salido del horno y calientito y para el postre un nuevo especial lemon Plakki.

Nos leemos en un nuevo episodio (Que espero sea pronto porque he reescrito el bendito capítulo 3 veces) espero que sueñen con los angelitos y por angelitos me refiero a Adrien.

Bye Bye


	23. Bridgitte (Primera Parte)

_~No sabía del tesoro que había encontrado cuando vi sus ojos~_

* * *

Mi padre, Gabriel Agreste me había enviado a Londres desde hace varios años, para terminar la escuela y empezar directamente la universidad y ser el digno heredero de las empresas Agreste, mi vida era sencilla, me levantaba, iba a la universidad, leía tranquilamente y luego me iba a casa, hacia mis labores y luego a dormir, no me interesaba relacionarme con los demás, no hacía falta, repetía el ciclo día tras día, hasta que choqué con ella, Bridgitte quien volteó mi vida de cabeza.

-!Hey! Ten más cuidado.-

-D-de verdad lo siento, No-no quise... soy tan...-

Me enfoque en ella con la intención de replicarle su torpeza, me encontré con una enana, delgada de cabello negro azulado, me pregunté si ese color era natural, su piel era blanca, parecía de porcelana, su rostro parecía tener rasgos asiáticos, pero no eran muy notables.

-...Torpe.-

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, eran completamente diferentes, tenían una vibra diferente... profundos y llenos de vida, ella no decía absolutamente nada y la verdad estaba perdiendo el tiempo, deje de mirarla y me levanté, ni siquiera le tendí la mano, estaba dispuesto a irme ya que iban a empezar las clases, se estaba levantando del suelo, era baja y sus rodillas estaban completamente rojas y contrastaban completamente con el color de su piel, me había parecido hasta bonita, hasta que habló.

-Al menos ayúdame a levantar idiota.-

Ella habló fuerte y claro, y me hizo frenar en seco, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, nunca nadie me había dicho idiota, aunque esa fue la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, esa no sería la última.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Ahh ¿ahora eres sordo? Genial, apenas llego hoy y me encuentro con un idiota.-

Y ven lo que les decía no sería la última vez; un grupo de personas se estaban acercando a ver que estaba pasando o más exactamente a cotillear en especial cuando el célebre Félix Agreste estaba en aquella situación, pero Bridgitte no sabía eso, ni yo que lo que iba a decir era el detonante de que pasara algo peor.

-Mira enana torpe, no tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo así que...-

Un sonido se escuchó en todo el lugar dejando atónitos a todos los que estaban allí, y mi rostro rojo y adolorido. Ella me había abofeteado.

-No te atrevas a llamarme de ese modo, idiota, aprende a respetar.-

Esa bofetada me dejó completamente callado, y poco a poco sentía que mi ira estaba en aumento, realmente quería gritarle pero ella había desaparecido de mi vista, simplemente me gire sobre los talones y me dirigí a clase.

Habían pasado algo más de 15 minutos de clase, era aburrido, pero aun así intentaba poner atención, aunque algunas veces mis pensamientos iban un poco hacia lo que había paso hace rato con la chica de baja estatura, aun me dolía la mejilla y el orgullo. El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta me alejo de mis pensamientos fijando la vista hacia la puerta, como todos los demás, la profesora abrió la puerta y salió por un momento y volví a clavar mi mirada en el libro que tenía en ese momento, y no le puse atención a lo que decía ella cuando volvió a entrar, y una voz completamente diferente embargó el lugar, fuerte y decidida pero dulce, la reconocí de inmediato.

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Bridgitte, vengo de China, y espero que todos nos llevemos bien.-

Alce mi vista y la enana que me había golpeado estaba allí parada con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro mirándonos a todos, y yo estaba hacia el fondo de la clase, mi ira hacia ella volvió a despertar, pero no iba a dejar que eso me afectara.

-Por favor siéntate al lado del señor Agreste...-

-¡Que!- Me levanté de mi asiento y grité haciendo que todas las miradas del salón se dirigieran a mí, y también la mirada azul de Bridgitte, que cambió su semblante completamente, su sonrisa se había borrado completamente de su cara, y al parecer ella también estaba a punto de pegar el grito en el cielo.

-Señor Agreste por favor no grite de esa manera y le solicitó también que le muestre a la señorita Cheng las instalaciones de la universidad.-

Bridgitte me observó de pies a cabeza primero con sorpresa y luego con el ceño fruncido, y se acercó a mí o eso parecía, y se sentó al lado mío aun enojada, sin decirme una palabra. Luego de eso las clases siguieron como siempre, eran completamente aburridas, y Bridgitte simplemente tenía la mirada en sus garabatos, al parecer también estaba aburrida, la profesora se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída, y le lanzo una pregunta, pero la contestó correctamente, eso me impresionó por un instante, al parecer la enana no era tan idiota como pensaba. Al finalizar la clase Bridgitte se levantó y se marchó, lo cual me pareció bien no quería estar al lado de la "Enana golpeadora" seguramente ya conocía la universidad porque cuando eres nuevo es fácil perderse, seguí ignorando a la chica y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Habían pasado varias horas y no me di cuenta, el libro que tenía estaba sumamente interesante, me dirigí a la bibliotecaria y lo registre para llevarlo a casa.

-Oh Félix, Que gusto verte de nuevo- La bibliotecaria siempre me saludaba, al fin y al cabo siempre estaba metido allí, es una señora bastante amable debo admitir

-Buenas noches, ¿me podría por favor registrar este libro para llevarlo a casa?-

-Oh Claro que sí, ¿y qué tal la universidad? ¿Aun te sigues aburriendo?

-No tiene una idea Señora Sellers-

En eso escuchamos un golpe seco y volteamos a ver que era, y no vimos nada pero escuchamos un quejido, a los pocos segundos vimos una cabeza y un mechón de cabello azabache asomarse por la ventana, en definitiva reconocería ese mechón a kilómetros de distancia.

-Oh pobre chica, ella ha pasado por ese mismo pasillo casi 5 veces desde la tarde ¿Se habrá perdido?-

-Seguramente, espero que esa enana se encuentre con el fantasma del decapitado...-

-¡Félix! No diga esas cosas tan espantosas, ¿es tu compañera de clases?-

Me calle por unos segundos pero ella respondió por mi

-No me digas que fue la de la cacheada-

-¿Usted como sabe de eso?- Dije intrigado de como obtuvo la información de mi humillación

-Mi niño mi red de información es bastante extensa, además vi el golpe mientras pasaba hacia una reunión, esa niña tiene un buen derechazo, y tienes que admitir que no fuiste muy amable.-

Me quede callado, voltee mi cara y fruncí mi ceño de nuevo, y salí de la biblioteca detrás de Bridgitte, camine un poco y al encontrarla estaba en uno de los patios traseros de la universidad, mirando por todos lados se notaba que estaba desesperada y unas lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos, enserio que perderse por varias horas en la universidad eso era bastante tonto, seguramente estará pensando en que se quedara perdida para siempre.

-Enana, sígueme-

-¿Que? No... Estaba recorriendo la universidad-

-Si claro como digas, a menos de que quieras quedarte a dormir con Jack el decapitado...-

Se quedó en silencio y se acercó a mí, aunque no tenía idea del porque se me dio por hacer ese tipo de bromas, pero la cara que puso fue bastante... interesante, caminamos en silencio hasta la salida de la universidad.

-Gracias... Idi...Digo Agreste-

No le respondí, y finalmente salimos de la universidad, miré la hora y escuche un golpe seco seguido de otro quejido, Bridgitte se había vuelto a caer y para acabar de completar su maleta se abrió haciendo que todas sus cosas se dispersaran por toda la acera, ella tenía la peor suerte del mundo y al parecer me lo había pegado ya que cuando voltee a mirar a ver qué era lo que había pasado, pise uno de sus marcadores y caí encima de ella, su cara estaba demasiado cerca, y sus ojos azules bien abiertos, me atraparon completamente, en esos momentos, no lo admitiría tan fácilmente pero eran hermosos, pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido, fue bastante extraño, reaccione cuando mi pulso se había acelerado, con algo de dificultad desvié mi mirada para levantarme, al hacerlo Bridgitte estaba aún en el suelo y estaba recogiendo sus cosas, parecía triste, como esta mañana estaba dispuesto a ignorarla y a irme... Pero...

Si lo hubiera hecho, mi vida hubiera seguido su tranquilo ciclo interminable...

Si me hubiera ido, mi vida sería otra...

Si me hubiera ido no aprendería lo que era estar enamorado.

Me agache y empecé a recoger sus cosas y a meterlos en su mochila, me miró con sorpresa y con un leve... ¿sonrojo?, en su rostro.

-Lo siento...- Bridgitte fue la primera en hablar -No debí golpearte de esa manera en la mañana-

-No...- Ella agacho la cabeza y se le cristalizaron los ojos. -Soy yo el que debe pedir una disculpa, no debí tratarte de esa manera-

Ella volvió a verme y su cara ahora estaba completamente roja, cuando terminamos de recoger sus cosas la tomé de su mano y la ayude a levantarse.

-G-gracias... Por ayudarme-

Y ahí estaba, puso su gran sonrisa, una que no se borraría por largo tiempo.

-Hasta mañana Agreste- Gritó ella

-Soy Félix, enana.-

-¡Hey! ¡No me llames enana!... Félix...-

Los meses siguientes, Bridgitte siempre me saludaba con una sonrisa e intentaba hablar conmigo, pero simplemente terminaba la conversación de forma tajante o la ignoraba, alejándome completamente de ella, nada debía de distraerme de mis estudios, mi padre espera perfección de mí y eso es lo que le voy a dar.

-Hola Félix- Bridgitte se acercó a mi cuando estaba leyendo en uno de los patios traseros de la escuela, no me molesté en siquiera saludarla.

-Umm yo... yo tengo una boleta extra para el cine y me preguntaba si... quisieras...-

-No, no me interesa-

-Pero...-

-Dije que no me interesa, ahora no me interrumpas.-

Volví a dirigir mi mirada al libro, pero no pude evitar verla irse, se estaba pasando una mano por la cara, me sentí un poco mal, pero ella debía entender que no necesitaba de su amistad interesada, al fin y al cabo todos se acercaban por la misma razón: Dinero.

Después de ese rechazo aun ella insistía en intentar acercarse, vaya que si es terca, muchas veces la dejaba hablando sola y rechazaba sus constantes invitaciones, era exasperante y mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Un día mi humor estaba por los suelos, ya que mi padre había concertado una cita con la que se suponía era mi prometida para un matrimonio arreglado, aunque iba a acatar la orden de mi padre de casarme, de todas maneras no dejaba de tener un mal sabor en la boca, y la primera que apareció para descargar toda mi ira contenida, fue Bridgitte.

-¿Félix estas bien?-

¿Cómo diablos sabia ella que no estaba bien?

-Sí, ahora déjame en paz.-

-Pero…-

-Ahora no estoy para tus estupideces, que no entiendes ¡no te quiero cerca mío! ¡No quiero que me hables! ¡Ni que me invites a planes estúpidos! ¡Eres molesta!-

Bridgitte, se quedó quieta, y vi como sus ojos azules empezaron a cristalizarse.

-L-lo siento, n-no sabía que te cayera tan mal… Lo lamento… Si te hace feliz yo me alejare de ti lo siento…-

Pensé que se iba a poner a llorar como una magdalena, pero no fue así en cambio puso una sonrisa, que se quedó grabada para siempre en mi mente…

-De verdad lo lamento mucho, no volveré a molestarlo-

Volteo y se fue sin más, si antes me sentía mal ahora sí que era peor y más encima como si la vida quisiera molestarme, la profesora nos puso en parejas para un proyecto y termine siendo compañero de Bridgitte, cuando dijeron nuestros nombres, no pude evitar verla, ella asintió y luego agachó su mirada, cuando la clase se terminó ella se disponía a irse, pero la detuve.

-Quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, vamos a la biblioteca ahora-

-Si- Dijo secamente -Voy a llevar esto a mi casillero y lo veré allí-

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que llegue a la biblioteca y ella no aparecía, decidí que iría a buscarla seguramente se había perdido de nuevo, me dirigí a los casilleros pero no estaba allí, camine por un tiempo cuando escuche una voz muy familiar y un mechón de pelo peculiar, Bridgitte estaba con la señora Sellers, la bibliotecaria, me acerque a ellas e iba a arrastrar a Bridgitte a la biblioteca, pero su conversación llamo mi atención.

-Gracias por ayudarme Bridgitte-

-No hay problema, ahora tengo que irme, Félix me está esperando-

-Él te gusta verdad, se cómo lo miras-

-¡Que! Yo… Umm…- Bridgitte asintió bajando su cabeza, mientras que su rostro se transformaba en un tomate.

-¡Oh! Es un buen partido, es guapo y además es rico.-

-¡No no no! Él no me gusta, digo gustaba por eso.-

Eso me sorprendió, si no era para tener el apellido de su lado entonces por qué…

-Él es muy serio… Demasiado, es frio y a veces da miedo….-

Se supone que le gusto ¿porque me ofende de esa manera?

-Pero sé que puede llegar a ser muy amable, quiero ser capaz de traspasar ese muro de hielo que se empeña en crear alrededor de él, no esperaba ser su novia, pero al menos quería ser su amiga, nadie desea estar solo… Pero el… El me odia, y además es tiempo de superarlo.-

Bridgitte, empezó a sollozar y me aleje de ahí, no me dirigí a la biblioteca, me fui directamente a mi casa, necesitaba asimilar las palabras de ella y también necesitaba calmarme ya que sentía que mi cara se había calentado demasiado y mi corazón estaba demasiado agitado.

No hay nada a mí alrededor, y todo está oscuro, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que vi la luz del día, desde que por última vez vi sus ojos, recuerdo perfectamente como le había dicho que me matara, y como su rostro me miraba con terror y tristeza al escucharme decir aquello. Mis palabras solo salieron, ya no quiero estar más aquí encerrada.

También recuerdo el día que lo conocí, le di una bofetada, jeje me disculpo por ello pero jamás me arrepentiría, se lo merecía, pero después pude ver su amabilidad debajo de esos ojos que solo proyectaban soledad. Nadie quiere estar solo, me enamore de aquellos ojos azules que pedían calor, pedían amor. Intente acercarme pero él se encargaba de que el muro que lo mantenía preso en sí mismo siempre estuviera erguido fuerte e imponente y también me termine enamorando de aquel muro.

Sus palabras me dolieron y se incrustaron en mí como cuchillos, y lo peor fue que tenía razón era molesta y nunca lo dejaba en paz, me alejaría de él, justo como deseó, me desaparecería del mapa, si fuera necesario únicamente para verlo feliz, no importa yo nunca consiguiera su amor.

Solo es eso quiero que sea feliz…

No importa si no es conmigo…

Solo quiero verlo sonreír…

Mas recuerdos se intentan liberar en mi cabeza pero de nuevo todo es oscuridad…

-Félix eres un idiota- Le reprocha Chat Noir, mientras que Ladybug asentía con la cabeza, ella en ese momento le quería dar un buen golpe, y Chat Noir como si leyera su mente, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Bien hecho Gatito ¿Y qué pasó después?- Ladybug preguntó mientras le hacía un mimo al gato por el golpe bien merecido al novio de su prima.

Félix volteo su cara con un ceño fruncido.

-Claude y Allegra eso fue lo que pasó.-

* * *

AAAAAAAARRRG!POR FIN! ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO 3 VECES!

Nunca un capítulo se me había hecho tan complicado, no tenia ideas, y estaba insegura de cómo debía relatar su historia. Por favor diganme si les gusto o no ¡SE LOS RUUUEGO! estare esperando sus reviews!

y de verdad lo siento por la demora, en estos momentos, la gripa me esta dando la tunda de mi vida pero aquí estoy! y eso que aun me falta terminar el especial lemon Plakki.

Veo la luz al final del túnel...

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Bye Bye


	24. Bridgitte (Segunda Parte)

~Ahora se el tesoro que encontré en ti y no voy a perderlo~

-Hola preciosa soy Claude-

Apenas llegó ese tipo al salón se abalanzó a lo primero que vio y esa fue Bridgitte y las chicas alrededor de ella suspiraban como tontas al ver al castaño sonreír... Él tenía la palabra IDIOTA pegada en todo el cuerpo, y para colmo de males Bridgitte le sonrió como si nada, tan solo quisiera tumbarle los dientes ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

-Soy Bridgitte ¿Eres nuevo?-

-Si preciosa y estoy algo perdido qué te parece si me das un tour por la universidad y yo te invito a un café.-

-No- Dije en un tono más alto del que me gustaría proyectar pero tenía que alejarla de aquel idiota. -Tenemos un trabajo pendiente, Vámonos.-

La tomé del brazo y me dispuse a alejarla de allí al poco tiempo empezó a protestar.

-¡Félix! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!- Se zafó de mi agarre y luego se quedó ahí quieta -Ayer le estaba ayudando a la señora Sellers con unos libros y cuando volví a la biblioteca no estabas ¡y ahora estás enojado!-

-Tuve un asunto que atender y no podía estar esperándote toda la tarde, además tenemos un trabajo que hacer y tu ya estabas apunto de irte sin terminar, torpe.

-Pero el necesitaba…-

-Nada, vamos rápido.-

-¡Bridgitte! ¡Espera!- Claude nos había seguido –Si quieres te espero no hay problema.-

-Oh no te preocupes, Félix tiene razón tenemos que terminar este trabajo…- Sonreí victoriosamente mientras ella habla con el. -Y mañana podré mostrarte la universidad Claude-

Y mi sonrisa se desvaneció y ahora estaba de mal humor… pensándolo bien porque me importaría, no me interesaba lo que esa enana hiciera con quien fuera. Volví a tomarla del brazo y la arrastre a la biblioteca.

Al llegar Bridgitte empezó a buscar los libros que necesitábamos para el trabajo en eso no tardábamos, pero ella tuvo problemas para alcanzar uno de los libros que estaban en la parte más arriba de los estantes. Yo estaba observándola y me pareció gracioso verla como intentaba dar brinquitos para alcanzar aquel libro pero al poco tiempo dejo de intentarlo.

-Fe…- Ella misma cortó sus palabras, llevándose una mano al pecho y apretando su camisa negaba con la cabeza. -No debo llamarlo-

Se aseguro de que nadie la observara, y empezó a subir por este trepando ¡Estaba loca! Me acerque a ella, note como el estante se estaba tambaleando a punto de caérsele encima, llegue rápidamente antes de que causara un desastre, puse mi antebrazo en el estante y con la otra mano jale a Bridgitte, era liviana así que no tuve mucho problema con ello, logre frenar la caída pero no pude evitar que algunos libros me cayeran encima y uno en especial me golpeó en la cara cerca del ojo, el ruido que se escuchó no fue muy fuerte pero, eso no evitó que la bibliotecaria se acercara preocupada hacia el desastre que habíamos ocasionado.

-¡Pero qué paso aquí!- Pregunto completamente espantada la señora Sellers.

-Lo si…-

-Fue culpa mía, tropecé y el estante casi se cae- La cara de Bridgitte era todo un poema estaba completamente sorprendida y confundida y su sonrojo me calmaba bastante, pero después su cara estaba preocupada.

-Felix tu cara- Dijo completamente anonadada pero no entendía él porque.

-Oh dios mío- Exclamó la señora Sellers aun sin entender qué rayos pasaba ¿Acaso tenia monos en la cara?

-¿Qué pasa?- Exclamé un poco asustado.

-Pareces un panda- La bibliotecaria empezó a reírse y luego se fue a no se donde

-¡¿QUÉ!?

Bridgitte poso sus grandes ojos en mi, viendo con más detalle el GRAN MORETÓN que tenia en el ojo, al llegar la señora Sellers me paso un pequeño espejo de mano y pude ver la zona de desastre. Había una línea negra debajo de mi ojo y toda la zona estaba empezando a hincharse.

-Llevalo a la enfermería Brid pff… Yo… Yo me encargo del resto pff…- la bibliotecaria estaba a punto de reírse, intento disimularlo pero no duró demasiado, pero Bridgitte estaba seria, estaba preocupada, tomo mi brazo y salimos de la biblioteca, al llegar a la enfermería no había nadie y para colmo de males estaba la puerta cerrada, era divertido ver a Bridgitte asustado era gracioso, y desde ese mismo momento me prometí hacer que me mostrara todas sus expresiones, así que sacando de mi un lado travieso que ni yo conocía empecé a tambalearme y a fingir que tenia un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Felix! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Te llevare a un doctor!-

Eso sí no podía permitirlo

-¡No! Por favor- Puse mi mejor cara de cordero degollado y la mire, esas clases que actuación que mi padre me hizo tomar antes de que Adrien fuera modelo me sirvieron de algo.

-No quiero meterme en problemas con mi padre, por favor… Bridgitte, aun no quiero volver a París.-

Bueno eso no era del todo mentira, me metería en problemas si mi padre ve esto, pero no podría decírselo, y al ver la cara que puso me creyó.

-Ven conmigo- Me llevo a rastras fuera de la universidad y seguimos caminando un rato mas, a veces me "Tambaleaba" haciendo que ella se acercara a mi y me ayudara a caminar, llegamos a un bloque de apartamentos y subimos por el ascensor hacia el séptimo piso, durante todo este tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, ella sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, al hacerlo me encontré con un lugar pequeño… Demasiado pequeño, al fin y al cabo yo vivía en un penthouse un poco más lejos de ahí, mi baño es igual de grande que todo esto.

-Es pequeño pero acogedor- Creo que me leyó la mente. -Siéntate allí.- Y me señaló un sofá horrible con un estampado de flores pintadas al estilo vintage, no pude evitar soltar un poco mi cara de desagrado por aquel sofá.

-Tranquilo Felix no te va a dar una infección en tu trasero de niño rico por sentarte allí-

Un poco impresionado por aquella declaración no refute nada mas y me senté allí y jamás en mi vida pensé que fuera tan cómodo ese maldito sillón, me acomode mejor y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos… ¡Cómo era posible que este sillón feo fuera más cómodo que mi sofá de cuero blanco de más de diez mil dólares! Podría quedarme en este mismo sitio por una semana, estaba tan relajado que no vi venir el golpe que Bridgitte me dio en la cara… Otra vez, pero sentí algo frío y refrescante, abrí con un poco de miedo el ojo que no estaba cubierto por esa cosa y me pareció ver algo rojo y lo cogí para ver qué era lo que me había puesto… era carne.

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- Con asco agarre la carne que hace unos segundos tenía en mi cara y lo avente lejos de mí, con buenos reflejos Bridgitte agarró la carne en el aire, y se acercó de nuevo y me golpeo en la cabeza y yo me volví a sentar en el sofá.

-Cuidado con mi sofá favorito, y quédate quieto-

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERME ESO EN LA CARA!-

-Cállate y no seas llorón, te ayudará para que se te desinflame el morado, eso era mi cena así que no te quejes.-

Hice lo que ella me ordeno me quede callado y volví a relajarme, Bridgitte tomo mi brazo y lo miro, no me había percatado de ello pero tenía una herida, no era muy grande pero había alcanzado a manchar mi camisa de sangre, ella había dejado al lado mío una caja blanca, saco algodón y un tarrito de desinfectante, y se dispuso a desinfectar la herida, ardía, con un solo ojo veía todo lo que hacía.

-Porque haces todo esto, Bridgitte… Au- Ardía cuando ella ponía el algodón en mi piel, pero no pude evitar preguntarle eso.

-No quiero tener una demanda por daños y perjuicios Agreste.- Ella seguía concentrada en la herida causándome dolor.

-Eso no es cie…-

-No debiste protegerme, no te lo pedí, solo tenías… que alejarte… como siempre lo haces…-

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer en mi brazo, pero rápidamente ella las seco y termino de limpiar la herida y ponerme un vendaje.

-Bridgitte yo…-

-No digas nada más, por favor… vete, ponte hielo en el ojo y mañana estarás bien, mañana te pasare mi parte del trabajo y te prometo que te dejare en paz.-

-¡Déjame hablar! Bridgitte yo…-

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que hables más! ¡Si dejo que digas una sola palabra más… voy a terminar enamorándome mas de ti! ¡Vete ahora que tengo la fuerza para dejarte ir!-

Agarró mi brazo y me sacó fuera de su apartamento, volví a golpear la puerta, pero ella no me volvió a abrir, llame a mi chofer para que me recogiera, me fui intranquilo hacia mi casa he hice lo que ella me recomendó para el morado de mi cara pero no sabía que debía hacer de ahora en adelante.

Al día siguiente como ella lo prometió me entrego su parte del trabajo, y hasta me dejo los puntos que yo necesitaba complementar, pero simplemente me los dejó en mi pupitre, intente buscarla pero cuando la encontré Claude estaba con ella, al verme Bridgitte simplemente siguió su camino ignorándome completamente, lo reconozco aquello me dolió más de lo que pensaba, ella siguió haciendo eso todo el maldito día, al finalizar las clases estuve esperándola pero Claude estaba con ella pegado como una lapa, dándole el tour que le prometió hace un par de días. No pude evitarlo y los seguí por todo el campus.

-¿Brid, te parece si vamos a tomar algo?- ¿Este imbécil desde cuando le dice Brid?

-Si claro no hay problema.- ¡Y ella más encima le sonríe como si nada!

-Hay una cafetería al que he querido ir, queda cerca al puente de Westminster me han dicho que es un excelente lugar.-

-Oh, ya sé cuál es, es cierto es bastante bueno.-

-Brid qué te parece si vas por tus cosas y yo te espero aquí.-

-Claro no me demorare, ya regreso.-

Esa era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella, di un par de pasos pero algo me agarró del cuello de mi camisa y me empujó hacia la pared, y ese no era nadie más que Claude.

-Aléjate de ella maldito niño rico.-

-No sabía que batearas para el otro lado, idiota mira que atraer mi atención de esta manera…-

-No juegues con ella maldito ególatra.-

-No estoy jugando con ella, ¡ahora déjame!-

-¡Claude donde estas!- Bridgitte había vuelto, me distraje y Claude aprovecho esto para empujarme lo más fuerte que pudo hacia uno de los salones y lo tranco con mi propia mochila, terminé en el suelo, y alcance a escuchar cómo se encontraba con ella.

-Oh Brid lo siento, estaba botando una basura que tenía en mi mochila, ¿Vamos?-

-Oh ok no hay problema vamos.-

-Que hermoso collar tienes, ¿te lo dio alguien especial?-

-Sí, mi prima favorita, me dio este collar para que la recordara, el dije son unas tijeras porque ella quiere ser diseñadora de modas, ella ahora vive en París, espero poder visitarla pronto, y mis tíos tienen la mejor pastelería del mundo.-

-¡Genial! Pero enserio tu collar violeta es muy bonito.-

-¿Ehh? ¿Violeta? No, mi collar es plateado.-

-Pero esta violeta…-

-Debe de estar sucio, lo limpiaré apenas llegue a casa, así que es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.-

Empecé a golpear la puerta para que ella me escuchara pero al parecer no lo hizo, y se fueron sin más, no importaba cómo pero tenía que ir detrás de ellos, revise las ventanas para ver si alguna estaba abierta pero mi suerte no estaba cooperando, todas las malditas estaban cerradas, había pasado una hora desde que ellos se habían ido, y no lograba salir iba a coger una de las sillas para romper las ventanas y salir de ahí, y para rematar mi celular ha estado sonando hace 15 minutos, desde mi mochila pero alcance a ver a alguien afuera así que baje la silla y volví a golpear las ventanas para que me escuchara.

-¡Hey! ¡Ayuda! ¡Hey tu… como te llames!-

Y el chico por fin me ayudó a salir, al abrir la puerta empecé a correr lo más que pude para intentar alcanzar a ese par, Salí de la universidad corriendo hacia el auto.

-¡LUKE! ¡RÁPIDO LLÉVAME AL PUENTE WESTMINSTER! ¡LUKE! ¡POR FAVOR!-

-Si señor.-

Sin decir nada más el chofer aceleró y ya estábamos en camino para alcanzar a Bridgitte, en eso mi celular sonó una vez más, era mi padre.

-Félix, porque no contestabas mis llamadas- Mi padre parecía más serio de lo normal, por no haber contestado, maldito imbécil, Claude esta me la pagas.

-Lo siento padre, estaba… en una… tutoría muy importante, a qué debo el honor de tu llamada.-

-Estoy en Londres y vas a venir a una cena el día de hoy, es preciso que conozcas a alguien, esta cena definirá tu futuro Félix.-

-¿Cuándo llegaste? Te hubiera podido recoger en el aeropuerto padre.-

-Llegue ayer en la tarde, estabas en clases así que no avisé, escucha bien, prepararte para esta cena, ve a casa y en tres horas iré a recogerte…-

En ese momento habíamos llegado al puente, y vi a Bridgitte y a su lado estaba Claude.

-Padre, tengo que volver a la tutoría, lo llamare después.- Colgué.

Había interrumpido a mi padre y más encima le había colgado, no podía creer lo que yo estaba haciendo por una chica, estaba sorprendido de mí mismo por la cantidad de sentimientos que ella había hecho despertar en mí.

-¡LUKE! ¡PARA ES AQUÍ!- El chofer frena en seco y en menos de un segundo yo estoy afuera corriendo por alcanzarla, yo estaba en uno de los extremos del puente y ellos estaban algo lejos, vi como Claude estaba tomándola de la barbilla y acercándose a ella, ¡LA IBA A BESAR! Pero ella mira para otro lado y yo le sigo la mirada, una niña estaba balanceándose en el borde del puente, al parecer se iba a caer, Bridgitte empezó a correr hacia la niña, y yo hacia ella, no sé cómo demonios hizo pero alcanzó a agarrar a la niña de la espalda antes de caer y la subió de nuevo al puente, pero ella no tuvo la misma suerte, ahora era ella la que estaba cayendo al río Támesis; sin pensarlo dos veces… Que estoy diciendo, yo no pienso en nada cuando ella está cerca, me arrojé de cabeza para alcanzarla, para no perderla, no quería dejarla ahora que por fin le hallaba sentido a todo lo que me estaba pasando…

-¡BRIDGITTE!-

-¡FÉLIX!-

Logre agarrar su mano y logre acercarla a mí, estábamos cayendo, y no sé cómo hice pero me voltee para hacer que al momento de tocar el agua fuera mi espalda la que recibiera todo el golpe, no me importaba, no lo lamentaría, porque yo...

...Me enamore de ella.

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza se estaba incrustando en mi, y con ellos la luz de nuevos recuerdos atormentaban mi cabeza, una biblioteca y una herida que estaba curando, era él, quería alejarme, pero él se negaba a hacerlo, estaba totalmente confundida, su modo de actuar era verdadera, como si el chico que estaba en ese momento conmigo hubiera derrumbado lo que lo tenia aprisionado, él estaba sembrando en mí una nueva esperanza, y... yo... no quería... no quería... no quería perderlo, pero lo heché de mi casa, pensando que de ese modo lo hecharía de mi vida, lloraba, porque tenia sentimientos contradictorios, lo ultimo que vi en ese momento...

...Una mariposa negra.

Un nuevo día... o eso era lo que creía... le deje en su puesto unos papeles... intente ignorarlo pero el seguía queriendo hablar... la esperanza crece, y no quiero que lo haga, un chico alguien más entra en mis recuerdos, y después un puente... una niña que caía pero mi cuerpo se movía solo, tomandola y luego cayendo...

Caia pero no estaba sola... él... él... Cayó conmigo.

-!FELIX!

Hoooola a todos! espero que hayan disfrutado de un nuevo capítulo, por obra y gracia del espíritu santo estos recuerdos tendrán una tercera parte, que promete ser el capitulo MAS LARGO de todo el fanfic! iba a subirlo todo... pero decidi partirlo por 3 cosas

1 - Tiene más de 5000 palabras

2- Hay que dejar que su mentecita descanse para lo que viene

3 YOLO

Recuerden que este mismo fic ahora está en

Muchas GRACIAS a todos por su apoyo a este fic...

Lo único que me queda por decir es que todo lo que hago en este fic tiene una razón dentro de esta y todo es todo... incluso la confusión, tiene una razón de ser.

No siendo mas Bye Bye!


	25. Bridgitte (Tercera Parte)

_~Resistiré todas las adversidades por ti~_

* * *

Sentí el golpe del agua en toda mi espalda intenté gritar pero el agua ya se estaba intentando meter en mis pulmones, toda la adrenalina de mi cuerpo hacia que me mantuviera despierto y aferrándome a Bridgitte con mi vida, logré salir a la superficie y respirar por un segundo me pareció ver que tenía sus ojos azules cerrados y me asuste por un segundo, la sacudí y me respondió, abriendo sus hermosos y grandes ojos.

-¡Felix! ¡Que haces aquí!-

-¡Nada primero y pregunta después!-

Y nadamos hacia donde nos pareció era la orilla, un bote de la policía se estaba acercando hacia nosotros y nos ayudaron a subir, y muy pronto estuvimos en tierra firme, una ambulancia ya había llegado al lugar a revisarnos para ver si habíamos tenido alguna lesión. Insistí en decir que estaba perfectamente pero siguieron haciendo su trabajo con toda la cantidad de personas no podía ver a Bridgitte, me levanté de la camilla donde estaba sentado al momento de ver un mechón de pelo negro azulado, me alegré mucho ella estaba bien, pero toda esa alegría de fue el carajo cuando vi a Claude tomándole las manos a Bridgitte, no lo resistí más y aleje al imbécil de un solo golpe en la cara y cayendo al suelo, inmediatamente se fue a ayudarlo, y cuando se reincorporó se abalanzó directamente hacia mi para devolverme el golpe, mi suerte estaba cambiando por que en ese instante mi chófer estaba detrás de Claude deteniéndolo para que no me hiciera nada, Bridgitte se acercó a él y pudo tranquilizarlo, le pidió a mí chófer que se lo llevara de allí hasta que se tranquilizara por completo, yo asentí para que se lo llevara lejos y antes de que se fuera le hice una mueca, y se volvió a poner furioso intentando soltarse para reventarme a golpes... suerte con eso. Bridgitte al ver que Claude se volteó hacía mi y empezó a enfrentarme.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Gritó

-!¿Aaaahh siii?! ¡Mira quien habla enana torpe! ¡A cada rato andas tropezándote y haciendo burradas!-

Estaba completamente enojado, nunca alguien me había hecho salirme de los estribos de tal manera pero sentía que toda la presión que había tenido durante años se estaba liberando y eso hacía que mi boca no se cerrara.

-¡Almemos mis burradas sirvieron de algo! ¡ELLA PUDO MORIR IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ENOJAS?! ¡ADEMÁS YO NO TE IMPORTO!-

-¡ESTABA PREOCUPADO TONTA! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE! ¡TE AMO! ¡¿ES QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?!-

Todo quedó en silencio y Bridgitte abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo, y yo sentía que un gran peso se estaba quitando de mis hombros, sintiéndome muy bien, ¿así se sentía el estar enamorado y expresarlo?

Pues era genial...

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de sus ahora pálidas mejillas y la besé, no duró mucho ya que justo después de ello todo se volvio negro.

Al despertar todo me daba vueltas, me sentía desorientado, y no sabía dónde estaba, intenté incorporarme pero la mano de una persona no me dejo.

-Tranquilo, estas en el hospital-

-¿Que pasó?-

-Tuviste un bajón de adrenalina y te desmayaste y lo mismo pasó con la chica con la que estabas-

-¡Bridgitte! ¡Donde esta ella!-

-Tranquilo señor Agreste ella está en otra habitación, tu novia está en buenas manos.-

-E-ella no es mi novia- No todavía, pensé.

-Oh lo siento, bueno entonces me retiro, iré a avisarle a su familia que usted despertó-

-¿Mi padre está aquí?-

-Sí, ahora mismo lo llamo.-

Me dejaron solo de nuevo, apenas salga de aquí hablare con Bridgitte, estoy seguro que no la dejaron muy lejos de aquí, quería levantarme y salir a buscarla, pero en el momento en el que puse un pie en el suelo, Gabriel Agreste ingreso a la sala.

-Félix recuéstate de nuevo.- Me ordeno y yo aunque quería salir de ahí tuve que hacerle caso. -En que estabas pensando cuando te lanzaste de cabeza por esa muchachita, pudiste haber muerto.-

-Lo siento padre… yo…-

-Tu irresponsabilidad nos ayudó un poco con la imagen de los Agreste, se podría decir que ahora eres una especie de héroe… Señorita Allegra siga por favor.-

Una chica entro en la habitación cabello rubio y largo recogido en una trenza ladeada de ojos ámbar, andaba vestida con ropa de colección de mi padre, la más fina para ser exactos, la conocía pues en muchas ocasiones, tuve que acompañarla en varios eventos, no entendía por qué ella estaba aquí y la verdad eso me daba mala espina.

-Félix espero recuerdes a la señorita, Allegra hija de uno de los más importantes socios de la compañía, y es ahora tu prometida.-

Me quede de piedra ante la declaración de mi padre, eso no podía ser posible ahora que había encontrado a Bridgitte, ¡Él llega y me consigue una esposa! Esto no puede estar pasándome.

-Joven Agreste- Hablo ella con suave voz -Lamento mucho darle la noticia en estas circunstancias pero debido al accidente me preocupe mucho y le pedí al señor Agreste que me dejara acompañarlo.-

-Félix, el doctor ha dicho que te darán de alta en unos momentos, hablaremos del matrimonio en cuanto estemos en un lugar más cómodo, señorita Allegra muchas gracias por su compañía, permítame y la llevo al auto para que la traslade a su hogar.-

-Espero volver a encontrarnos pronto, Joven Agreste-

-Oh por favor no tiene que ser tan modesta Señorita, puede llamarlo Félix- La mueca que hacia mi padre parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Está bien… nos veremos pronto Félix.-

Y se fueron, no dije absolutamente nada por el shock que tenía en ese momento, y estaba contemplando la posibilidad de tirarme de nuevo por el mismo puente, al poco rato llego mi padre de nuevo y yo ya me encontraba listo para irme a casa, sin que él se diera cuenta pregunte por Bridgitte pero al parecer ya se había ido, nada de lo que estaba planeando estaba saliendo como yo quería, el camino hacia el apartamento era tortuoso y silencioso, al llegar mi padre fue el primero en hablar.

-Tu ceremonia será dos meses después de que te gradúes, nadie sabe de este compromiso pero en 3 meses daremos la buena noticia…-

-Padre…-

-Pero necesito que en público los vean juntos lo más posible…-

-¡Padre!-

-No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando Félix, este compromiso nos asegura un contrato de por vida con los principales exportadores de tela del mundo.-

-¡Al menos debiste haberme consultado! ¡No estamos en el medioevo para que me andes buscando una esposa! ¡No puedo casarme con ella!-

-Puedes y lo harás, o es que ya hay otra jovencita… Déjame adivinar la muchacha por la que te aventaste del puente… no sabes todo lo que tuve que pagar para que la bochornosa escena que hiciste con ella antes de que desmayaras, no se subiera a Internet, aunque deje que la de la caída se subiera, quedaste como un joven de principios ante tus futuros suegros.-

-¡No voy a casarme con ella!-

-¡Pues lo harás! ¡Y te olvidaras de esa inmigrante!-

-¡NO LE DIGAS DE ESA MANERA!-

-Pues eso es lo que es, y sabes que con un chasquido de mis dedos puedo hacer que vuelva del hueco de donde vino, y no me importaría que la beca de la señorita Cheng pase a mejores manos.-

-¿Es esa una amenaza?-

-Lo es, y más vale que te tranquilices, estaré al pendiente de ti. Por cierto, tus calificaciones de la universidad son perfectas sigue así, más te vale mantenerlas de esa manera.-

Mi sangre hervía de la ira que sentía, no me falto nada para darle un puñetazo en la cara a mi propio padre y no me hubiera arrepentido, pero tuve que controlarme por ella, no iba a dejar que su futuro se arruinara por culpa mía.

-Únicamente vine a Londres para darte la noticia, volveré en un mes para ver tu avance con la señorita Allegra, no me decepciones.-

-N-no lo hare padre… ¿Y Adrien cómo está?

-Está bien, ahora descansa. Dentro de poco la señorita Allegra te llamará para empezar con sus citas.-

Y al fin se largó, mis piernas flaquearon por un segundo y me tire sobre mi sillón de cuero blanco, y el maldito no era nada cómodo, no como el sofá de Bridgitte, me levante de ahí y salí a buscarla de nuevo, esta vez la encontraría.

-Luke ¿Recuerdas el lugar donde me recogiste la noche pasada?-

-Si señor-

-Llévame ahí por favor-

-Pero joven, su padre me indico que no lo llevara a otros lugares que no fueran la universidad, su hogar y las citas que se concretaran con su prometida, y no quiero perder mi trabajo.-

-Necesito ir a verla, y no se preocupe por lo demás, me encargare de que le doblen… no le tripliquen el sueldo si llegamos allá en menos de 30 minutos.

-Llegaremos en 10 minutos- Me dijo sonriendo el hombre.

-Así se habla, ahora vamos-

Y como lo prometió llegamos en 10 minutos, vi a hacia arriba, logre ver la silueta de Bridgitte en su apartamento, sin perder más tiempo subí por el ascensor y conociéndola como es estaba seguro que no me abriría, al estar enfrente de su puerta toqué 3 veces y cambie el tono de mi voz.

-Aquí traigo su domicilio-

-Pero si yo no he ordenado nada- Me contesto Bridgitte al otro lado de la puerta.

-La pizza está a nombre de Bridgitte Cheng, ya fue pagada.- Casi me pongo a reír al escuchar el gritito de emoción de ella y abrió la puerta, pero su cara sonriente cambio por completo al verme a mi… sin la pizza, intento cerrarme la puerta en la cara pero yo puse mi pie trancándola y no me iba a ir sin hablar con ella.

-¡Vete! ¡Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esa manera! ¡Agreste!-

-Si lo hacía a la manera convencional no me ¡hubieras abierto! ¡Cheng!-

Puse más fuerza para abrir por completo la puerta, pero ella no se dejaba, vaya que si tenía fuerza esta enana, duramos allí casi 20 minutos cuando por fin llego el verdadero repartidor de pizza, lo había llamado antes porque si el primer plan no funcionaba, tenía que recurrir al plan B. Bridgitte vio de reojo al verdadero repartidor de pizza con una caja grande.

-¡Vete ahora! ¡No quiero nada tuyo!-

-¡Hey tú! abre esa caja ¡Ahora!-

Y el pobre repartidor sin entender nada hizo lo que se le ordeno y la abrió, mostrando una pizza gigante de carnes, peperoni y queso, mucho queso, el aroma que desprendía aquel alimento le llego a la nariz de Bridgitte, haciendo que se escuchara un suave gruñido que venía de su estómago, de repente ella dejo de forcejear y abrió la puerta de par en par, sin esperarlo perdí el equilibrio caí dentro del departamento de ella, mi trasero lo resintió completamente, Bridgitte recibió la caja alegremente y entro hacia la cocina dejándome en el suelo.

Pague al repartidor la pizza, le di una buena propina al repartidor, para que no digan que soy un tacaño y cerré la puerta, me acerque a ella pero puso una mano en mi cara alejándome.

-Cállate y come primero-

Extendió hacia mí una rebanada de esa cosa encima de un plato. Extrañándome un poco la presentación de este.

-¿Y los cubiertos?-

Ella freno todo movimiento y trago lo que tenía en esa hermosa boquita, al parecer no había escuchado lo que yo le había dicho.

-Bridgitte los…-

-¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!- Y estallo de risa sin yo saber que rayos estaba pasando por su cabeza, porque se estaba riendo -Jajaja ¿¡Enserio!? Pareciera que nunca…- Su carcajada se estaba apagando al ver mi cara completamente confundida -jaja nunca… has comido una pizza…-

-Emm no, nunca he comido este tipo de cosas-

-No estas bromeando ¿Verdad?-

-No-

-¿Cómo es que nunca has probado una de estas? ¡Si son la gloria!-

-Se supone que antes de llegar a Londres era uno de los modelos de la marca de mi padre, y para ello tenía una dieta completamente estricta, desde que era un niño.-

Ella me miraba como si fuera un niño desamparado.

-Ok, no tuviste infancia y eso va a cambiar hoy, lo primero que tienes que saber es que esto no es caviar, y no se come con cubiertos niño rico, se come con las manos.-

-¿Qué? No, eso tiene mucha grasa y…-

-Nada-

Ella toma el pedazo de pizza, luego mi mano y la pone allí.

-Ahora come-

Vi que ella cogió su rebanada y se la comía desde la punta, yo hice lo mismo, al hacerlo ella tenía toda su atención en mí, parecía que fuera un bicho raro apunto de hacer quien sabe qué cosa, ignore aquello al momento de morder esa cosa y… y… ¡Era deliciosa! Ahora entiendo que quería decir ella cuando dijo que no había tenido infancia.

-Jajaja tu cara es muy graciosa-

-¿Qué? No es cierto… Bueno como sea… ¿Por qué saltaste por esa niña?-

-¡Era una niña! Como no iba a hacerlo… Simplemente mi cuerpo reacciono solo.-

-Pensé que enserio morirías, Bridgitte lo que te dije es…-

-Por favor… no me ilusiones de esta manera… es mejor que sigas con tu vida…-

-No lo hare… Si tu no estas allí... haciéndomela imposible.-

Deje la comida a un lado y me acerque a ella, ya no podía simplemente dejarla ir, por nada del mundo, no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre los dos,

-Déjame Félix, no quiero interponerte entre tú y tu prometida.-

Eso no me lo esperaba, como sabia ella de eso, seguramente…

-Fue en el hospital, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso, pero… escuche la conversación entre tu, tu padre y… tu prometida… No nos hagamos esto… Félix…-

Cada palabra que ella decía se apagaba por cada paso que yo daba hacia ella, tenerla así frente a frente podía ver todo lo que ella era, pequeña… bueno creo que eso había quedado claro, pero se veía tan tierna, pero su carácter podía ser todo lo contrario fuerte, valiente y obstinada; como la primera vez que había chocado con ella vi sus ojos azules profundos pero vibrantes llenos de vida te atrapan y no te sueltan, su rostro sonrojado y hermoso al igual que sus perfectos labios, ¿desde cuando yo era tan cursi? Desde el momento en que ella se atrevió a hablarme y a sacarme de ese muro de hielo que yo mismo había construido… Ya no me importaba nada, al momento de decirlo en el puente el volver a exteriorizar lo que sentía ya no era tan complicado.

-Bridgitte… fui un idiota ciego, no me di cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente, me enamore de ti, y de tus sentimientos, sé que suena extraño pero es así… no me pidas que me vaya por qué no lo haré, y lo de Allegra ya veré como lo resuelvo.-

-F-Félix.-

No deje que hablara más, porque estaba seguro que se inventaría cualquier excusa para hacer que me fuera… la besé, probé esos perfectos labios que desde hace un buen tiempo me traían loco…

-Mmmm Sabes a pizza-

-Idiota.-

-Sé que no sé nada de relaciones y todo eso… pero… ¿Serias mi novia?-

-No.-

-Me haces muy fe… espera ¿¡Que!?-

-Como lo oyes-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Mira, no puedo salir contigo porque te recuerdo señorito Agreste que estás comprometido.-

-Bridgitte, yo no me voy a casar, eso te lo aseguro, mi padre no ve va a obligar a eso-

La observe fijamente, la bese… lentamente que ella se diera cuenta que no la dejaría, ni la olvidaría, desde este momento ella sería mi todo, cada segundo que iba pasando era más intenso el beso, estaba en éxtasis en definitiva me haré adicto a esto.

-Bridgitte… Te amo-

-Yo también… Félix.-

-¿Nos podemos comer otra rebanada de pizza?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

Desde ese momento todo era perfecto bueno casi… el tema del compromiso con Allegra seguía de pie, así que después de unos días tuve que empezar a cumplir las "citas" que a cada rato ella proponía, no eran más que algunas salidas a restaurantes lujosos, algo de equitación y cosas de ese estilo, procurando que la prensa de vez en cuando nos tomaran fotografías, esos momentos eran tediosos, porque ella se me pegaba como una lapa, al paso de las citas me daba cuenta de su verdadera actitud, inspiraba ternura eso sí, pero eso era una fachada para que todas sus "travesuras" fueran fácilmente encubiertas, era manipuladora, cínica, arrogante y caprichosa, en varias ocasiones provocaba accidentes únicamente para hacer que a las meseras que no consideraba de su agrado fueran despedidas sin ninguna consideración, y yo haciendo uso de mis contactos lograba reintegrarlas a sus trabajos o en el peor de los casos reubicarlas.

En cuanto a Bridgitte, aprovechando la superficial indiferencia con la que nos tratábamos el idiota de Claude se acercaba a ella, eso me hacía hervir en celos, muchas veces no me faltaron ganas de tirarle los dientes de una vez por todas, pero las miradas tranquilizadoras de Bridgitte me hacían controlar por un tiempo, varias veces Claude intentaba abrazarla y besarla pero ella olímpicamente pasaba de él. Esa es mi chica. Se preguntarán por que dije superficial indiferencia varias veces "raptaba" a Bridgitte y ambos desaparecíamos, salíamos a muchos lugares a los cuales nunca había ido, nunca volveré a montarme en una montaña rusa, esas cosas fueron diseñadas por el diablo…

-¡Mentira! ¡Las montañas rusas son lo mejor del mundo!- Grito Chat Noir Interrumpiendo el relato de su hermano.

-Mentiroso tú, estoy completamente seguro que tú nunca irías a un parque de atracciones.-

-Pues mira que si he ido…- Chat Noir al recordarlo sonrió -Una amiga me llevo y fue muy divertido. My Lady, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo algún día?-

-Emm primero derrotemos a Red Scissors y después hablamos Gatito-

-¿Es eso un tal vez?-

-Es un no, gatito, Félix por favor continúa.-

El mes de prueba había pasado, mi padre había venido de nuevo a Londres únicamente a revisar nuestra "relación" y al parecer estaba satisfecho con los resultados, técnicamente estábamos en casi todos las revistas de farándula del país, y en dos meses se daría a conocer el compromiso en todos los medios de comunicación. Mi padre se quedaría un par de días más así que durante esos días no podría ver a Bridgitte, sería una tortura no poder verla, pero también deseaba terminar con todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, quería salir con Bridgitte en público, quería que ella fuera la que estuviera conmigo, pero tendría que resistir hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de deshacer el compromiso. Al terminar la reunión con mi padre, seguía con Allegra en una cita íbamos a ver una película, y no más al llegar al cinema vi a Bridgitte y a Claude demasiado juntos para mi gusto, quería ir tras ellos e irme de ahí con ella pero no podía soltarme de la pegajosa de Allegra, además de que mi padre podría cumplir sus amenazas si cierta princesita terminaba hablando más de la cuenta.

Los observaba… no podía evitarlo, de ningún modo iba a dejar que Claude pusiera sus manos de idiota encima de ella, logre ver la película que ellos habían escogido, más bien que el impedido de Claude había escogido, las películas de terror nunca fueron sus favoritas… Entraron a la sala la suerte estaba de mii lado porque ella escogió las sillas, estaban justo detrás de ellos y teníamos asientos en el lado del pasillo. Bridgitte estaba temblando, mil veces maldito imbécil, seguro estaba pensando que con una película de estas haría que Bridgitte se abrazara a él, pero no eso jamás pasaría, ni yo lo permitiría.

La película había empezado, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, mi mente simplemente estaba delante de mí, con Bridgitte, temblaba de miedo y estaba completamente paralizada lo que era peor es que no podía evitar mirar hacia la pantalla, como podía ser que el idiota de Claude no se diera cuenta que estaba completamente aterrada en definitiva iba a sacarla de allí, Allegra también estaba absolutamente concentrada en la película, no como Bridgitte, ella parecía disfrutarse la maldita película, el único escalofrió que sentí en todo ese momento fue cuando vi que Allegra tenía una sonrisa de par en par, parecía una psicópata a punto de matar a su víctima; olvidándome de ese hecho, me aseguré de que Allegra no me pusiera atención y su pequeña mente estuviera completamente concentrada en la película, me levanté lentamente de mi silla, luego me acuclillé, y me acerque a ella tome su mano que estaba completamente aferrada a los descansabrazos del mueble, no pudo evitar dar un saltito por la sorpresa, pero pude hacer que dejara de observar la película y me mirara a mí, le señalé que hiciera silencio poniendo mi dedo índice sobre mis labios, ese susto no paso por desapercibido por Claude, tuve que agacharme para evitar que me viera el muy infeliz, asomándome un poco vi que Allegra aún seguía concentrada en la pantalla, mientras no los veía Claude aprovechó para querer tomar de la mano a Bridgitte, ella por un par de segundos volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla y apretó su mano muy fuerte, Claude por el dolor retiro su mano, con una cara de derrota volvió a concentrarse en la película, eso le pasa por idiota y asustar a MI CHICA.

Volví a tomar la mano de Bridgitte, y se acordó que yo estaba allí, sorprendió bastante pero rápidamente subí el descansabrazos de la silla y la jale para que saliéramos del cine, corriendo lejos de ese par, quería estar con ella, sin importar que. Al salir del cine vimos que el sol se había ocultado casi por completo dejando ver las primeras estrellas del cielo, Bridgitte aún seguía temblando un poco y sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, sin decirle nada la abracé, rodee con mis brazos su diminuto cuerpo que estaba temblando y dejé que ella escondiera su cara en mi pecho.

-Debiste decirle que no querías ver esa película-

-Estaba muy emocionado por verla, no pude decirle que no-

-El punto de una "cita" es que ambos disfruten lo que están haciendo. Si no entonces no es una cita.-

Bridgitte alzó la mirada, enarcando una ceja.

-Entonces las "citas" que has tenido con tu prometida, si no son eso ¿Entonces qué son?-

-¿Celosa?-

Bridgitte enrojeció como un tomate e hizo un puchero, completamente adorable para mí.

-N-no.-

-No son citas porque son solo sesiones de fotos, ¿Y tú como fuiste capaz de salir con ese idiota?-

-¿Celoso?- Que tierna, intenta devolverme el golpe.

-Si.-Dije seriamente. -Quería golpearlo en el momento en el que lo vi llegar contigo a este lugar, yo debí estar en su lugar, disfrutando los dos de una buena película, no el intento de entretenimiento en el que te metiste.-

Bridgitte se ponía cada vez más roja y volvía a hacer más pucheros.

-La idea era que dijeras que no para que sintieras vergüenza, idiota-

-Jajaja no lo lograras enana.-

Apenas termine mi frase ella hizo algo que nunca me esperaría, se acercó a mí, yo pensaba que me quería besar pero no fue así, Ella… Ella ¡ME HABIA MORDIDO EL CUELLO!

-¡!P-PO-PORQUE HI-HICISTE E-ESO!-

Si, ella había logrado lo imposible, mi cara estaba completamente roja y para rematar había hecho que yo tartamudeara, Bridgitte me lanzó su sonrisa de victoria y solo supe ponerme más rojo.

Era feliz.

Pero en ese momento no estábamos solos, dos pares de ojos, dejaron de ver su película para ver la felicidad que nosotros proyectábamos y eso es algo que ellos no estarían dispuestos a seguir viendo, tenían que separarnos a cualquier costo.

Félix me había dejado en mi edificio después de que saliéramos del cine, estoy recordando todo, del porque estoy aquí, todo absolutamente todo, cada uno de mis sentimientos y emociones estaban siendo reproducidos como un CD rayado…

-Sabes niña eres una piedra en el zapato, tú no eres nadie para estar al lado de mi Félix-

-¿De qué está hablando?-

-No te hagas la idiota, ¿usted no sabe quién soy yo?-

-Sí, si lo sé-

-Perfecto así nos evitamos las presentaciones, espero que te quede algo claro chinita, yo muy pronto seré la señora Agreste, y eso nadie lo va cambiar, no me interesa que mi Félix ande con una cualquiera.

-¡Eres una…!-

-Cállate zorra, no me interesa lo que una patética inmigrante tenga para decir, total al final la fortuna de los Agreste será mía, así que básicamente te estoy dando permiso de que aproveches el tiempo que te queda con él.

Apreté mis puños, quería desgarrarle esa cínica sonrisa que tenía en la cara, nunca me había sentido tan enfadada con alguien, y no podía contestarle porque gracias a los contactos que de seguro tenia, podría hacer que me quitaran la beca con la que tanto había luchado, sin nada más que decir ella se fue de mi apartamento dando un portazo. Agarre lo primero que encontré y lo estrelle contra la puerta, vi hacia la ventana de mi recuerdo y vi una mariposa negra en la ventana, no le había puesto atención a eso… Grave error.

-Felix… Ayudame.-

* * *

Y FELIX ANIVERSARIO PARA TODOS! JAJAJAJAJA

entendieron felix... feliz... ok no

Ejem, Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y estrellitas, enserio los amo a todos!

Comenten que les pareció, amo que comenten! por que así se si voy por buen camino o si este fic va en decadencia

También estoy trabajando en otros ones shots, que seguro les encantará, un pequeño spoiler... Chat sufrirá un poco.

Explote cuando supe el mes de estreno de los websodios y el de la segunda temporada, estoy muy emocionada!

Yo tengo una Pagina en facebook llamada Tsubasa cómics y traducciones ahí estoy subiendo un par de cómics especiales de Miraculous que son geniales!

 **AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima** Muchas gracias por tu review! Alya sabe demaciado... y Felix... también ya veré la forma de hacerlos desaparecer, y sobre el capitulo repetido... mil veces gracias!

 **Guest:** Gracias! se que son poquitos reviews pero, gracias por el tuyo! amo cada uno de ellos no importa que sean poquitos.

 **Camila:** Aqui lo tienes bella dama!

 **DairaB:** Jajajaja me pasa lo mismo! algunas veces encuentro fics que son tan geniales que paso la noche en vela leyéndolos y haciendo teorías, es un honor para mi que lo hayas leído todo Gracias!


	26. Bridgitte (Cuarta Parte)

_~Las trampas que nos depara el destino~_

* * *

El día de la fiesta de compromiso del matrimonio con Allegra estaba cerca y yo tenía un feo presentimiento, Bridgitte de un tiempo para acá había estado extrañamente alejada de mí y aquello me ponía los pelos de punta, varias veces intente hablar con ella pero siempre se escudaba detrás de Claude, y el idiota se la llevaba lejos de mí; no podía aguantar más la situación así que simplemente un día la secuestré al terminar la universidad.

-¡Agreste! ¡Bájame!-

Yo no dije nada más y la mire, la sentí estremecerse en mi hombro y no dijo nada más, llegamos al auto y el chofer me vio un poco nervioso por el aura asesina que desprendía.

-Llegaré tarde, tomate el resto del día libre-

-S-si señor-

Deje a Bridgitte en el asiento del copiloto y antes de que escapara, cerré la puerta y yo me subí y asegure las puertas, alcancé a escuchar sus quejidos en susurros, pero al poco tiempo Bridgitte dejo de refunfuñar, debo admitir que se veía preciosa con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo.

-No me imaginaba que sabías conducir-

-Es indispensable aprender, no pensarías que era solo un niño mimado siendo llevado por mama ganso a todas partes-

-Ehhh Si lo pensé-

-Me ofendes Brid-

Ella rio por lo bajo y seguí conduciendo, saliendo de la ciudad y el verde de los campos poco a poco se iba imponiendo a la vista, después de haber salido por completo de la ciudad me detuve a un lado del camino.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?-

-Porque aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir, y tú no vas a huir más.-

Bridgitte se tensó y su mirada se fue a un lado, sin querer verme a la cara, estaba completamente nerviosa, yo me salí del auto y tome a Bridgitte de la mano para que también saliera, caminamos un buen rato hasta llegar a una pequeña colina, donde se encontraba un gran árbol, era relajante estar allí y yo iba de vez en cuando a buscar algo de paz, La paz que tanto buscaba en mi vida la terminé encontrando al lado de la chica más ruidosa que pude haberme topado en la vida. Camine hacia ella y la tomé de la barbilla haciendo que me mirara.

-Que es lo que sucede Bridgitte.-

-N-nada-

-Está bien… no nos iremos de aquí hasta que me contestes, te conozco enana, se que te estás rompiendo el coco con algo-

-No es cierto-

-Si lo es, ¿quieres jugar a la adivinanza? Está bien, juguemos…-

-No…-

La había callado con un beso, uno por cada respuesta incorrecta.

-¿Es algo de la universidad?-

-No.- Primer beso.

-¿Es sobre lo que debes en el alquiler de tu departamento?

-¿Cómo sabes…?- Segundo Beso y esta vez más largo que el anterior.

-¿El par de gramos que subiste este mes?

-Idiot….- Tercer Beso, me encanta molestarla.

-Es sobre mí… y mi compromiso- Esto lo dije más como una afirmación.

Bridgitte se tensó en mis brazos.

-…No…-

Bingo y cuarto beso, esta vez no me separe de ella tan rápido, la acerque más a mí, dejando mis manos en su espalda baja, la seguí besando hasta que el aire de nuestros pulmones se hubiera escapado por completo de nuestros cuerpos, cuando eso sucedió la abracé con fuerza.

-Escúchame Bridgitte- Le dije en su oído. -No me voy a casar con nadie que no seas tú.- Sentí como un minúsculo temblor por todo su cuerpo, aun sin verla a los ojos, estaba seguro que tendría los ojos completamente abiertos, gruesas lágrimas a punto de salir y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Me separe del abrazo, y mis manos subieron a sus hombros y de nuevo bajaron por sus brazos, luego tome sus manos sin separar por un segundo su mirada de la mía, me estaba hincando, era la primera vez que me arrodillaba ante otra persona o entidad divina, Bridgitte se convirtió, para mi completo asombro en la dueña de mi vida, solté una de sus manos llevándola a uno de mis bolsillos sacando un anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante rosado, Bridgitte dejo rodar las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en sus hermosos ojos que en ese momento tenían el brillo más espectacular que había visto en ella.

-Bridgitte, cásate conmigo-

-I-idiota, eso no sonó como una pregunta-

Ella se abalanzo sobre mí haciéndome caer sobre el césped. -¡Acepto! ¡Félix Te amo!- Por más extraño que parezca mi corazón sólo en ese momento empezó a desbocarse, a latir desenfrenadamente por pura felicidad, era la primera vez que sentía una felicidad tan sincera como esa, supongo que eso fue un punto para Bridgitte.

Nos quedamos en aquel lugar, hasta bien entrada la noche, alcanzamos a ver las estrellas recostados en aquel lugar, sin duda el cielo en ese lugar se veía más brillante de lo normal, ¿o eran imaginaciones mías? El frio se estaba empezando a hacer presente, así que con todo el pesar del mundo nos paramos de allí y caminamos a paso lento hacia el auto, cabe mencionar que Bridgitte me contó todo lo que Allegra le había dicho, ya me encargare después de hacerle pagar esa ofensa a mi verdadera prometida.

–F-Felix… hay, algo más…– Aquello no me gusto para nada. –Claude…– y aquello me gustó todavía menos. –Le prometí a Claude que iría con él a la fiesta de compromiso.- Bridgitte me miraba con un poco de miedo, y sentía como mi parpado se movía involuntariamente por un tic nervioso, de lo enojado que estaba, mil veces maldito pelo de mierda, seguimos caminando en silencio mientras intentaba calmar las ganas de torturar y asesinar a Claude, pero un pensamiento recurrente aparecio en mi cerebro… su vestido… la idea de verla con un vestido de fiesta, apago un poco, los gritos de que era mala idea que ella fuera a aquella apestosa.

Voltee a verla y la hale hacia mí, dándole un buen apretón. –Bridgitte…

–Iré, te guste o no.

–Pero…

–Voy a demostrarle a Allegra que no soy una tonta, ¡y que soy tu novia Félix!

Ese golpe de seguridad la hacía ver completamente adorable en ella y más con las mejillas casi completamente convertidas en tomates, sonreí y luego la bese una vez más.

Esos fueron unos de los últimos momentos en los que vi sonreír a Bridgitte.

El día de la fiesta de compromiso había llegado y conforme estaba llegando la hora cero, una sensación de intranquilidad me estaba embargando, una preocupación que me hacía querer salir de ese estúpido lugar e irme con Bridgitte muy lejos de todos. De hecho el plan estaba en curso en estos momentos, pero para tener una vida tranquila tengo que aguantar un poco de tiempo, solo un poco más.

En una de las habitaciones del hotel donde se estaba realizando el velori- Digo, la fiesta, yo me estaba preparando, para bajar a recibir a los invitados, mi padre me había confeccionado un traje negro, siempre de su última línea, se suponía que estaba listo.

-Félix-

Escuchar mi nombre saliendo de su boca, solo me hacía sentir peor, mi padre había entrado en la habitación, podía sentir como la ira y la impotencia se estaba incrementando, por un segundo de verdad pensé que quería iba a darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero eso sería empeorar las cosas.

-Ya todo está listo, tu prometida ahora está esperando para dar la buena noticia. Perfecto Félix-

Perfección, antes esa palabra significaba toda mi vida, mi padre esperaba perfección, y eso se lo ofrecía en bandeja de plata, sin importar lo que hiciera, desde la desaparición de mi Madre no me importaba nada más, pero parecía que haberle dado tanta perfección a mi padre, no fuera suficiente, tal vez nada sería suficiente para llenar el espacio que, mamá había dejado en él, nisiquera Adrien y yo.

-Gracias, padre.-

-Ahora bajemos, es tiempo de empezar la fiesta.-

-Si-

El protocolo en estas fiestas, es terriblemente aburrido, saludar a personas, sonreír lo más falsamente posible, reírse de bromas terriblemente malas sobre otras personas o partidos políticos, mis ganas de salir de aquí están aumentando proporcionalmente al tiempo que pierdo aquí.

-Joven Félix, es un gusto verlo.- Uno de los tantos contactos de mi padre se acercó a mí para socializar conmigo y sacar provecho. –Los negocios, con mi empresa están…-

Deje de ponerle atención en el momento en el que se abrió la puerta y Bridgitte apareció, y en ese mismo segundo, todo al mi alrededor se desvaneció, mis ojos solo captaban su piel blanca y tersa, desde sus hombros hasta sus dedos, y su rostro iluminó toda mi vida, tenía el cabello suelto, y caía como un rio ondulado oscuro lleno de estrellas, hasta su espalda media, vestía de rojo, y sus curvas se acentuaban muy bien, jamás pensé que ese color en especial fuera tan… hermoso, una tela vaporosa caía desde su escote palabra de honor hasta llegar al suelo, y con el viento hacía que se viera sublime…

-…ix… …elix… …Felix… … ¡Joven Félix!- El hombre idiota a mi lado me saco de mis ensoñaciones, estaba sin habla, tenía que ir inmediatamente con ella.

-Discúlpeme umm… ehh… voy a tomar un poco de aire…-

Rápidamente empecé a esquivar a las personas, quería estar al lado de ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirle que estaba hermosa, bailar con ella toda la noche.

-Brid…-

-Félix, Cariño. Una voz llena de falsa cordialidad llego a mis oídos al mismo tiempo que Allegra me sujetaba del brazo. -Vamos a bailar, cariño- Prácticamente me empezó a arrastrar hacia pista mientras la orquesta tocaba una canción suave.

Allegra me llevaba por toda la pista de baile y hablaba tonterías sobre de como seria nuestra supuesta vida de casados; mis ojos únicamente estaban viendo a Bridgitte que estaba acompañada por el idiota de Claude, tenía tanta ira que tome cada pizca de fuerza de voluntad para no ir hacia ella y armar todo un lio e irme muy lejos de ahí con Brid en mis brazos.

El baile se había detenido, la música empezó con su silencio y mi padre estaba subiendo a la tarima, eso solo significaba una cosa: Era mi sentencia. Allegra prácticamente me había arrastrado hacia la tarima en donde también estaban los señores McCollister, los padres de Allegra.

-Damas y caballeros, para nosotros es un gran honor tenerlos aquí presentes, para comunicarles una gran noticia, que llena de alegría a nuestras familias…-

Miraba a Bridgitte, me estaba sintiendo mal, y juraba que me iba a dar un ataque de rabia y pánico.

-Tengo el placer de anunciar el compromiso de mi hermosa hija Allegra McCollister y el joven Félix Agreste.-

Los aplausos estaban resonando por todo el lugar pero cada sonido parecían cuchillos que se metían poco a poco en mi alma.

En medio de todo ese mar de emoción estridente y falso, Bridgitte mantenía una mirada retadora con Allegra, mi chica sonrió y pude ver como la chica a mi lado se tensaba por el enojo, por algunos instantes vi como sonreía de una manera muy macabra, como si tuviera algo más en mente. El mal presentimiento que había tenido días anteriores había regresado y al parecer con más fuerza que nunca.

Volví a ver a Bridgitte que inmediatamente volvió su atención a mí, había suavizado su mirada, de nuevo la miraba con tristeza pidiéndole miles de disculpas en silencio y como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, negó con la cabeza.

No te preocupes…

Llevó su mano al pecho y vi el brillo del anillo que le había dado.

Todo estará bien.

Y con su otra mano, toco dulcemente el anillo, haciéndome recordar nuestra promesa, solo con eso, con su mirada, con su sonrisa, todo estaría bien.

-Félix cariño, vamos a hacer el brindis, toma-

No le respondí y tomé la copa que me ofrecía, el señor McCollister al parecer lleno de alegría por el nuevo contrato hizo el brindis y todos tomamos la champaña.

El brindis termino y el anuncio estaba hecho, no se hicieron esperar las "felicitaciones" y los "Buenos Deseos", el baile se reanudo y Allegra volvía a arrastrarme por la pista. Claude y Bridgitte también estaban bailando, intentaba varias veces acercarme a ellos, pero Allegra me lo impedía, ella podía ser bastante molesta, y el que me empezara a sentir mareado y desorientado no me ayudaba para nada.

-Félix ¿amor, estas bien?-

-Si no me molestes.- Quería salir de ahí, pero Allegra con una sonrisa rara en el rostro me detuvo, quería zafarme pero mi cuerpo estaba empezando a desobedecerme

-Amor estas pálido, necesitas un respiro, vamos a una de las habitaciones.

-N-no-

-Vamos amor no te resistas- Cantarruteó Allegra

Mi cuerpo ahora estaba actuando por inercia, con la vista algo nublada, buscaba a Bridgitte pero ella se había desaparecido de mi vista, Allegra me llevaba hacia el ascensor, tenía el cuerpo totalmente adormecido y el dolor de cabeza no me hacía pensar con claridad, no me explico cómo fue que llegamos a una de las suites del hotel y al llegar ahí, cerré mis ojos.

Para mí fue un parpadeo, pero cuando volví a abrir mis ojos con mucha dificultad, solo veía piel, era blanca, vi hacia los lados y al parecer estaba recostado sobre una cama, había alguien sobre mí, escuche un ruido que venía detrás de la persona que estaba encima mío, era la puerta, al abrirse el peso que sentía en mi estómago y pecho se había apartado, veía una silueta que conocía bien, mis sentidos se estaban apagando poco a poco sintiéndome a oscuras.

-B-Brid…-

Después de eso todo se había vuelto negro.

Cuando desperté totalmente, el sol estaba casi en su punto más alto y al parecer me encontraba sólo en la habitación, ese pensamiento se esfumo al momento en el que escuchaba voces en la habitación contigua de la suite.

Y no solo eran voces completamente conocidas para mí, eran también gemidos.

-¿El idiota ese a qué horas despierta?-

-Tranquilo la droga que le di debe de al menos durar un par de horas más… ahh… umm… me encantó la cara que hizo esa mosquita muerta cuando nos vio a Félix y a mí en la cama.-

-Hasta yo me sorprendí, buen trabajo, fue un lindo toque ese gesto de querer taparte con la sabana.-

-Lo sé… ahhh… soy genial…¡oh Claude! Pensé que irías detrás de esa mosquita muerta.-

-Naah, dejaré que llore por un rato y luego ire a consolarla.-

Me habían tendido la trampa más rastrera que al alguien se le habría ocurrido, todo por tener el apellido Agreste en sus manos, lastimando a la mujer más importante en mi vida, pero tendría que agradecerles sin darse cuenta me habían dado mi boleta de libertad, lo había grabado todo.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Bridgitte, pero cuando escuché que habían terminado gritando como animales, me devolví a la cama y fingí que estaba dormido, inmediatamente escuche como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación, Allegra se había acostado junto a mí, y para colmo de males me abrazaba, una sensación de asco se instauró, solamente pude aguantar imaginando que era Bridgitte la que estaba abrazándome, pero solo me funcionó media hora, que fueron las más largas de mi vida, al no aguantare empecé a "despertar" y a hacer caras de sorpresa, sin ningún tapujo Allegra se regocijaba en su mentira de que habíamos hecho muchas cosas la noche anterior, gracias al universo, ya tenía una excelente excusa para no volver a ver a esta loca por el resto de mi vida, me vestí de nuevo y me fui de ahí.

Primero fui al apartamento de ella, sabia como era ella cuando estaba enfadada, no me iba a dejar a entrar a la primera y me diría "Vete de aquí idiota", cosa que no haría, la chantajearía con algo de pizza, porque estaba seguro que por el enojo no habría comido y me dejaría entrar, comeríamos algo, pero al fin y al cabo me escucharía y me perdonaría. Pero cuando llegué el silencio fue lo único que parecía estar allí, toqué varias veces pero nada… ella no estaba allí. La preocupación estaba empezando a desesperarme, recordé que Bridgitte tenía un repuesto de la llave escondido detrás de la caja de extintor que estaba a un paso de la puerta, abrí la puerta y cuando entré, el frio recorrió cada hueso de mi cuerpo, ella no estaba allí, busqué rápidamente por todo el lugar pero no había rastro de ella, salí de la habitación corriendo a buscarla por la ciudad, primero llegué a la universidad, y la recorrí toda, ella no había llegado a su clase de la tarde, pensé en llamar a Claude para que me ayudara a buscarla, pero la idea desapareció de mi cabeza al pensar que si lo veía… seguramente sería arrestado por asesinato.

Seguí buscando como loco por todo Londres, terminé buscando en todo sitio turístico y hasta los hospitales, siendo ya de noche y estando a punto de desmayarme del cansancio y la preocupación, volví al apartamento de Brid, al traspasar la puerta, me derrumbé por completo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin que yo las pudiera detener, me sentía perdido, enojado y sin alma, quedé desmayado en el suelo del apartamento.

Al despertar, estaba un poco desorientado y la luna estaba en su punto más alto, había pasado un día entero sin saber nada de Bridgitte, me levanté de repente y fui en un salto a la habitación principal, casi vuelvo a llorar cuando sentí el aroma de ella pero con la sensación de que faltaba lo más importante. Su calidez

Abrí todos los cajones y el closet, toda su ropa estaba intacta, pensé por un segundo que ella aún se encontraba en Londres, pero un objeto en especial brillaba por su ausencia, ella pensaba que por su adorable torpeza, sería capaz de botar su pasaporte, así que ella tenía una copia que siempre cargaba consigo y el original lo mantenía oculto en una pequeña caja dentro del closet, pero la cajita en la que debía estar sus papeles para salir y entrar al país, estaba completamente vacía.

Bridgitte había salido del país.

-Oh, mi dulce Bridgitte, tu corazón ahora está hecho pedazos, él que te prometió una vida llena de amor… esta con otra. El que tu creías tener una conexión especial, un hilo que los unía a pesar de todo…-

-No… Esto es…

-Yo te puedo ayudar Bridgitte, a cortar toda relación con él, y obtener la venganza y el descanso que tu alma necesita.-

-F-Felix… No… el…-

París, en París está tu solución, no te preocupes por nada, yo te guiaré a París… y hacia los Miraculous, que te darán el poder de cortar todo.

Paris…

Tráeme los Miraculous y yo te daré tu venganza, Red Scissors

Si… Hawkmoth.

* * *

Hooooolaaa!

Dios! Ha pasado muuuuuucho tiempo! enserio lamento muuucho la demora pero he estado tan llena de trabajos y tareas que siento que voy a colapsar en cualquier momento, Enserio muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en este fic!

 **Jenni** Aqui lo tienes amiga!

CynthiaIsabella JAJAJA Gracias! es un honor cambiar el nombre de mi personaje favorito de la serie, despues de Chat claro está

cindy-chan10 Raios me acabaste la sorpresa, y pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 **Nat** Muchas Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste.

AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima Gracias! ya me hago una idea de lo que haré con ellos despues muajaja

sonrais777 Sonrais-sama es un honor tener un review suyo! ya le he dicho que usted es genial?

Ya por ultimo, no se cuando vuelva a publicar, pero no se me asusten, que el fic no entra en hiatus ni mucho menos lo voy a cancelar ni borrar.

Los quiero a todos

Bye Bye!


	27. Hermano

_~Lágrimas ocultas en la lluvia~_

-Como supiste que Bridgitte estaba en Paris- Preguntó Chat Noir después de un par de segundos de silencio después.

-Después de ver que los documentos de Bridgitte no estaban donde deberían estar, me dirigí directamente al aeropuerto…-

-P-pero si en Londres hay 5 aeropuertos- Comentó Chat Noir.

-Le atiné al tercer aeropuerto, nunca pensé que las frases de ligue de las películas fuera tan efectivos.-

-Tramposo, te ayudaron los genes…- Susurró Ladybug

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo My Lady?-

-N-no nada-

Chat Noir se acerca a toma su mano y la besa, -My Lady, le he dicho que eres hermosa…-

Ladybug simplemente rueda los ojos.

Mientras los héroes estaban en su coqueteo… al menos por parte de Chat Noir, Félix sacaba una fotografía de su billetera, Ladybug se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Me permites verla?-

Félix extiende la fotografía y Ladybug se da cuenta que es la misma fotografía que saco de su Lucky Charm hace un par de días, además se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-¡Chat! ¡Mira! Es la pulsera del Akuma.-

-¿Eh? Esa pulsera se la regale yo ese mismo día cuando fuimos al parque de atracciones ¿Qué tiene que ver su pulsera con todo esto?- Félix estaba confundido, Chat fue el primero en explicarle.

-Félix a quien nos enfrentamos se llama Hawkmoth el utiliza las emociones negativas de las personas para convertirlas en una especie de villano marioneta.- Habló Chat Noir mientras ponía las manos hacia el frente y caminaba como zombie.

-Y para ello el utiliza una mariposa negra, que entra en los objetos más importantes de la persona como canal para acceder a su corazón y controlarlos, como lo está haciendo con Bridgitte.- Ladybug hablaba con tristeza.

-Pero se supone que eso solo sucede aquí en Paris, nunca hemos oído de una Akumatización fuera del país o de siquiera algunos otros lugares de Francia.-

-Eso quiere decir que Hawkmoth fue a Londres, pero no activo por completo los akuma sino que simplemente los dejó ahí, como si se estuvieran incubando.-

Chat Noir vio a su hermano completamente confundido, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de la sensibilidad de su hermano, siempre había pensado en el cómo alguien sin sentimientos, casi como un robot, nunca lo vio expresar nada, aun en la desaparición de su madre, pero ahora relatando su historia, mostraba partes de él que Adrien no conocía y estaba seguro que su padre tampoco.

Y todo eso le alegraba.

-Félix, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda para salvar a Bridgitte, solo contigo fue capaz de regresar por un momento a la normalidad, pero por ahora no haremos nada, lo escoltaré a su mansión.- Ladybug le regresó la fotografía y cuando Félix dio el primer paso Chat Noir los interrumpe.

-Espera My Lady yo lo escoltaré a la mansión Agreste.-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Chat? Es mejor que yo…-

Chay Noir rompe completamente con el espacio personal de Ladybug, poniendo el índice en la boca de la azabache.

-Debes descansar, te vez agotada y usaste mucho los poderes de tu kwami.-

-No es cierto-

-Ladybug por favor…- Chat la vio de una manera preocupada, y al ver aquello Ladybug no pudo no hacerle caso.

-Está bien, pero donde me llegue a enterar que lo molestaste te arranco la cola gato tonto.-

-Lo cuidare bien, lo prometo.-

Chat había cruzado los dedos.

Chat Noir paseaba por los techos de París completamente feliz, saltaba con agilidad y bastante fuerza, apenas llegaba al techo de un edificio o casa corría hasta llegar al borde y luego daba un potente salto que a veces abarcaba dos o tres edificios, para desgracia de la carga que llevaba Chat Noir en ese momento… su hermano Félix Agreste.

-MALDICION AAAAAAHHH- En ese momento Félix antes de que gritara el nombre real del gato, el mayor sintió que estaba en caía libre, juró que había visto su vida ante sus ojos y más cuando vio que el suelo estaba cerca, por instinto cerro sus ojos, de repente sintió que la velocidad disminuía al tiempo de que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones de verdad creyó que iba a morir a manos de su idiota hermano, al volver a abrir sus ojos vio que estaba al frente del pequeño hotel en el que estaba hospedado.

-¡EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO! ¡ME IBAS A-!-

Félix se calló de inmediato al ver que le estaba hablando a la misma nada, el gato negro se había escabullido en un callejón para destransformarse, Plagg salió dramáticamente del anillo cayendo en las manos de su portador.

-¡Me muero de hambre! Aunque eso que hiciste con tu hermano fue divertido, ¿lo vas a repetir?

-jajaja, me encantaría pero supongo que no, vamos Plagg te presentaré con el-

El pequeño gatito se metió en la camisa del rubio y salieron del callejón a encontrarse con el rubio mayor, al tenerlo cerca, éste le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Me ibas a matar o que!-

-Jajaja Oh de que estas hablando, yo acabo de encontrarte, como has estado hermano.-

-Entiendo, subamos a la habitación.-

Entraron al edificio y subieron al último piso en lo que parecía ser la habitación más grande.

-A pesar de lo pequeño del hotel, algunos hábitos no cambian ¿verdad Félix?-

-Ahora si me vas a explicar por qué casi me matas.-

-Ohh vamos, estabas con el gran Chat Noir, no te iba a pasar nada, además un poco de emociones fuertes son buenos para el corazón.-

-Idiota.-

-¡Adriiieeeeeeeeeen quiero quesoooooo!-

Plagg había salido de la camisa de Adrien, asustando por completo a Félix

-¡¿AAAAHH QUE ES ESE BICHO QUE VUELA Y HABLA?!

Félix tomo a Adrien y lo llevo al otro lado de la habitación "Protegiéndolo", aquel gesto aparte de impresionar al menor, le alegró bastante, Félix ya no el mismo de antes, ahora es mucho mejor, debía agradecerle a Bridgitte.

-JAJAJAJA, no te preocupes Félix, es inofensivo.-

Adrien se separó del abrazo de su hermano y se acercó al ser que estaba acostado en el suelo gritando por queso.

-Veo la luz al final del túnel, díganle a Tikki que le dejo mi reserva de queso de debajo de la cama de Adrien… ups, solté al gato de la bolsa-

-¡PLAGG! ¡Por tu culpa el cuarto sigue oliendo a queso! ¡Papá va a regañarme de nuevo!-

-Alguien por favor podría decirme que está pasando-

-Ejem… Si lo siento, Félix él es Plagg, y junto a este anillo es el que me permite ser Chat Noir.

-¡Tikki, voy tarde a casa!-

Marinette iba corriendo a casa, al llegar a ella abrió la puerta de la panadería y su madre estaba atendiendo a una cliente.

-Buena tarde, que lo disfrute, Marinette llegas un poco tarde ¿Qué pasó?-

-L-lo siento mamá, estaba en la biblioteca y no me di cuenta del tiempo, perdón.-

-Está bien, en un rato iré a preparar la cena, ¿te viste con ese chico rubio con el que viniste a jugar la vez pasada?

-¡Mama!... N-no me vi con el-

-Lástima, parece ser un buen chico, invítalo a cenar un día.-

Cuando Marinette iba a contestar, llegó Tom con una mirada algo preocupada en el rostro.

-Amor es tu hermana, dice que Bridgitte ha estado unos días desaparecida, que no contesta las llamadas en Inglaterra, y que han llamado a la policía pero dicen que su pasaporte no está y que al parecer tomo un vuelo hacía aquí.

-Oh Cariño-

-Mamá, Papá tengo que decirles algo, verán Bridgitte si está en París-

-Marinette porque no nos contaste antes- La señora Sabine miraba con preocupación a Marinette -¿Y en donde está ella?-

-Mamá recuerdas al villano que hace poco atacó, pues… ella es Bridgitte, hace un rato la vi por el celular, pero cuando Papá dijo lo de la llamada, pues lo confirmé.-

-Tenemos que hablar con Ladybug y Chat Noir ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarla-

Después de explicarles que ella le diría a Alya para que el Blog les mandara un mensaje a los héroes, la azabache se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo la tarea que supuestamente había hecho en la biblioteca.

-Es gracioso que tus padres quieran mandarle un mensaje a Ladybug sin saber que la tienen en frente- Habló Tikki con una sonrisa mientras estaba sentada comiendo una merecida galleta.

-Si es algo gracioso Tikki, pero estoy preocupada, enserio tenemos que… ¿Matar a Bridgitte?-

-Marinette… no… quiero hablar de ello, por favor…-

-Lo siento Tikki, no quería hacerte sentir mal… ¿Pero sabes? Estoy segura que solucionaremos esto… siento que podemos hacerlo sin herir a nadie.

-Eso espero Marinette…-

-Por cierto… ¡ADRIEN ME BESO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

-¡Cómo es posible que hasta ahora te acuerdes de eso Marinette!

-Pero es que estaban pasando tantas cosas que… no tuve cabeza para pensar en eso…-

-Hay Marinette- Tikki estaba sonriendo de nuevo para tranquilidad de su portadora, pero casi instantáneamente la sonrisa de la ojiazul se borró.

-Tikki de verdad hoy sentí que mientras dormía en el salón… alguien… me besó, ¿tú viste quien fue Tikki? Cuando me levanté Nathaniel y Adrien estaban fuera del salón.

-No pude ver quien te besó, estaba dormida al igual que tú, lo siento Marinette.-

Marinette terminó su tarea después de un buen tiempo, cenó con su familia y pronto se alistó para ir a dormir.

-Tikki, parece que va a llover, con tan buen día que estaba haciendo hoy, a pesar de todo lo que pasó-

-Es cierto, Marinette es mejor que te des un descanso, mañana podrás pensar en todo lo que pasó hoy-

-Está bien, Tikki buenas noches.-

-Adrien, en que estabas pensando cuando besaste a la pobre chica.- Félix le regaño por el poco tacto de su hermano para con las chicas.

-¡N-no lo sé! No puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy con ellas, Son actos en los que reaccionas sin pensar ¿Entiendes?

-Más de lo que te imaginas- Dijo recordando la vez en la que casi se mata al arrojarse por Bridgitte en el puente de Londres.

-Pero tienes que hacer algo al respecto, Adrien, tienes que poner en orden tus sentimientos y elegir.-

\- ¿E-elegir? No, no quiero eso… ¡no podría! ¡Ahh! ¡Todo es tan confuso!-

-Y más encima el dilema de los hilos- Habló Plagg después de terminar su 5to queso camembert.

-¿Qué hilos? ¿Acaso empezaste a jugar con los estambres de lana importada de papá?-

-Plagg eres un bocón- Miró con mala cara al kwami.

-No sabía que era un secreto- Se excusó Plagg

-¿De qué está hablando?- Interrumpió Félix la rara conversación de su hermano y el ser un tanto apestoso que tenía al frente.

-¿Conoces la leyenda japonesa de los Hilos del destino?- Félix asintió sin dejar de ver a su hermano -Pues imagínate que tu novia otorgó un poco de sus poderes y puedo ver los hilos que conectan a la gente-

-Eso es raro…

-Sí, es raro pero tiene sus ventajas, es mejor que me vaya, algo me dice que voy a tener problema-

-¡LLEVAME CON BRIDGITTE!-

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! Para eso tenemos que Ladyb-

-¡Llévame Adrien! ¡Necesito verla!-

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? Necesitamos un-

-Niño llevémoslo- Interrumpió Plagg comiéndose el ultimo queso que había en el lugar -Estoy medio llenito y tengo la energía suficiente para el PASEO.- Recalcando la palabra paseo, Plagg estaba sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes incluyendo un par de colmillos que hacían de su sonrisa algo maquiavélica. Adrien de inmediato comprende el plan de su kwami.

-Está bien- Adrien suspiro como dejándose convencer. -Puedo ver claramente tu hilo así que puedo saber dónde está, aunque está un poco lejos, pero TE PROMETO que será un PASEO TRANQUILO- Adrien sonrió igual que su kwami y Félix palideció.

-¡Plagg, transfórmame!-

-No, no, no sabes que muchas gracias pero…- Félix bostezo falsamente y estiró los brazos -Sabes hoy fue un día muy duro ver a Bridgitte en ese estado…- En ese momento la mirada de Félix entristeció y no tuvo que fingir. -Quiero descansar-.

-Está bien, le dirás a papa que estas aquí-

-Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe, creo que mañana nos veremos en la mansión-

-Por favor cuídate, llámame si mi cuñada viene a asesinarte, aparte de nosotros tu eres su objetivo, deberías irte conmigo para la mansión, así poder actuar más rápido en caso de algo.-

-Iré mañana- Félix bajó la cabeza -Aun tengo que pensar en cómo hacer para que no mande a Bridgitte de vuelta a China cuando termine todo esto.-

-Está bien me iré ya, hasta mañana Félix.-

-Hasta mañana héroe-

Adrien salió del cuarto de su hermano, estaba saltando de techo en techo y aunque las cosas no estaban del todo bien pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano el orgullo que sentía por el al llamarlo héroe. El hermano que siempre estaba lejos y que pareciera no quererlo estaba orgulloso de él, por lo que estaba haciendo, por ser el mismo.

Chat Noir freno en seco al recordar el objeto que tenía guardado en ese momento en uno de sus bolsillos del traje…

-El anillo, lo olvidé por completo-

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos, a pesar de que la lluvia estaba empezando a caer debía devolverle el anillo, al fin y al cabo era de él, estando en el hotel de nuevo, vio que la ventana estaba abierta justo como él la había dejado antes de salir, volvió a entrar pero no había nadie en la habitación, Adrien estaba muy preocupado así que empezó a buscarlo, estaba preocupado tal vez Bridgitte fue a capturarlo apenas Salió, esperaba que no fuera sí pues su propia identidad estaba en juego.

No tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo, vio la silueta de su hermano en un parque cerca del hotel, todo el aire que estaba conteniendo se soltó en un suspiro de alivio, su hermano estaba bien, quiso acercarse pero no pudo, Félix estaba a espaldas de él, con la mirada hacia el cielo, simplemente dejándose mojar, Adrien no necesitaba verlo de frente para darse cuenta…

…Que la lluvia estaba intentando ocultar las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de los ojos de su hermano.

Hola! (Intento de subir el capítulo: 3)

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, es más bien algo de relleno pero los preparará para lo que viene… una batalla muy difícil se acerca y el sacrificio será la última carta a favor para salvar a alguien que se ama.

No olviden dejar su review, yo me alimento de ellos asi que… comenten!

Estoy preparando dos oneshot un Nathloe puro y duro que ha estado cocinándose hace poco tiempo y un Feligrette que estará lleno de dulces y amor a punto de salir del horno.

Después del final de Destinos entrelazados me dedicare a escribir one shots

Lo único que me queda por decir es gracias por todo su apoyo y amor a esta serie, y por favor seamos más comprensivos y maduros en cuanto a los shipps y los personajes, el odio no lleva a ninguna parte en especial cuando se trata de personajes ficticios.

Los quiero mucho!

Bye Bye


	28. A Raudales

_-Mi esperanza eres tu-_

* * *

La lluvia caía fuertemente y Félix permanecía completamente quieto, Chat por instinto quería ir al lado de su hermano, pero entendía que tenía que darle un poco de soledad pues todo lo que había pasado con Bridgitte lo estaba abrumando, aun así chat no se iría, los sentimientos de Félix podrían dar cabida para que un akuma lo controlara; fue una buena decisión al poco tiempo una mariposa negra estaba en su rango de visión.

-Oh no señor, tú no te iras a ninguna parte estúpido insecto ¡CATACLISMO!-

El grito del gato alertó a Félix y cuando volteo a ver, Chat Noir tenía en su mano una especie de polvillo que ahora caía casi como agua negra gracias a la lluvia.

-Uff por poco-

-¿Pero qué?...-

-Un Akuma, por poco te toca, ¿recuerdas que te dije que Hawkmoth se aprovecha de los sentimientos negativos para hacer marionetas con súper poderes?-

-Si... Pero ya me desahogue, así que creo que estaré bien.-

-ok te creeré, pero ten claro una cosa Félix.-

Félix vio que la mirada de Chat se había vuelto más seria, y sus ojos parecían brillar con un fuego que prometía protegerlos a todos.

-Haremos que Bridgitte regrese contigo, cueste lo que nos cueste la salvaremos, ten fe en nosotros.-

Lo único que pudo responder Félix en ese momento fue un abrazo, iba a tener fe en las palabras de su hermano y de ahora en adelante no iba a dudar nunca de él. Adrien correspondió el abrazo de Félix apretándolo un poco, un quejido de dolor le recordó que aún estaba con el traje de héroe.

-Mis costillas, no aprietes tanto, eres fuerte.-

-Lo se soy genial.-

El pitido del anillo le indicaba que pronto iba a perder la transformación.

-Es mejor que regreses al hotel Félix y por el amor del Lucky Charm quédate adentro.-

-No, es mejor que vaya contigo a la mansión, es demasiado tarde y estoy seguro que papá estará enojado, es mejor decirle que estuviste conmigo.-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada entra a mi habitación y sécate, pagaré el hotel y nos iremos a la mansión, podrás ser muy héroe y todo lo que quieras pero soy tu hermano MAYOR y debes obedecerme.-

-Tch... Está bien.-

Chat Noir salto hasta llegar a la parte alta del hotel y entro por la ventana, se destransformó de nuevo, ante las quejas de su Kwami, le dio el ultimo pedazo de queso que tenía y espero a su hermano.

-¿Tu hermano hablará con tu papá?-

-Supongo que sí, pero de seguro lo regañará por estar aquí, y a mí por desaparecer todo el día: mi celular debe tener miles de llamadas perdidas.-

Al poco rato llego Félix a la habitación y tomo la maleta que había en una esquina del lugar, sacó un par de prendas y después un traje, entró al baño de la habitación, y se duchó rápidamente, al salir tomó la ropa mojada, la metió en una bolsa de plástico y simplemente la dejo dentro de la maleta.

-Vámonos.-

-¿Eso es todo? Pareciera que no hubieras desempacado...-

-No lo hice,-

-¡Que! eso quiere decir que... iugh.-

-Cállate y vámonos-

-Ok ok, ¿Llamaras a Nathalie para que nos recoja?-

-No, iremos en taxi es mejor-

Al poco tiempo estuvieron en las rejas de la mansión Agreste, Adrien parecía estar nervioso, pues estaba seguro que el castigo sería muy malo por no haber ido a las actividades del día, Félix por su parte parecía imperturbable. Nathalie estaba en la puerta esperando por ellos.

-Buenas tardes joven Félix, su padre está esperándolo en su despacho, Adrien vaya a su habitación por favor.-

-Pero...-

-Está bien, Adrien yo hablaré con papá, tengo todo bajo control.-

Después de tranquilizar a Adrien, Félix caminó tranquilamente hacia la oficina de su padre, ya sabía exactamente que decir para excusar su estancia en París, para proteger a Bridgitte.

Al entrar a la oficina central todo estaba como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado un milímetro y aún permanecía el frio sentimiento de soledad que se había instaurado en esa casa desde que su madre había desaparecido, en ese momento extrañó Londres y el apartamento de su novia, sin duda era demasiado pequeño, pero sobre todo era sobrecogedor y cálido, pero estaba seguro de que era Bridgitte la que hacía que cualquier lugar se llenara de luz y calidez.

-Félix, tu desempeño en la universidad ha sido excelente y he recibido buenos comentarios de parte de tu prometida, ¿por qué no la has invitado a venir a París contigo?-

Aquella voz fría lo saco de un buen recuerdo, por dentro Félix estaba contento por que encontró una excelente excusa para no casarse con la rubia, pero aun no podía decirle nada a su padre, aun. Así que sin demostrar ninguna emoción a su padre sonrió un poco.

-Gracias padre, durante el tiempo que hemos salido, la señorita Allegra ha sido bastante... Buena. Y hemos cuidado nuestra imagen como usted lo ha solicitado.-

-Bien, supe que acompañaste a Adrien en sus actividades-

-Si padre, quería ver por mí mismo las actividades que ha estado desarrollando-

-Bien, pero recuerda que tú tienes tus propias responsabilidades, empezarás a tener control de la parte administrativa de la empresa. Pero mientras tanto descansa-

-Gracias padre-

Félix giro sobre sus talones para marcharse de ahí, todo había salido bien y los favores que había cobrado, con los profesores de Adrien y la misma Nathalie habían surtido efecto.

-Félix, la señorita Cheng... ¿no ha estado interponiéndose en tu compromiso?-

Aquella pregunta hizo parar en seco y apretar un poco su mano, podía sentir como la ira lo llenaba por llamarla tan despectivamente pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y manteniendo su actitud perfecta volteo a ver a su padre.

-No padre, he dejado de tener comunicación con la señorita Cheng.-

-Bien, recuerda lo que te dije que aquella muchachita, y esperó que no hayas venido hasta aquí a buscarla.-

-No, no vine por eso, solo quiero empezar a trabajar para la empresa, entre más pronto empiece, mejor, con permiso, me retiro.-

Salió de aquella oficina sudando frío y con el corazón en la boca, ¿Cómo demonios él sabía que ella estaba en París? Esperaba que su padre solo sospechara que la estaba buscando. Tenía que encontrarla y salvarla, y terminar con todo esto sin importar las consecuencias, no iba a dejar que nadie más arrebatara a Bridgitte de sus brazos nunca más.

Cuando su hijo mayor salió de su despacho Gabriel Agreste caminó hacia el retrato de su esposa y como era costumbre se quedó un largo tiempo detallando cada una de sus facciones, para el ella era su luz, por eso mandó a hacer en su retrato en oro, porque apartando el lujo del metal, este representa el sol, pero que ahora estaba apagado, durmiendo, dejándolo a él en la más profunda oscuridad. Tomó el borde de la pintura y abrió la puerta que mostraba otra con un pequeño panel para poner la contraseña de la caja fuerte que se ocultaba detrás del cuadro, al abrir la caja fuerte, acarició el portarretrato de su esposa, y tomo un objeto en especial, el broche de la mariposa, el Miraculous que estaba usando para cumplir su deseo.

Nooro el pequeño Kwami volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió la luz en sus párpados, Gabriel había tomado la costumbre de que cuando no usaba el Miraculous hacia sellar a Nooro en el objeto y lo guardaba hasta cuando el decidiera elegir hacer un akuma. Esta vez no había sido diferente apenas si pudo ver a su "Maestro" y este ya estaba invocando a su transformación, lo último que vio antes de entrar al broche fue una bruma negra que estaba empezando a ser visible en el aura de su portador. Hawkmoth había desaparecido de la oficina de Gabriel Agreste teletransportándose a su observatorio.

El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando intentó moverse pero el dolor también de su cuerpo no le permitió hacer gran cosa, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había encontrado con Félix, lo recordaba perfectamente, sus ojos llenos de preocupación, también recordaba a los chicos con los que creía estaba peleando, también recordaba cómo le había pedido a la joven de traje rojo que la matase. Las lágrimas empezaron a amontonarse y a caer por sus mejillas.

-¿En qué momento me metí en esta pesadilla?- Se preguntó a sí misma con la voz quebrada.

-En el momento en el que te metiste con Félix Agreste, mocosa.-

La segunda voz resonó furiosa en todo el lugar, Bridgitte vio como mariposas blancas y brillantes se alzaban al vuelo, podía recordar a la perfección aquella voz, era la que le controlaba mientras lastimaba a las personas de París.

-Que es lo que quiere de mí, solo soy una estudiante, déjeme ir, por favor-

-Tú ya sabes lo que quiero Red Scissors.-

-Pero...-

-¡Nada! ¡En estos momentos no me sirves para absolutamente nada! Pero una vez que tus sentimientos negativos vuelvan a ti, te aseguro que ganarás y me entregarás lo que necesito-

-No dejaré que esta cosa en mi pecho vuelva a controlarme, estoy segura que Félix me está buscando.-

-Ahh con que crees eso... Déjame mostrarte la verdad-

Bridgitte escuchó un tenue sonido, una suave melodía y al terminar vio un fogonazo naranja que se transformó en una pantalla mostrando dos personas que estaban en un parque y se estaban besando, ella los conocía muy bien, Allegra...

Y Félix.

No la estaba buscando y parecía muy contento estando con ella, apartó la vista de la pantalla dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran a raudales, no quería ver más de aquello. Pronto la oscuridad volvió y el silencio, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer en el suelo y abrazar sus piernas.

-¿Hawkmoth, no va a hacer que un akuma entre de nuevo en la chica?-

Una joven caminaba con sumo orgullo frente a la Jaula que mantenía cautiva a Bridgitte, sonriendo, veía como la chica estaba con sus piernas flexionadas al pecho y temblando como una gelatina.

-No, voy a hacer que esa niña se llene de tristeza y resentimiento, cuando eso pase su akuma será tan poderoso que nadie podrá detenerla, Aun se resiste pero no lo hará por mucho tiempo. Mañana vuelve a mostrarle las ilusiones a la chica-

-Sí, Hawkmoth-

A la mañana siguiente Marinette se había levantado al menos dos horas antes de que su reloj despertador sonara, la pequeña Kwami descansaba tranquilamente en una camita que ella le había hecho, sonrió al recordar como la había conocido y las aventuras que había tenido con ella y siendo Ladybug.

Se levantó, se estiró un poco y se alistó tranquilamente mientras pensaba como enfrentar todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo en su vida, primero estaba Bridgitte en manos de Hawkmoth, la charla pendiente que tenía con Chat Noir y no menos importante su eventual encuentro con Adrien, que al parecer este sería el primer punto a tratar.

Aun se preguntaba el porqué de aquel beso que parecía haberse tatuado en su corazón, se había auto-convencido de que simplemente fue el momento romanticón que se había situado en aquel lugar. Solo había sido un momento, casi como un error. Al momento de que la alarma del despertador empezaba a sonar Marinette ya estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, apago el cacharro y Tikki vio con bastante asombro como su portadora ya estaba preparada para la escuela.

-Buenos días Marinette, wow es bastante temprano y ya estas lista. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Marinette?-

Marinette se rio un poco por la ocurrencia de su pequeña amiga.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Tikki?- Marinette había borrado su sonrisa en esos momentos.

-Simplemente no pude dormir más, además hoy será un día bastante largo.-

Tikki vio a Marinette preocupada y se acercó a su mejilla para intentar abrazarla, a veces deseaba poder ser humana para poder abrazar y consolar a sus portadoras como debía ser.

-Animo Marinette, ya verás que pronto todo se solucionará, eres la gran Ladybug! Ya verás que todo estará bien.-

Marinette ante el gesto de su amiga la acunó en sus manos y le dio un pequeño besito en su cabecita, y luego la volvió a apachurrar un poco en su mejilla.

-Gracias Tikki, más que un Kwami eres una de mis mejores amigas. Tienes razón pronto solucionaremos juntas todo esto y rescataremos a Bridgitte.-

-Bien dicho Marinette-

La señora Sabine estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su pequeña cuando vio también con asombro como Marinette bajaba por las escaleras lista para ir a la escuela.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hija?- Marinette sonrió ante la pequeña broma de su mamá, -Vamos el desayuno está servido-

Marinette tomo algunas galletas con chips de chocolate y las metió rápidamente al bolso para que Tikki desayunara, y también preparo en una bolsa algunas más para casos de emergencia.

El desayuno pasó bastante silencioso para Marinette y su madre quien comprendió enseguida que algo pasaba con su pequeña.

-¿Cómo va todo en la escuela Marinette?-

-Bien mamá- Respondió con una sonrisa fingida que su madre obviamente reconoció.

-Marinette- Sabine abrazó a su hija y le acarició un poco -Que no se te olvide que soy tu madre y te conozco mejor que nadie ¿Es Chloe otra vez?-

-No mama, es... - Suspiró -Otra cosa...-

-Oh, Marinette.- Sabine sabía perfectamente de que se trataba: Un chico rubio de ojos verdes que alguna vez había visitado la casa.

-¿Sabes? El amor nunca se malgasta, aunque no te lo devuelvan de la forma que deseas, simplemente déjalo salir a raudales.-

-No te entiendo, pero gracias mamá, me voy ya a la escuela-

-Vale, cuídate cariño y saluda a Alya de mi parte-

Marinette asintió y salió a la escuela temprano seguramente por primera vez en todo el año, no tenía que correr para llegar a clases, Así que al llegar de dirigió a su salón de clases, al ver que no había nadie simplemente sentó y sacó su libreta de dibujo, estaba tan absorta en sus trazos que no se había percatado que alguien más había entrado al salón.

-B-buenos días Marinette-

-Buenos días, Nathaniel, ¿cómo estás?-

-B-bien...-

Nathaniel se da cuenta de los dibujos que Marinette está haciendo, sonríe al recordar que tienen algo en común, haciendo cuenta de toda la valentía que no sabía que tenía empezó a hablar con ella.

-Wow Marinette, has mejorado bastante.

-Gracias Nathaniel, recuerdo que alguna vez tú me enseñaste como usar las acuarelas.

-Recuerdo que hicimos un desastre en el salón de Arte- Dijo Nathaniel con una pequeña risilla, por los nervios y el recuerdo

-¿Hicimos? Recuerdo que fui yo la que tropecé y regó el agua sucia por todo el lugar, ¡hasta dañe el que tú estabas haciendo! Aun no sé cómo compensártelo.

-No te preocupes al final el resultado quedo mejor de lo que pensaba y si aún me quieres compensar que te parece si me acompañas este sábado-

Nathaniel absorto en que podía hablarle a Marinette sin que tartamudeara soltó la invitación así sin más, pero al segundo de pensar lo que estaba hablando, su cara se estaba incendiando de la vergüenza.

-E-es que hay u-una nueva exposición de Louvre en el arte… ¡Digo! Exposición de arte en el Louvre, ¿Q-quiseras acompañarme?

Marinette estaba sorprendida por la imprevista invitación, no estaba segura de aceptarla, ya que aún no habían logrado derrotar a Red Scissors y el otro motivo…

-Está bien, iré contigo-

-¿¡Enserio!? D-digo genial Marinette, la exposición es el Sábado yo voy por ti después de mediodía, S-sabes creo que dejé algo olvidado en… en… otro salón, n-nos vemos después… Gracias Marinette.

Nathaniel salió disparado del salón, con la cara del mismo color que su cabello. Se sentía en el cielo, aun no comprendía como había hecho para abrir la boca y por fin invitarla a salir. Quería gritar y saltar pero no quería llamar la atención de nadie, así que simplemente suspiro por lo bajo, y sonrió, si su valentía es lo suficiente, podría declarársele ese mismo día, no podía ocultar más aquellos sentimientos, sabía que ella le gustaba a Adrien Agreste, pero si ella le daba la oportunidad, la haría olvidarse de él…

Pero… el dilema era… que al parecer Adrien ya se dio cuenta de Marinette y la prueba era el beso que él le había robado mientras estaba en el salón…

-Ladrón…-

* * *

Holaaaa mis queridos amigos!

Siii lo seee me desaparecí del mapa por mucho tiempo, he tenido algunos problemas... y lo peor es que son del corazón...

Pero lo importante es que volví! espero actualizar mas seguidamente, ya que he logrado liberar un poco mi horario.

Dios! escucharon los spoilers?! Kyaaaaaaaaa Chat Noir es Divinoooooooo y no hay mejor imagen que Chibi Chat Noir cocinando mi plato favoritoooo! n.n Mueromee!

Ya solo queda esperar la revelación de la fecha de estreno

 **Recuerden que me Alimento de Reviews**

 **TsukihimePrincess** No los puedes matar... ya tendrán su merecido ese par jujuju... Ya he mencionado que adoro a Félix y si es orgulloso, como todo buen tsundere, algun dia dibujare en comic esa escena u

 **Jasmine27** Como ves aquí hay un nuevo capi, espero que lo disfrutes u, muy seguramente no sufrirás...

Demaciado.

 **Sol** : Me alegra que te haya gustado u

 **sonrais777** No te preocupes los veras! palabra de Miraculer!

 **videlsnssj** Discúlpame que me haya demorado tanto! o Pero aquí estoy!

Bueno no siendo mas nos vemos en la actualización de la siguiente parte.

Bye Bye


	29. Miradas

~La ventana del alma~

_

El peso que sentía Adrien en su estómago era muy real… y la opresión en el pecho que sentía aumentaba proporcionalmente al enojo que sentía… Había visto salir corriendo a Nathaniel con el rostro rojo y una sonrisa. Había escuchado como Nathaniel la invitaba a salir… ¡En una cita! Pero no tenía derecho a enojarse, no tenía derecho a sentirse…

-¿Celoso?-

Una sonrisa pícara y el tono jocoso con el que el pequeño gatito le hablaba desde el bolsillo de su camiseta, hizo que frunciera más el ceño y su mirada hacia el Kwami pareciera que quisiera golpearlo.

-Ohh Así que ahora piensas sacar las garras, ¿Qué piensas hacer chico?

-Nada, no voy a hacer nada.-

-Ya veo, entonces dejaras que el pequeño tomate, salga con Marinette, la abrace y…-

-Cállate Plagg.-

Adrien dispuesto preguntarle a Marinette sobre aquella "cita" entro al salón, y no la vio en su puesto, en cambio ella estaba en la ventana.

No pudo comprender como una imagen tan normal como una chica viendo por la ventana del salón le hiciera a su corazón saltar de esa manera…

Si, en ese momento su corazón latía completamente desbocado; una suave brisa le movía el cabello haciendo que los mechones de sus cabellos rozaran un poco sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas, tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento, sus pestañas largas parecían brillar un poco, y sus labios tenía una sonrisa que lo derretía por completo. El recuerdo de otra chica paso por un segundo fugaz, haciéndolo estremecer por completo, ¿podría ser posible que…?

Marinette abrió los ojos, había sentido que alguien la estaba observando, y se giró para ver quién estaba detrás de ella, la respiración se le fue al darse cuenta que Adrien estaba allí viéndola solo a ella, no pudo mover otro musculo pues se había perdido completamente en el verde de sus ojos. Adrien también contuvo la respiración, al momento de darse cuenta de su presencia no pudo también perderse en sus brillantes ojos azules, una nueva brisa había entrado por la ventana haciendo que nuevamente el cabello de ella se meciera suavemente, Adrien podía sentir el sonido de sus latidos en sus oídos, una sensación que solo podía ser desencadenado por la protectora de parís… Ladybug.

-Lad…-

-¡Marinette!-

La burbuja se había roto al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Nathaniel y justo detrás de él estaban Alya y Nino y para desgracia de todos…

-¡Adribuu! Buenos días- Chloe se había agarrado al brazo de Adrien intentando darle un beso en su mejilla pero el rubio intentaba alejar la cara lo más que podía, ante tal escena Nino no pudo evitar salvarlo de las garras de la chica.

-¡Hey Bro!, tengo una nueva pista para que la escuches-

Nino arrancó literalmente a Adrien de las manos de Chloe y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, dejando que el chico respirara Aliviado.

-Nino, eres mi héroe.-

Nino soltó una carcajada y le paso uno de sus audífonos. -Pero era cierto lo de la pista- Adrien con una sonrisa cómplice y se dispuso a escuchar la mezcla que había hecho Nino, pero algo más atrajo su atención.

-Marinette, lo siento si te asuste-

-No te preocupes, Nathaniel ¿Necesitabas algo?-

-Emm… no, digo sí, pero supongo que tendrá que esperar-

Nathaniel estaba señalando a Alya que los estaba observando a ambos estando ya sentada en su puesto.

-Oh está bien, hablaremos después Nathaniel.-

Alya miraba seriamente a Nathaniel mientras él se dirigía a su puesto y pudo ver su cara de alivio, en definitiva él está empezando a mover sus fichas, Después observo por un segundo a Adrien que había volteado rápidamente su cabeza después de ver a Marinette, ellos dos estaban solos antes de que Nathaniel entrara desesperado gritando el nombre de su amiga, algo había sucedido, eso es definitivo y ella lo averiguaría.

-Llegaste temprano… ¡Voy a pedir un deseo! Dime 4 números y los haré en la lotería, ¡que seguro me gano el premio mayor!-

-Alya, no exageres-

-Pero es muy enserio, casi nunca llegas temprano, la cosa tiene que ser seria para que eso pase…-

-Es solo que desperté temprano, no es para tanto.-

-Está bien, pero solo espero que esto no desencadene el apocalipsis o algo.-

-¡Alya!

Ambas rieron un poco, Adrien las observaba por el rabillo de ojos con una sonrisa, lo que había pasado hace rato pareciera que no lo iba a dejar en paz, se lo decía el color carmín que ahora tenía sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era la risa de Marinette, aunque ahora entendía un poco por qué la había besado… dos veces. Sin evitarlo volvió a ver su mano y el hilo rojo que estaba en su meñique y luego al nudo que estaba atado a los cuatro. Ya había intentado desenredarlo pero apenas si lograba medio sacar uno de los hilos este volvía y se cerraba.

Las clases para algunos fueron cortas, pero para Adrien fueron un suplicio, aunque trataba de poner atención a todas las clases le fue imposible, nunca un día en la escuela le había parecido tan largo, siendo la hora del almuerzo tenía toda la intención de hablar con Marinette y aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima de idea sobre que, intentaría saber un poco más sobre la cita que había concretado con Nathaniel, ¿Qué haría después con la información? Eso tampoco lo sabía. Apenas sonó el timbre del almuerzo y antes de que Adrien moviera un solo musculo, Alya ya estaba arrastrando a Marinette fuera del salón, el rubio suspiró un poco derrotado y salió con Nino para terminar de escuchar las mezclas nuevas que él había traído, teniendo la esperanza de poder hablar con ojiazul después o puede que cierta aspirante a periodista le de ciertos detalles, ya después se pondría a pensar que haría después.

-Vea por donde lo veas es una cita, Marinette, Una ci-ta.-

-Es una salida de amigos Alya, eso es todo, ya deja de sacar conclusiones aceleradas-

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras pero a Nathaniel le brillan los ojitos cuando te ve, le gustas y nadie me lo puede negar-

-Alya… -

-Es cierto, y hablando de ojitos brillosos, ¿qué paso esta mañana? ¡Quiero Saberlo todo!-

-No pasó nada…- Marinette suspiró sin acabar de creerse el momento tan irreal que pasó en la mañana.

-¿Nada? ¡Ese suspiro no dice "No pasó nada"! ¡Marinette dime!- La ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreir ante la euforia de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres saber eh? ¿Que apenas me di cuenta que Adrien estaba en el salón de clases me perdí en su mirada? No dijimos nada, pero… Dios Alya, parecía… Parecía que al fin me estaba mirando… A mi… Si, parece estúpido… pero no quiero, tener esperanzas.-

-Mari…-

-Sabes que es lo peor de todo… Tuve tantas ganas de gritarle que me gusta, te lo juro Alya si ustedes no hubieran llegado en ese instante… Adrien ya sabría que lo quiero… y… ya me habría rechazado.

-¿Y si en verdad Adrien se está fijando en ti?, No es malo tener esperanzas, Marinette deberías confesarte de una vez y por todas, así sabrás exactamente que piensa Adrien de ti.-

-Yo…-

El sonido estridente del final del almuerzo interrumpió la conversación de las dos chicas, y no deseando retomar el tema de la confesión ni de la cita, regresaron rápidamente al salón de clases, siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que Adrien y Nino pasaron por la puerta. Dejaron de ponerle atención a sus amigos para mirarse, Adrien le sonrió mientras que Marinette solo supo sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado, ante ello el rubio suspiró y se sentó en su puesto, el resto del día ambos chicos solo pensaron en lo que vendría el sábado.

_

Supongo que ustedes estan que me ahorcan...

No tengo perdon de Thomas.

Se que ha pasado mucho (Demasiado) tiempo desde mi ultima Actualización, de verdad disculpenme! Espero que me perdonen con este capitulo n.n Que esta llenito de sentimientos encontrados.

No les puedo prometer que actualizaré muy pronto, pero quiero que sepan que no he pensado ni por un segundo abandonar esta historia, es la primera que hice, asi que sea como sea la tengo que terminar.

Aaahhh por cierto hace mas de un año publiqué por primera vez esta historia... como se pasa el tiempo! y me da un poco de verguenza los primeros cápitulos, pero no se preocupen, que tampoco voy a borrar la historia, ni la voy a cambiar.

Gracias a este fic se me abrieron muchas puertas, antes de este fic de verdad pensaba que no tenia ni pizca de madera para escribir y gracias a ustedes he descubierto que las locuras que escribo no estan tan mal, enserio chicos ustedes me dan mucho aliento. En este fic reuno muchas de mis teorias sobre Miraculous Ladybug y de mas o menos como desearia que se desarrollaran los líos amorosos de sus protagonistas, que por cierto espero implicar a todos los personajes.

Ya tengo una idea clara de lo que va a pasar en los proximos cápitulos, y creanme cuando les digo que hasta yo me sorprendí de todas las cosas que se me ocurren... va a estar muy bueno. Lo prometo!

Sol: Adivina quien Actualizo!

CLAM05: Gracias por tu preocupacion y yo estoy muy bien! hay que ser pacientes con lasegunda temporada, y no creer cualquier chisme que haya por ahí.

SAMP: Gracias! es genial que te guste, a mi me encantó escribir lo del parque de diversiones, un poco cliche y me declaro culpable, pero es que me encantaría que a Adrien lo llevaran algún día, un dato curioso el nombre de Louise lo saque de un anime que nos encanta a mi novio y a mi... Zero no Tsukaima! estoy a la espera del ultimo tomo de la novela n.n y aqui tienes tu capi.

sakura uchiha haruno 28: Gracias por leer! Sii tienes Razon Brid no se merece esto...

sonrais77: Si supieras... Pero no te preocupes yo nunca hago historias con finales tristes, sufriran... eso si pero el amor siempre prevalece!

Sol: (Again) Si sabras el final, eso tenlo por seguro... es que no me tienen paciencia.

TsukihimePrincess: Pff. ¿Celos? Claro que si, pero el muy... aun no se da cuenta, pero ya casito, ¿Han oido ese dicho que dice que la venganza es como un helado? Pues dejenme decirles que es de vainilla

Mientras tanto algunos spoilers

-Coincidencias.

-Nathloe

-Ladynoir

-Felix descubre algo grande

-Chismes y una pelea epica

-Un monstruo ruge en parís

No siendo mas, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Byee!


	30. Confesiones

_-Aquellas nuevas sensaciones-_

El cielo de parís resplandecía con lo que parecía ser un día perfecto, era muy temprano y cierto ser milenario abría sus ojitos para empezar un nuevo día, se estiró y salió de la camita que Marinette le había hecho un par de días después de que ella había sido elegida para ser su portadora, la observó dormir plácidamente, ella sin duda era muy especial, es valiente y justa, además de que anteponía siempre a los demás antes de sí misma y además era muy creativa, no solo con las manualidades y la ropa sino que también al momento de resolver como utilizar los objetos que sacaba su Lucky Charm.

Tikki miró por la ventana como los autos pasaban y como las personas iban de un lado a otro con sus celulares, a lo lejos en el cielo también vio pasar un avión, el mundo había cambiado mucho en tan "Poco" tiempo y siendo la Kwami de la creación, le impresionaba más que nada el ingenio que los humanos tenían para crear, pero como su contraparte también podrían destruir. El pequeño ser dejo sus pensamientos para ir a despertar a su dormilona portadora, el día prometía ser muy largo.

-Marinette, despierta.- Tikki le daba pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla de la chica, pero Marinette solo hizo una mueca y siguió durmiendo, con un suspiro Tikki siguió insistiendo saltando un poco encima del cachete de ella.

-¡Marinette vas a llegar tarde!- Ella solo movió su mano como si estuviera espantando a una mosca y se volteó a seguir durmiendo, Tikki solo pudo volar y esquivar por poco la mano de Marinette, volvió a suspirar no quedándole más alternativa que utilizar su alarma definitiva.

-¡MARINETTE ADRIEN ESTA AQUÍ! El grito de Tikki hizo que Marinette se levantara de golpe al intentar salir de su cama sus sabanas se enredaran en sus piernas y no habiendo nada más que el duro suelo para amortiguar el golpe, no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras se levantaba del suelo y sobarse un poco la cabeza del posible chichón que le iba a salir.

-¡Tikki! ¡Eso dolió!- Tikki se ríe un poco viendo a su portadora y Marinette entrecierra sus ojos. –No es gracioso-

-Si lo es, nunca pensé que Adrien sería mejor despertador que tu celular-

-Tikki…- Dijo ella con cierto tono de advertencia, pero al segundo bajo los hombros y suspiró -Tienes razón-

Tikki soltó otra risita y abrazó a Marinette en el cachete, la chica correspondió al pequeño abrazo mientras se levantaba para prepararse para ver a Nathaniel.

Mientras tanto en la gran Mansión Agreste, Nathalie le indicaba a Adrien el horario de ese día, mientras éste tomaba su desayuno.

-Adrien, después de la sesión de fotos, tendrás la tarde libre.-

-Gracias Nathalie y ¿mi padre?

-El Salió desde temprano por una reunión de último momento.-

-¿Y Félix?-

-Aquí estoy- Félix bajaba las escaleras y tomaba asiento para recibir su desayuno, mientras tanto Nathalie se alejaba para seguir con su trabajo. -Te acompañaré a la sesión de fotos.

-Está bien Félix, será en el Louvre-

-Hace mucho tiempo que no voy allí, Cuando todo esto termine llevaré a Bridgette allí.-

-Seguro que lo harás, cuenta con nosotros.-

-Y cómo te ha ido en la escuela, de verdad me impresionó que papá te dejara ir.-

-Gracias a Nathalie, ella convenció a papá, y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que ella se tomó unas vacaciones?-

-Quien sabe, voy a intentar que ella se tome unas vacaciones o al menos le den un aumento, Mientras tanto quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ha sucedido en la escuela.-

Adrien para sus adentros se alegraba que Félix hubiera regresado, al menos por un tiempo, no estaría desayunando solo, mientras con una sonrisa le contaba sobre el primer día de clases, como se había escapado para poder ir el primer día, como el segundo día logró entrar al salón y el pequeño desliz con su nombre, tenía muchas ganas de decirle como se convirtió en Chat Noir pero para ello tendría que esperar a que estuvieran en un sitio más privado, también le habló sobre cómo había conocido a Marinette y se convirtió en una nueva amiga.

-¿Y todo eso pasó en tu primer día?-

-Eso fue solo la punta del Iceberg-

-Me cuentas en el camino, Nathalie, llevaré a Adrien a la sesión en mi auto.-

-Entendido, Joven Félix-

-Muchas Gracias Nathalie.- Habló alegremente Adrien mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

-Es mi trabajo, Joven Agreste.-

Ante esto, Félix negó un poco con la cabeza y hablo.

-Nathalie, más que eso, gracias por cuidar de Adrien y ayudarle, tú eres más que solo la empleada de papá, eres de la familia-

Ante tal confesión del mayor de los hijos de su jefe, Nathalie estaba gratamente sorprendida, el Niño callado con un carácter frio e impersonal que había conocido cuando llegó a la mansión, se había convertido en un buen hombre. Nathalie sonrió y asintió, Félix y Adrien después de despedirse siguieron su camino hacia el auto. La pelinegra se quedó atrás por un momento y observó el cuadro en el que estaban retratados la familia Agreste completa.

-Arella… Se nota que son tus hijos.-

Aprovechando la privacidad que les traía el automóvil de Félix, Adrien pudo contarle todo sobre lo que pudo sobre los Miraculous, como vencieron a algunos villanos y sobre Ladybug, el ojiverde de verdad que estaba contento al contarle todo aquello a su hermano, nunca había podido contarle a nadie la emoción que le daba ser un superhéroe, muchas veces se lo había querido contar a Nino, sabía que podía confiar en él pero… Plagg siempre insistía en dejarlo como un secreto.

-Y es mejor que siga siendo así niño- Plagg se escabulló fuera de la camisa de Adrien y se sentó en su hombro mientras se terminaba de comer un pedacito de queso.

-Sí, si ya lo sé, pero, ¿Cómo es que Félix pudo reconocerme tan fácilmente?-

-En mi defensa solo lo vi y lo reconocí, ¿Si eso pasó conmigo cómo es posible que nadie más se haya dado cuenta?

-Tú fuiste un portador de un Miraculous del pasado…-

-¡¿QUE!?- Gritaron Félix y Adrien al mismo tiempo.

-Tu… Tú fuiste…-

-¡No! Nunca he sido un superhéroe, ni en mis sueños más locos, hice algo así…-

-No, no tuviste ningún Miraculous.- Confirmo Plagg para Alivio y decepción de Adrien. -No en esta vida. Peeero tengo pereza de hablar de ello así que hasta mañana.-

Tal y como había aparecido Plagg, el pequeño gatito volvió a esconderse dentro de la camisa de Adrien. Dejando al par de hermanos un tanto sorprendidos, y Félix sabiendo que no sería capaz de preguntar más sobre ello lanzó una buena pregunta.

-Cuando te empezó a gustar Ladybug, ¿antes o después de que cayera sobre ti?-

Félix pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, Adrien solo pudo ponerse rojo y boquear como un pez con la pregunta de su hermano.

-Yo… Yo…- Suspiro dejándose vencer. -Después, Cuando las mariposas formaron cara de Hawkmoth, ella le grito, técnicamente en su cara que íbamos a derrotarlo y a proteger a Paris de todo lo que el haga, Felix ella es la chica más fuerte, justa y valiente que he conocido en mi vida, ella es todo lo que no soy… ¿Entiendes?-

Félix asintió pensando en Bridgette, apretó un poco más su volante mientras que se acercaban al museo del Louvre.

-Sí, Adrien te entiendo perfectamente.-

-Señor, ya termine con mi ronda de ilusiones con Bridgette.-

-Excelente, y lo mejor es que ya no llora como una Magdalena, muy pronto estará lista.-

-Si señor-

Nathaniel se encontraba extremadamente nervioso mientras esperaba a Marinette, ya estaba empezando a pensar que Marinette iba a dejarlo plantado, sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento, con una sonrisa algo divertida en su rostro recuerda como ella siempre llega tarde a clases y eso que ella vive a un par de calles de la entrada de la escuela, siempre le pareció adorable la manera en la que intentaba inventarse alguna excusa, ella es muy especial tanto como para ser capaz de proteger a toda una ciudad, desearía poder coger al menos solo un poco de valentía que ella tiene únicamente para poder decirle que…

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Lo siento mucho!-

Marinette había llegado corriendo como siempre, pero la cara de Nathaniel se había puesto del color de su cabello, Marinette traía puesto un sencillo vestido rosa con cuello redondo con un cinturón rosa oscuro y un saquillo de color amarillo, traía consigo un bolso mediano se veía hermosa.

-H-hola Ma-Marinette-

-Lo siento mucho llegue tarde-

-No te preocupes, ¿Te parece si vamos entrando?

-Claro que sí, estoy ansiosa de verlo

El pelirrojo de verdad deseaba decirle lo hermosa que se encontraba en ese momento pero no le salían las palabras, se sentía un poco frustrado consigo mismo, sin embargo pudo charlar con ella tranquilamente, mientras caminaban por los distintos pasillos del museo fueron hablando sobre arte, música y también de cosas de la escuela, Nathaniel agradecía poder hablar de esa manera y poco a poco su confianza crecía, se había decidido de que ese mismo día le iba a decir que la quería, hoy era ese día y no lo desaprovecharía, sabía que lo iba a rechazar pero no importaba, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, iba a luchar tanto como pudiera en esa guerra perdida.

Mientras caminaban Marinette sacó su libreta de bocetos no pudo evitar llevarla, las ideas le fluían como torrentes dentro de su cabeza y además Nathaniel también había llevado una, entre sí se ayudaban para poder mejorar en sus dibujos él le explicaba algunas maneras de conseguir texturas con algunas técnicas mixtas y ella le indicaba como podía mejorar con los pliegues y caídas en la ropa, Marinette sentía que el ambiente era muy ameno, se había olvidado de sus problemas al menos por un momento, estaba disfrutando de la exposición y un flash capto su atención, Nathaniel también se dio cuenta de la luz y quería golpear a su suerte cuando vio la sesión de fotografía que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento y como no si ahí estaba Adrien Agreste siendo protagonista instantáneamente vio el rostro de Marinette y vio el brillo que tenía en sus ojos cuando lo ve, en definitiva era una guerra perdida.

Adrien en medio de su sesión de fotografía vio que su hilo se movía, siguió el camino de ella y al final vio que Nathaniel y Marinette se estaban alejando juntos, su cara en ese momento cambio, con todo el trabajo que tenía en ese momento había olvidado que ellos dos estarían en una salida, no se atrevía a aceptar para sí mismo que aquello era una cita, tenía unas ganas inmensas de levantarse e ir por ella, de verla y llevarla a otro sitio, pero se quedó estático en su sitio al notar la profundidad de sus sentimientos, no quería estar ahí en esos momentos y odiaba a Nathaniel por estar ahí con ella. Félix de inmediato se dio cuenta del cambio de estado de ánimo de su hermano y vio hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y lo comprendió todo al mirar mejor a Marinette.

-Adrien… Menudo lío en el que estas metido.-

El rubio que intentaba enfocarse de nuevo en la sesión, cosa que le estaba tomando demasiado trabajo y aún más cuando vio que el hilo estaba moviéndose aún más que antes, pero la respuesta paso gritando y corriendo por su vida, Chloe estaba siendo perseguida por un Akuma.

-¡Chloe Bourgeois, esta será la última vez que humillas a alguien!

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!

-¡MENTIROSA!-

Nathaniel toma de la mano a Marinette y empieza a correr con ella, el intenta no pensar demasiado en la mano suave que estaba sosteniendo en ese momento, tenía que dejar que ella y Chat Noir resolvieran el problema del Akuma, Asi que llevó a Marinette a lo que el le parecio una zona segura para que ella pudiera transformarse, vio por todos lados para asegurarse de que no habría ninguna cámara de seguridad.

-Marinette, aquí estarás a salvo-

-Pero, ¿a dónde vas?-

-¡Iré por ayuda!-

Marinette agradecía por la oportunidad que le había dado Nathaniel para poder transformarse, abrió su bolsito y dejo que Tikki saliera volando.

-Nathaniel te facilito mucho las cosas, Marinette-

-Asi es, asi que vamos tras el Akuma-

-Estoy lista, Dí las palabras Mágicas.-

-¡Tikki, Transformación!

Nathaniel vio como del lugar que había dejado a Marinette, salía Ladybug a luchar contra un par de caballeros que se le hacían muy conocidos, giró su cabeza y vio a Chat Noir pelear contra una escultura de una diosa Griega.

-Diana de Versalles… Ella trae a la vida a las pinturas y esculturas.-

Ladybug termina de luchar contra los soldados y llega hacia el Akuma y enreda su yoyo en su cintura para poder detenerla mientras Chloe seguía corriendo, el akuma corre hacia una escultura halando a Ladybug y la toca con su pincel y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes la figura alada de mármol se mueve y vuela dándole fácil alcance a Chloe cerrando su carrera al aterrizar fuertemente frente a la rubia, aunque ésta no tenía ni cabeza ni brazos sus fuertes alas, bajan intentando golpearla.

Chloe cuando vio la escultura solo pudo cerrar los ojos, era increíble que le pasaran estas cosas, en especial cuando no había hecho nada, esperaba el golpe de mármol, pero lo único que sintió fue que alguien la empujaba hacia un lado, Instintivamente volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con un cabello rojo y unos ojos turquesa que la paralizaron completamente, lo reconoció de inmediato.

-N-Nathaniel…-

Sin poder creer que el dibujante de pacotilla como ella le decía, la haya salvado del golpe de un akuma, un fuerte golpeteo en su pecho empezó a hacerla estremecer pero Nathaniel la hizo salir de su ensoñación cuando la haló del brazo.

-¡Corre!-

De inmediato Chloe es arrastrada por el pelirrojo quien corre sin soltarle la mano, Chloe no podía dejar de ver la espalda de Nathaniel, nunca había visto esa mirada en él, sentía su mano cerrarse en su propia muñeca y los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más fuertes, su muñeca parecía que ardía, pero para su propia sorpresa era la clase de calor que no dañaba, si no que más bien la hacía sentirse hasta protegida, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando con el tomate?

-¿Chloe ahora que hiciste?

Chloe parpadeo confundida al percatarse que la había soltado y ahora estaban en otro lugar.

-N-no hice nada, estoy aquí porque a mi papa le pareció buena idea que estuviera presente en algunos eventos del ayuntamiento o algo así y de un momento a otro esa loca me estaba persiguiendo.-

-¿Es enserio? De verdad que no me creo que la Chica más egoísta, mimada, prepotente que he tenido el desagrado de conocer no haya sido la culpable de un akuma-

Las palabras que le estaba diciendo Nathaniel le estaban doliendo más de lo que había pensado, sabía de antemano ella como era, pero no entendía como por primera vez todas las cosas que ya le habían dicho alguna vez hacían que su corazón se estrujara de tal forma que hasta sus lágrimas querían salir.

-Y-yo no hice nada y no es problema mío si no me crees, estúpido tomate.-

Chat Noir termino de destruir lo que quedaba de la obra de arte que casi aplasta a Chloe, y sintió rozar unas cuantas flechas de la estatua que lo saludó cuando el apenas se había transformado, se preguntaba si ya había llegado Ladybug, como él estaba en el mismo lugar en el que el akuma había aparecido dudaba que ella estuviera ahí mismo, pero sus dudas se fueron cuando vio que Ladybug era arrastrada por el Akuma, apenas y la vio sintió que su pecho se revolucionaba.

Marinette, había pensado y Ladybug hacia que su corazón latiera.

-¡Chat Noir, cuidado!-

Chat Noir apenas y se había agachado evitando que el arco de la escultura le diera en su cabeza, retrocedió y luego alargó su bastón haciendo que la akuma, tropezara y cayera.

-Hola My Lady, sabes yo creo que ningún artista sería capaz de replicar su belleza, ninguno le haría justicia.-

Ladybug rodo los ojos mientras apartaba con un dedo en su nariz la cara de su compañero ya que estaba demasiado cerca.

-Concéntrate Chat, no queremos que alguien te haga garabato-

-Oh My Lady, ¡estás haciendo chistes!

-Cállate no lo arruines.

Chat Noir rio un poco y salto para esquivar unas de las flechas de la estatua, mientras que Ladybug arremetía directamente contra el akuma, la Catarina intentaba hacer todo lo posible para evitar que la chica tocara las demás pinturas y les dieran vida.

-¡Lucky Charm!-

Mientras tanto Nathaniel miraba las distintas pantallas de la sala de vigilancia en la que se habían escondido desde que la pelea con el Akuma habia comenzado.

-¡Cómo es posible que los guardias no estén aquí! Esto se lo voy a decir a mi Padre.-

-Todos estaban ayudando a evacuar a las personas Chloe, no son tan egoístas de quedarse sin ayudar cuando un Akuma ataca este sitio-

La mirada y las palabras de Nathaniel le dolían, no entendía del todo como era posible sentirse tan mal consigo misma al verlo, se preguntaba como haría para cambiar tal mirada, para hacerle ver que no era como él la describía, miró las pantallas que mostraban en ese momento y sin pensarlo demasiado empezó a rebobinar el video.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-

No le respondió, pero ella siguió buscando un momento en especial, Nathaniel estuvo a punto de pararla pero cuando iba a decir algo, vio lo que Chloe estaba buscando. En la pantalla se mostraba a una chica haciendo una pintura y Chloe estaba pasando en esos momentos por allí, el pelirrojo esperaba alguna acción de Chloe pero ella simplemente siguió de largo mientras veía su celular cuando una niña que iba corriendo tropezó he hizo caer el caballete de la chica quien termino llena de pintura, la niña al ver el estropicio que había hecho salió corriendo de allí, se veía que estaba asustada, en eso sin saber lo que había pasado detrás suyo, en las pantallas se ve cuando Chloe se reía pero no despegaba su vista de su celular. La chica la vio y después de eso en ese mismo lugar se ve como una mariposa negra llega, se posa en el pincel y el miasma negro se apodera de ella.

-No sé qué sea más increíble, el que hayas dicho la verdad o que no hayas sido culpable de una Akuma-

-¿P-pero que estás diciendo?-

Nathaniel sonrió un poco y su corazón latía como loco por segunda vez en el día, vio al pelirrojo observar las pantallas mientras mostraban como Ladybug partía el pincel de la artista y con su yoyo purificaba la mariposa que volaba hacia el cielo, pronto las mariquitas de su Miraculous estaban arreglando todo el desastre. Su mirada lo decía todo y sus ojos brillaban de una forma tan especial que no pudo apartar sus ojos de él.

-Vamos, ya todo termino.-

Chloe salió detrás del chico pero pronto, Ladybug estaba frente a ella con un ceño bastante profundo.

-¡Chloe Bourgeois!, De verdad es muy cruel de tu parte haberle hecho eso a una artista que solo estaba haciendo lo que más le gusta, ¡siempre te sacamos de problemas por tu egoísmo y tu pretensión!

-Pero…-

-Nada Señorita Bourgeois…-

-U-un momento L-Ladybug, ella no hizo nada por causar este Akuma, todo fue un mal entendido.

Chloe abrió los ojos, sorprendida por lo que Nathaniel estaba haciendo por ella, la estaba defendiendo… defendiendo de Ladybug en ese instante el mundo de Chloe se vino abajo, no paraba de mirar a Nathaniel hablando por ella, él había llevado a Ladybug y a Chat Noir al mismo cuarto en el que se habían escondido y les había mostrado el momento en el que el Akuma aparecía, todos parecían muy sorprendidos, cosa que la ofendió un poco, ni que hubieran visto las identidades de Ladybug o Chat Noir.

-Chloe de verdad lo siento, no debí juzgarte de esa manera, me propase mucho al enojarme contigo.-

-Oh, Ladybug no hay problema, claro que es imposible que yo haya hecho algo malo si todos me adoran.-

Todos en el lugar se dan una palmada en el frente, Ladybug y Chat Noir escuchan el segundo pitido de sus Miraculous y se alejan de allí, Ladybug regresa al mismo lugar en donde se transformó, y cuando Tikki sale de los Miraculous cae cansadamente en las manos de su portadora, la pone en su bolsito y al instante después Nathaniel llega a buscarla.

-¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí estuve aquí todo el tiempo muchas gracias-

-Marinette, tengo que decirte algo…-

Chat Noir dejó que su transformación se desvaneciera, Plagg salió cansado del anillo quien de inmediato pidió su queso mientras hacía teatro diciendo que ya estaba viendo la luz al final del túnel, Adrien con un suspiro resignado le dio el queso a su Kwami y dejo que se escondiera en su camisa de repente vio cómo su hilo se estaba moviendo, eran Marinette y Nathaniel quien la tomaba de la mano mientras salían del museo, aquello impacto al rubio, llenándolo de celos, sin dudarlo demasiado se fue detrás de ellos, sin notar que otra persona también iba detrás de todos ellos.

-¡Adrien a dónde vas!-

Félix le grito a su hermano mientras este casi corría a la salida

-Tengo que… ir a resolver algo, ¡cúbreme por favor!-

Félix dejo que se fuera, ya estaba seguro aquella chica de Coletas era Ladybug, pero su hermano tendría que resolver ese problema por su cuenta, el mismo tendría que descubrir a la chica que había debajo de la máscara, pero por lo que vio hace un momento, al parecer no iba mal encaminado, en cambio había otra cosa que si le molestaba y mucho, y ese era su padre, con todo lo sobreprotector que era como era posible que no contestara sus llamadas, siendo que la pelea con el Akuma había sido anunciada por todos los medios posibles, estaba seguro que Nathalie al menos le avisaría que habría un Akuma y se comunicaría con él, pero no fue así. Aquello era demasiado raro.

Nathaniel estaba completamente nervioso pero, aun así no quería acobardarse, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo para decirle lo que siente, en especial si Adrien estaba cerca de ella, y estaba empezando a acercarse, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, el mismo estaba ayudando para que Adrien se diera cuenta y se acercara definitivamente a la chica que estaba debajo de la máscara de Ladybug, pero quien sería la más beneficiada de todo esto sería la propia Marinette y el mismo quería verla feliz, sin importar que. Salieron del museo y caminaron un poco más, no quería alejarse mucho, ya que cierto personaje estaba cerca y él debía escuchar todo lo que hablaría con ella.

-Nathaniel, muchas gracias por invitarme, me ayudaste mucho.-

-Gracias a ti por aceptar, tú también me ayudaste mucho, pero Marinette, hay… algo que necesito que escuches.-

Nathaniel vio como Adrien estaba detrás de uno de los anuncios de las exposiciones, y continúo hablando.

-Claro que sí, Nathaniel, dime.-

-Tu, tu eres muy importante para mí, ¿lo sabias? Por muchas razones, tú eres amable y dulce, creativa y muy talentosa por eso creo que cumplirás todos tus sueños también siempre das una mano amiga cuando alguien lo necesita y cuando tienes que serlo también eres justa y muy fuerte. Marinette, por eso y muchas cosas más es que yo… Me enamore de ti, Marinette.-

Y VOLVÍ!

Perdonenme por favor por demorarme tanto! No tengo el perdon de dios!

y Muchas gracias a todos por seguir apoyandome aunque actualize cada 84 años, en el momento no puedo responder a sus reviews por que no tuve el tiempo de hacerlo, pero les juro que los responderé en el siguiente capitulo que no se va a demorar tanto, es una promesa!

Bye Bye


End file.
